Infinite Stratos vs Masou Gakuen HxH Stories told
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: Times are changing. For Ichika and Kizuna, they will have a life they didn't ask for. Harem King sounds cool but they both know better. For Mattheus, he and Joel are standing on the brink of a new adventure. For Kerlongsj, things are going to get interesting and for Reiri and Chifuyu, keeping your job out of your (love) life is getting very difficult. Harem, lemons, no incest.
1. New schools

Well, the wonders of technology. To avoid my brain getting damaged, I've plunged in earplugs, turned in symphonic power metal and see my cousin cuddle with his girlfriend, I wonder how I ended up in here. One thing is for pretty fucking damn sure, I'm gonna take my laptop with me more than once.

This idea has been playing in my head for a while and it's not something original, this is an Infinite Stratos Masou Gakuen HxH crossover but now, it's the other way around. Instead of the ISA being transported to the dimension of the HxH, this is another world where the Infinite Stratos and Masou Gakuen HxH are developed side by side as show off and arms race. I do no know if I'm going to include the world of Vatlantis or I'm going to follow the Infinite Stratos plotline. This is what happens when I get bored, annoyed and just stuck up. Good thing that I have a gamers laptop with a battery that is really powerful.

* * *

In a bar at the outskirts of town, one lone woman was sitting, sipping on her drink. This woman was a raven haired, grown up lady whose clothes suggested she was something important. If you could call teachers important. Well, she would rather be important.

Her body was particularly nice. Well-developed and well endowed, she had a lot hidden behind that body. Not that she would show that to anyone. Anyone who had tried to lay a finger on her would end up dead in a most gruesome fashion. Not that anyone actually tried. The patrons knew well enough to either leave her alone or just give a nod as acknowledgement. She was Chifuyu Orimura. The Brunhilde, world's most powerful Infinite Stratos pilot and teacher a the ISA.

Chifuyu stared at her drink. In the last ten years, the world went from fucked to overly just weird. It was bad enough that her wackhead best friend overly annoying child genius developed the Infinite Stratos. A powerful exoskeleton that put conventional armies to shame. No, some other insufferable genius made a machine that could rival the IS. The Heart Hybrid Gear, a machine that was a lot more powerful but in practical terms, it was beaten by the Infinite Stratos.

IS had a way faster reload time compared to the Heart Hybrid. Even so, that still didn't change the world. Heart Hybrid were used as main weapon while Infinite Stratos were used to really show off as their machines were also easier configured. Every shit and giggle considered, Chifuyu knew the power of the machine.

It wasn't just the pilot who fought it. She herself had beaten enough pilots to show the Heart Hybrid Gears that Infinite Stratos pilots shouldn't be underestimated. Even so. She retired and was now a teacher. Maybe for the best.

What both machines brought was that women rose to power. Infinite Stratos had no compability with males whatsoever and due to a low supply, Heart Hybrids were assigned to women in the first place. Males who had a decent Gear were far and few between.

Still, the world learned what males could do. She had been there when she saw what people could do. Even a trapped rat will try to bite a cat. And this rat left one hell of a mark.

"So with you as well, right?" Her drinking partner had arrived. Reiri Hida, the principal of Ataraxia which was comparable to the ISA. Where young pilots sold their souls to bring their country grandstanding. That was the best way to describe those places

Reiri was like Chifuyu in many regards. Unlike her black uniform, Reiri's outfit was white but it still had a collar on her body. She had a nice figure, that could rival or match Chifuyu's. Her thighs were shown to the world and her shapely tits were easily more to be soon. Although Chifuyu knew her body was as good as Reiri's. She knew that. Reiri had blue eyes and her hair was worn loose compared to Chifuyu's ponytail.

Reiri and Chifuyu had a weird relationship. While it was known that Infinite Stratos pilots and Heart Hybrid Gears pilots had no love for each other, often believing themselves as the superior weapon, Reiri and Chifuyu had a healthy, playful rivalry.

Course, they could proclaim certain stuff about their machines but in the end, she and Reiri had a weird friendship that wasn't easily betrayed. Both have been through enough to show that.

Growing up with a genius wasn't nice at all. At least, Tabane was kind towards to Chifuyu. Seeing her as an interesting person. If interesting meant having scars no one should have, than yes. Reiri took her seat, leaving one open between herself and Chifuyu.

"What do you mean with that, Reiri?" The principal sighed. "I meant this." She pointed at the television playing. It had the title. "Ichika Orimura discovered as first male pilot."

Chifuyu snorted. "How does this fit in?" She asked looking at her friend. "Well, Chifuyu. You're not the only one. Besides your little brother being the first male pilot, we have found an interesting email from my…" She paused. Reiri loathed speaking that name.

Chifuyu understood. While showing weakness was often done in her life, it was meant as liability but if one understood Reiri, it would be Chifuyu. "I get it. What did it say?" Reiri smiled at her.

"It said there is a way to quickly recover the Heart Hybrid." That was news to Chifuyu. "How?"

"If a certain pilot carries out a Heart Hybrid which you can translate as making a girl submit to him by lewd acts, he can restore her count?" Chifuyu's clogs worked out. "Kizuna?" Reiri nodded. "Great."

"That woman." She felt a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. The two women looked to see a young man standing. Pretty tall on his feet, he had an easy 185 cm. He had dark blond hair that was now brown, his eyes were green grey and he had one faded scare on his right cheek. It was a circle that was vertical and it was crossed by a vertical one at the end, making a turned T.

Still, the man showed as a friendly kind of person. He wore a sweater covering most of his upper body and he wore jeans at the end. His worked out boots were higher at his feet. Chifuyu and Reiri smiled. Kerlongsj Orlejov. The rat that had bitten the cat.

While some might say that if you call him rat, he'd easily kill you. He preferred if you called him Devil. The Flemish Devil. Hackers were an underground organization whose numbers rose in the millions and like a lot of well trained PMC's, they had friends everywhere.

For the countries who saw Nanite Hackers as a replacement for the Infinite Stratos or Heart Hybrid Gears, they turned out to be a decent choice. At least for a while, at this point, Hackers went private and were a counter answer for the effects that both machines had on society. And while Chifuyu and Reiri were women with power, not one of the two would consider pissing Kerlongsj off.

Not that they really had any chance of doing so.

Reiri and Chifuyu were besides friends also loves of the same man. This man.

And while some might frown upon their choices, Kerlongsj had accepted their feelings while asking them to come to terms with the feelings toward each other. The three of them had shared a bed, both saw each other naked and at their most vulnerable.

"Kerlongsj." Chifuyu said to the man. "Hey." The soft voice and grin said to her. She didn't hesitate. She flung around his neck and began to kiss the living life out of him. Her mouth opened to his and both explored the taste of him. She tasted like the drink she had and he tasted like decent food. Their hands had found a place. Hers around his neck, his around her waist.

Eventually, they broke off. "Really?" He asked her with a blush on his face. "Sorry, it's been too long since I saw you. It's great to see you, Kerlongsj." Chifuyu smiled at him. Reiri tapped his shoulder. "I haven't forgotten about you." He said when he looked at her grin.

Reiri didn't hesitate. Keeping her hands to herself, she pressed her lips at his. Leaving her tongue out of it, Kerlongsj smiled as he pressed himself at Reiri.

"Oh, I'm happy to see you." She said while Kerlongsj smiled. "I don't think you really will be if I tell you why I am here."

"You're here for short notice or for longer?" Chifuyu asked as she had lifted herself back on her chair. The Flemish Devil smiled at the Brunhilde. "I'm not going home now, I'm at least spending a night here. But I am here to give you girls a gift." The two woman looked up as he passed them a map.

When Chifuyu opened it, she and Reiri both had a smile on her face. "Kerlongsj, you getting close to me was the best ever." The woman said while Reiri grinned. "Very much indeed, thank you for this." The man shrugged.

"But that's not half of it. This is going to be fun news to you, Chifuyu. But there's something new besides the fusion of Ataraxia and ISA where your students will be placed at the same building. You will have a second male pilot. One that is currently on his way here. Mattheus Adjzof. And with him a boy that rivals Nayuta and Tabane. Joel Pearce."

* * *

I don't know if I should have stayed or just go home and put this small piece online. I really should get more music on this piece but after everything, I was just tired. My evening was great but at some point, I just had enough. It hadn't been too long since I saw my cousins so there wasn't a lot of catching up to do. As for this small piece, this is just a smaller update.

For those following IS VS HxH ATSS, I'm working on a new chapter and I hope I can publish it either on the seventh of this month but I doubt that. Or I hope I can get it done the seventeenth. Three years already on FanFiction. Fuck how time flies.


	2. Love between

Well, who would have thought that changing a restaurants could cause so many changes in your habits? Sorry, I'm going to tell you guys. I have classes in the midday and evening and I'm going out to eat something small between those two. That's often just two hours. Normally, I went out something further away but I found a small place that helped me out faster.

But instead of a not that much, I now get more time on my hand. I have been working on FanFiction. Tuesday I worked on the next chapter of ATSS (Afraid to shoot strangers) which I know some of you guys already have on your list. But because I need some source material, I'm going to keep that on hold for later.

I will also tell you guys who are also following The Graduated Student and the Irish Street Punk and En route to a better life that the big update from January will not always work. From now till June will be really fucking rocky. Smaller stories got a bigger chance of updates because I can find easier time to work on those instead of the bigger works. Just stay tuned.

June will be easier on me, cause I will still have midday classes which are easier but I can't get to work so I will have more time to work things out.

That asides, I now have a week and while I have to study, I do plan to catch up to things. Can't make promises but I will enjoy this smaller time. Especially because I won't have my mother on my back.

Okay, I think that you guys have enough BS from me. A good thing this isn't RWBY, damn, I'm doing it again. Enjoy the story. BTW. Reviews are down so if you review this, you can have the case that the reviews won't come through. I'll receive an email but they won't appear here. Anyway, reviewing the story is greatly appreciated.

Lemon alert.

* * *

Kerlongsj pumped inside the mess that were Reiri Hida and Chifuyu Orimura. If someone would see the first Brunhilde and best teacher and the principal of Ataraxia in this position, oh boy. The national headache would not come close to ever ending. But for now, that was something that the pleasure clouded minds of Reiri and Chifuyu couldn't care about.

Reiri was leaning above Chifuyu who enjoyed the expression of her counterpart. It was really funny to see how she enjoyed this. Unlike Chifuyu who was more cool on this matter, Reiri had not much experience to men. In fact, Chifuyu had neither. Both of them started this relationship with Kerlongsj. Well, when? That was a good question. Maybe the time that their admiration began to bloom on the day a filthy, bloodstained and young man walked in with two packages under his arm with the friendly request not to make a ruckus again.

Chifuyu found it funny how Reiri felt her body clamping on Kerlongsj who groaned on the intense pleasure. He had to thank himself for not being a softie. Sharing a bed with two women was a dream most men would not live but it would take tremendous energy to please both partners. With women like Chifuyu and Reiri, he was glad that the term Human wasn't that fitting on him.

Feeling his head light and his pleasure unable to hold in, Reiri felt Kerlongsj pulsing in her. She collapsed on Chifuyu who gently caught her and put her down. Chifuyu smiled on the girl. The extensive pleasure and shivering told the two that she had met her line. Chifuyu looked at Kerlongsj who pulled out, his member still upstanding.

"You can still go?" She asked with a teasing grin, pushing all his buttons. He tackled her on the bed and began to move his hips inside and outside. It was no big surprise he could easily enter her body given how much foreplay they had and how she had seen Kerlongsj do Reiri.

The two women had gotten to the idea that Kerlongsj was doing one the other looked in the mirror. And that was true. They had the same body and while their hair was normally in another fashion, Chifuyu had worn her hair down. The only difference was their face and frankly, it looked really similar, besides the eyes.

Chifuyu clamed her clamped legs around Kerlongsj, restraining his movement. Kerlongsj could swear she would break his bones when she was doing this. He kissed her and she looked his eyes. His green grey were also clouded of the pleasure, not as much as the women but he had received and given pleasure. Chifuyu touched his hair, moving it out the way. It had gotten sweaty and messy like they were.

"I love you." She said while he let her go. "Love you too, Chifuyu." He pulled her in a sitting position when he could feel a body pressing on him. "You're back up?" He asked, not afraid of feeling Reiri. He wasn't looking for this kind of relationship. Hell, when he thought back, he asked those two to stop arguing about him. The two agreed on it and came with a surprising proposal.

If not one of us can have you, why don't we share you? For Kerlongsj, that was the stupidest, insane and immoral thing he heard in a long time. And given that he grew up at the Hackers, the girls asking him this, it baffled his mind.

But if they agreed on this, he would be stupid to say no.

In this life, sometimes, it's just better to say this. Fuck it. And in this case, fuck them. Moving his body in tandem, Reiri pressed her boobs in his back and leant on Kerlongsj ear and neck. That was his most sensitive spot.

"Damn it, Reiri. You know that I am." He wanted to say before she nibbled on his ear. His hear tolling around, he felt his pleasure to come over. It was a good thing that Chifuyu had found her own mark. She came, breathlessly, and he filled her with his essence. Leaving out, he fell down. Reiri caught him.

"Oh, you're not telling me that you are already tired?" He smiled and shook his head. "No but five seconds to recover. Stamina, I'm confident about, but I need a bit to let my head cool down." Chifuyu smiled and looked at him.

"Well, why not?" She said while she got down on him. What part of let him be didn't they understand?

She began to suck on Kerlongsj and she loved doing this seeing his reactions. Reiri moved herself above him. He didn't have to know what she wanted. Setting his own tongue to work, he touched and tasted her. He loved this smell.

Greedy drinking whatever came his way, he swallowed and enjoyed the taste both mature women gave him. Sure, they might look mature and well defined but he pushed their buttons and they were reduced to trembling leaves in the palm of his hand.

Kerlongsj grinned as Reiri came on his face, her release coming his face. Luckily, it wasn't too much for him, Chifuyu on the other hand gulped down the release of their lover. She winked over to her counterpart who understood the message.

Pressing her lips on Chifuyu's, Reiri drank the cum Kerlongsj had released. Damn it, they knew that showing girl on girl would turn on any sort of guy. He pushed Reiri down, she falling on Chifuyu like before he entered both eager women. The cries of pleasure filled the room and he enjoyed the tightness and silkiness from the women.

He liked this as much they did. After all, while all of them had buys jobs, they weren't married to each other but remained loyal to each other. It could be months before they saw each other again. It has been three months since last time. During the winter holidays, the women decided to visit him. While he didn't know why they fled Japan's cold weather to get to Belgium, he didn't understand. After all, when they arrived, a snowstorm shut Belgium down.

At last, Kerlongsj saw how the women fell in an embrace when they had reached a level of satisfaction. He loved to stay in this night but he knew that he had to go home. It had been long enough. Pulling Reiri from Chifuyu, both women nuzzled in the touch.

First kissing Reiri on her forehead and after that, Chifuyu, the Flemish Devil dressed himself and left the room before looking back to the two. They were sleeping naked but he had made sure they wouldn't need to sleep in a mess of body fluids. He walked down from the house that Reiri had. She and Kizuna had lived there before he went to Tokyo. Most likely, he would be on his way to the school.

Leaving a note to his two lovers, he would go out. He smelled the air that he knew. The smell of spring. A winter had come to an end and a spring would begin. A new start. Kerlongsj didn't like the spring. It caused better weather and it showed a lot more but he preferred the dark winter. He smiled and made a skateboard.

This would be a new story for a lot of people. For this world, Eros and Byakushiki would shake the foundations of this fucking world. That was unchangeable. But they were given Mattheus and Joel. Only now, his organization had been digging in how a pilot could be developed right under their noses. Well, at least, things would be quiet for now.

Reiri and Chifuyu might not be liked by many but when you have to deal with women like Tabane Shinonono and Nayuta Hida who saw the world as nothing more than their personal fuck toy, it was maybe for the best something like Kerlongsj and his Hackers existed.

He then turned around and grinned on what would happen next. In any case, he and his boys had a first seat. It was not necessary for them to become players on this field. They just had to wait to see how things would turn out.

Kerlongsj floated away until he got a call. "Sup?" The most wanted, dangerous, powerful man asked. "Yo bro."

"Anaton, what's up, kid?" Kerlongsj asked his little brother.

"We have been looking stuff up. Make one wild guess what Eros ability is." Oh, right. The reason why a lot of countries preferred IS above HHG (Heart Hybrid Gears), was because HHG had a natural recovery compared to the faster reload of the Infinite Stratos. It could take a long time and nothing seemed to change that.

"No. You can tell me. But let me guess. He can restore the points of the HHG?" Anaton smirked on that answer. His bro wasn't that much a genius but he was no idiot. He had a decent set of brains.

"Good guess. And you're going to laugh your ass off how. By performing lewd acts on his partner. And it is also shown her that he can have multiple partners. The dream of every boy alive?" Anaton asked. Oh, right. Because Anaton was just twelve, he had no real dirty ideas in his head. For him, sex was a way of reproducing species. Why people always made such a big deal about it was beyond him?

"A good thing that he is going to an as good as an all-girl school?" Kerlongsj answered. Most boys would kill for a gift like that but he knew better.

"An as good as all-girl school?" Anaton asked, surprised. This was new.

"Buckle up, kid. They've decided to fuse both the ISA and Ataraxia into one school. Great right?" Anaton laughed at that. He couldn't believe it. Did they decide to do that?

It was no secret even for countries without an Infinite Stratos program that Infinite Stratos and Heart Hybrid Gear Pilots had no love for each other. The only reason why they tolerated each other was because they covered the weakness of the other and because they had the Hackers who were standing as a threat towards them.

For Kerlongsj, it didn't really matter. He knew that the world would not go out to destroy him and his cause. First of all, they couldn't. Secondly, because Kerlongsj and his cause were offering alternatives and had their hands into way too much stuff.

"Anyway kid. It's not our problem. Let's see how things play out." Kerlongsj heard the snicker. "I suppose that Reiri and Chifuyu tired you out. Shouldn't you be sleeping with them? And folding their clothes while looking after your kids."

"If you aren't going to shut up, I'm gonna kill you, you fucking brat."

"Try it, old man. I take you heads-on."

He had spent too much time on the road, it would be time Kerlongsj and Anaton would be close to each other. On another plane, a young man saw a star passing by. He looked up but his sleep clouded brain only wished for sleep.

What happens when women take power, they cause all sorts of shit? A pissed off young man walked from the plane with men who were equally pissed. The plane they were on, had the airco shut down so they were sitting in a box that felt like a sauna.

The man looked at his companion. A young boy, twelve years old, a look that just screamed anger. "Penny for your thoughts, Joel?"

"I'm five seconds in Japan and I'm already wanting to go home, Mattheus." The older man looked to the boy and he couldn't agree more. He just hoped that the reason why they were here was a good one.

Mattheus walked with Joel away from the plane. He looked back up to the sky.

He really thought that he saw a star passing by. Anyway, he made his wish. He wished that he could be over with this bullshit and that he could go home.

* * *

I have felt better writing stuff on this school right now but I'm just tired. Good thing I have enough music on my device. This was fun enough to do but I wasn't joking. The chance that smaller stories get updated is bigger, only because smaller stories require smaller chapters. It's easier to find one and a half hours or two hours and write a small piece like this and post it, compared to my other stories.

Saluut.


	3. Question

Hey guys,

No this is not a chapter, I'm busy working on one and thinking something out. It's just that there's something stuck in my head with my newest story and there' a certain scenario that I like to play out in my latest story.

Infinite Stratos vs Masou Gakuen HxH Stories told. In short, ST. Like its predecessor. Joel and

Mattheus make an appearance and there's a question for you all that has been running through my mind.

As most of you know who are familiar with my story, Joel is Mattheus little engineer and weapon maker. He's also somewhat of a little brother and best friend towards the man.

It's common thing for the two that Joel would take Mattheus' lap as seat. This is not done in any sort of perverted way but more a casual show of platonic affection and a notice of normalcy towards each other.

I know that I haven't gotten any complains about it but just go verify. Do any of you guys have a problem with the fact that a twelve year old boy takes the lap of a twenty year old male who he sees as best friend? If you guys find it creepy, let me now.

If you guys think that I'm overthinking stuff by being a stupid idiot, let me know. Currently I'm working at my story and also on catching up stuff in the Division.

Saluut.


	4. Arriving

Yo guys seem like I have been three years on this site (the seventeenth of February) and it's been three rocky years. But for some reason, I like this place. Couldn't be a YouTuber or pro gamer but I know that I have a lot of fun to come now.

The sites are still messed up, I have my work cut out for me and I have the stuff to do. Also, I got homework and I have studied but I can use this little piece before I go out. A friend of me persuaded to go watch Markiplier. I can't say I have heard of him but hey, not being at home is good for me. And because of stuff going on, I was busy.

A new nice thing. One of my buds took me to Markiplier, you're welcome tour. Now, I will tell you that I don't know that much about it, I'm not that big of a follower on YouTube except for some smaller music makers on which turned on first base but I have to say that I liked the show. Man, one thing that will hinge on me for a long time is how open those guys were and when they told us that they found it unbelievable it was they stood in our place.

And one thing was even more shocking. How respectful we were compared to some other places they were. We were quiet, didn't scream and didn't interrupt them when they had some persons on stage. That. Was. Cool.

I have also told my bud that I will drag him to a Sabaton concert. I will spare him from Graspop, that is a real big thing but whenever Sabaton will rock our heads off in Antwerp, I'll drag him with me. Maybe not 2018 but 2019, there's a big chance they come back.

That all asides, I got some time to write. After this, a small meal and that up to study.

Second addition. I can tell you guys about something that happened a few days ago but because some persons don't deserve my energy, I have decided to leave it out. It's not worth relieving your energy on something that some would write off as horrible. Just because I am not the greatest writer, I know that I am not the best on this section but for me, I don't care. What I put up, I'm confident about and I don't think give a shit if some would say it's dope shit.

Third addition. Sorry guys, this is going to happen a lot of times when I work. In the weekends of March, the Division decided I would not have any sort of free time. They decided to do global events during the weekends. When I had the time, I would play as much as I can.

I have done a record of missions. On one day, I have played twenty-four missions, going from difficult to challenging. The day after, I did several missions again. I was dead set on having a certain patch that would make me play Hudson Refugee Camp, Amherst's Apartment, Subway Morgue, Napalm Production Site and the Dragon's Nest Incursion with nothing more than only a pistol. This was the patch. Play those missions and use a pistol. Good thing for me is that I got a decent First Wave X-45 pistol with a magazine capacity of 33 bullets. Fun time for me and it was good you could complete Napalm Production on difficult. The Dragon's Nest was okay but to complete Napalm Production on Legendary with only a sidearm would be impossible.

At the Dragon's Nest, we have three of the four Agents armed with a pistol. Still completed it. It was fun and I have my nice amount of stuff.

I had also written out some stuff but I wasn't content with it as I found it atrociously written out so I decided to delete and start again. Better that than to continue on a note that isn't good. Sorry. So without further ado, until the next time, let's begin.

So I started this on the seventeenth of February and right now, it's the second of April. Sorry that I took so long.

* * *

Mattheus blinked twice if he wasn't mistaken to see a shooting star. That all asides, he was seriously tired and a little bit pissed off. Okay, scratch that, he was seriously pissed off. The flight he got off right now had been less than favorable and it had been way too long for what it was.

To make matters worse, the airco was shut down so he felt quite sick as well. Coupled with a woman that wouldn't shut her mouth for the entire flight, Mattheus wondered why homicide of man against women had risen the last years and why he was unlucky enough to have that whore who screaming the entire plane together wasn't shot dead.

Shaking his head, he walked through the place. Compared to his home, Tokyo had a way more futuristic airport. A song rang through his head. 'Laat ons een bloem en wat gras dat nog groen is. Laat ons een boom en het zicht op de zee.' "Vergeet voor een keer hoeveel geld een miljoen is. De wereld die moet nog een eeuwigheid mee." **[Leave them a flower, some grass that is still green. Leave them a three and the sigh on the sea. Forgot for one time how much money is a million. The world has to go on for an entirety.]**

"De kans dat hij op deze manier een eeuwigheid mee gaat, lijkt me heel sterk." **[The chance that he would go on for an eternity sounds like a very strong thing to me.]** He looked to his side to see that Joel was getting in a better mood. Truth be told, Joel was as pissed if not even more compared to him. The Irish Punk was tough as nails and he had his fair share. He could stay awake for easily a couple of days to a longer fashion. But the whore that didn't keep her mouth shut, man. That made Joel pissed.

"Als er meer van het soort dat we op het vliegtuig zagen hier rondlopen, ga ik terug naar huis." **[If more of the kind of women we saw on the plane are here, I'm going home.]** Joel grinned as Mattheus told him that. He wasn't hoping for this kind of place to study for three years. Frankly, he wondered why the hell he was here.

He had no real clue why the Hackers allowed this all to happen. A male pilot from Belgium. He was more surprised that Joel and he weren't killed when they started working on the machine. But his story would be for another time. Not knowing directions but not needing them, Mattheus and Joel were now standing in the main hall.

There were quite a lot of foreigners where the women outnumbered the men. Not abnormal if you consider that the Infinite Stratos didn't work on men besides two very (un)lucky bastards and that from all Heart Hybrid Gear pilots, one in four were males and in the total one in ten were active HHG users.

Mattheus knew that he wouldn't be liked. Not by HHG uses who saw Infinite Stratos as infective and expensive toys and not by Infinite Stratos, because he was a Belgian male. Not that he actually gave a flying fuck. As long he got Joel with him, he didn't care. In fact, he knew this from the second he had to go the ISA. Joel would be the one with the most common sense.

Dressed in a sweater and comfortable pants, Mattheus would give most fashion gurus heart failing. Not that he actually cared. His sweater was zipped open and was a nice blue that matched his eyes. His shirt underneath was black with The Last Stand painted on it. His pants had a khaki brown color and there were a bit baggy to see. On his face, the only noticeable thing was his rings. At least, in Western views.

He was a rare breed here with blond-brown hair and blue eyes. Hitler's Übermensch. Fuck no. He was no Nazi or even right winged. He loathed those idiots. For him, he handled everyone like this. Treat me right and I'll do the same. You don't well, you and I aren't going to work out.

Mattheus walked around, looking at the students. If he was younger, he would be happy enough to be around that many girls but at this point, he just couldn't give a shit. He was in no way going after those spoiled, little girls. No thank you. He was in the situation of today's society a loser. Never had a girlfriend, virgin and his friends were lost. Not that he really cared about it.

On older age, things just go that way. Walking with his hands in his pockets and Joel next to him, he only carried a backpack which was just a few essentials. He didn't need more from his home. Clothes would be found there and why should he need that many clothes if he would carry his uniform?

The two got some looks and whispers but they didn't care about it. Given that they were used to it, speaking up would be too much of a hassle. Luckily, they got on their train fast. Right. Because of the ISA melting with Ataraxia, the monorail was expended to every big stop. This is why Mattheus and Joel were picked up at the airport with the monorail instead of having to travel down to the ISA on their own devices. Used to public transport, Mattheus and Joel walked in the train and the older male walked around before he found a comfortable spot where he and Joel could catch some sleep.

Throwing the bag of Joel up, he took his own bag and threw it above their heads. Mattheus took a seat and sat down. Joel lifted the man's arm and used the larger body as a pillow. "Mind if I catch some sleep?" Joel asked while Mattheus shook his head.

"Not at all, kid. I was thinking the same thing." But fate had other plans for the man as a younger man sat down. The male in front of them was a Japanese young man. He had blue eyes and black hair. Unlike Mattheus comfortable but not at all appropriate clothes, he wore a black suit which was rather fitting for him. Mattheus raised an eyebrow at the male and sighed.

"Sorry, is this seat taken?" Mattheus found it weird he was polite. He could say no and let the guy leave. On the other hand, most people would like to travel, not alone but with others around them. This guy was alone so Mattheus decided to spare him and let him sit down.

"Be my guest." His tone betrayed the tiredness he felt. God, it had been from his last year at school trip when he felt this beaten.

"Thank you." The guy sat down. Unlike Mattheus, he had nothing on him and Mattheus didn't have to guess this guy would go to Ataraxia. Holding his mouth shut, Mattheus didn't say anything. Not because he didn't want to but more because he wanted to sleep. But unfortunately, the guy didn't see it that way.

"Eh, may I ask something?" Rolling his eyes, this guy had a lot to learn to leave sleeping men sleep but he decided to speak. "Yes, what is it?"

"Why does a teacher like you have a first-year middle school student with you?" Okay, that was one of the stupidest things Mattheus ever heard to be said to him but he realized that he had Joel with him.

"Eh, kid. I'm not a teacher. I'm a student and this piece of shit sleeping is the one I need if I ever wanna pass my grades."

"Wait, you're a third year?" Mattheus wanted to punch brains, his or the guy sitting at the opposite table. "No. I'm a first year ISA student. My name's Mattheus Adjzof, Belgian representative candidate and this is Joel Pearce, the boy who repaired the Infinite Stratos and you, mister-I-am-too-curious-for-my-own good?!"

Mattheus wasn't normally so short but he was tired, beaten and exhausted and he wanted some sleep, at least for Joel before they had to attend the train of stupidity and insanity that was high school.

"What, you're what? Sorry, I'm Kizuna. Kizuna Hida." Mattheus found a bell ringing in the back of his head. "Hida? As in Hida, the one who is said to have made the Heart Hybrid Gears?" Kizuna felt intruded and offended but he realized that he did the same with Mattheus. So he decided to speak up.

"Yes. That Hida. I'm her son. And again. Are you a male Infinite Stratos pilot? And you're Belgian?" Mattheus grinned and he sat back

"Yep." Popping the P on the end, he found the reaction amusing. "And you said that?" Kizuna pointed at Joel. "Yep, Joel is the one who made my unit but you're going to get jack shit reaction of him. He's sleeping and if he wakes up tomorrow morning, we might be lucky."

Joel stirred and clutched closer. He drooled on Mattheus shirt who sighed on the action. Great.

"So you're going to the ISA?" Kizuna asked, a bit more intrigued by the man sitting in front of him. "Yep. I'm a male pilot and Joel could finish up my unit before the first semester of this year."

"Hold on. Are you Mattheus Adjzof? Adjzof as in…."

"Freya Adjzof, the girl who was meant as a project between Belgium, France, and Germany and who died during the Antwerp Expo bombing? Yes. She was my little sister."

Kizuna held his hand in front of his mouth. "Jesus. But wait. How does…" Mattheus cut him off. "Hida, you're going to ask questions that are not appropriate and I am not in the mood of telling. So switch the subject or switch your mouth." Kizuna didn't want to know what he meant but the tone was harsh and to the point. Kizuna got the message.

"Sorry. It's just. I wasn't really prepared to go to Ataraxia." Mattheus found that weird to hear. It wasn't uncommon. In fact, Kizuna going to Ataraxia would be a lot more plausible than "Not prepared to go? Why not? Although it is weird to see a male going to Ataraxia as they prefer to have women using the units. So what set you off?"

Kizuna noticed that the tone changed. Instead of offended and outraged, Mattheus was now listening. "Well, I was one of the first pilots but…" Mattheus put up his hand. "Don't go on. I don't think I'm allowed to hear that yet. Same with me. So you got a unit."

Kizuna nodded. While it was something to tell, it was maybe for the better he didn't tell too much about his life. Not yet at least.

"Yes, well. I do have an HHG." Kizuna looked down on his lap while Mattheus was surprised by that. "Well, what is the name?" The name of my unit is Lavathenian. What's your machine called?" Kizuna looked around before he spoke.

"Ros…" Mattheus heard him say in a soft whisper. "What?"

"Ros." Again, not clear enough.

"Again man. Speak up. What's the name of the damn thing?"

"Eros," Kizuna said loudly, a blush on his face. Okay, that's indeed an embarrassing name if he ever heard one.

"That's an embarrassing name if I ever heard one. Who the hell gave it that name?" Kizuna sighed. "My mom. Well, I was one of the first she tested those units on. And she decided to name the unit like that because she found it a good name."

"Your mom got some serious issues? I mean. She's not that well known in my home and well. From what I heard. Jesus." Mattheus said and he meant that. From what he heard of Nayuta and or Tabane, he didn't really like that much about them.

"You tell me. But anyway, I don't know why I am needed at that school. I mean. Eros" in the spark, he forgot the embarrassment that came with his name "isn't that strong and it doesn't really have any special things it can do."

Mattheus shrugged on it. "Wish I could help you but eh, I'm gonna need Joel to get through this. But we gotta help each other out. I and you don't really belong at that school." The older man said and Kizuna agreed to it.

"That's true. I wonder how Ichika has been doing?" Kizuna said to Mattheus. "Ichika? Ichika Orimura? You know him." On that question, he got a nod and a bit more information. "Yes, our two families. Well, our older sisters, they know each other and they have a healthy rivalry with each other. I and Ichika got some history but anyways, we still don't know things will be going to the school. Although I can think it's not going to be really fun. I still don't know why they would mix those two schools with each other."

Mattheus looked outside and in the passing by, the place looked beautiful. "You ask a very good question but I'm afraid that no sane person would have an answer." During the trip, Mattheus and Kizuna talked about trivialities like games, tv series and music. Upon learning that Mattheus was a metal head, he put up certain songs that he liked.

A while after, he closed his eyes to take a nap. He was tired and wanted some rest so his body could at least reset.

After the school, Mattheus woke Joel up who despite Mattheus first thoughts was better. He was still damn tired and his twelve year old body would give out eventually. But Mattheus needed him awake so he could carry the luggage. At the school, they had two big lines. Those for the ISA and those for the HHG.

"Well, Kizuna, we're going to see each other again. See you around." Mattheus said offering a hand. Kizuna looked down on it, while Japanese had other customs, younger generations took over Western ideas. He shook it. "Yeah, see you around."

Kizuna walked to his own section while Mattheus had his hands buried in his pockets and Joel having a sleepy head so he was resting in Mattheus' back. He was getting looks from left and right but that was something he got used to.

Even if he wasn't the person he was, having a kid in his back, he would still get looks. If he was around four years younger and was a bit more normal or socially acceptable, he would be seen as normal but that wasn't the case.

Well, he couldn't give less than a fuck. He was happy with who he was now and as long those girls kept to themselves, he wouldn't care about that. He also noticed that despite the school would be normally in session, a lot of students were outside. If they wouldn't have classes yet, it would be great.

Mattheus' head felt like lead. He thought that a day after Graspop would be bad but this was doubling it. He felt sick and tired. Nothing could beat that.

Suddenly, he looked up to see a raven-haired woman standing. She had brown eyes who were looking strictly upon him, she wore a business outfit who was fitting her nicely. Was she looking a little less strict, Mattheus would try to get to know her but even he, a man that had no interest in the Infinite Stratos, knew who she was.

Chifuyu Orimura, the First Brunhilde and if he wasn't mistaken, his homeroom teacher. Most would be impressed or honored that Chifuyu Orimura found him worthy of her attention but the young Flemish man couldn't care less about that. His eyes were disinterested in her or that could be because he was tired.

"Adjzof Mattheus?" Chifuyu asked in a tone that would fit her persona that she was giving here. "Yep." He said to her, Joel just stirring in his sleep.

"Good. Do you know who I am?" Mattheus titled his head a bit to the right, an eyebrow raised and his mouth ready to spout a bit of insult. Yet, he kept them in his mouth.

"Yeah. Chifuyu Orimura. Retired Brunhilde, top-ranked pilot and one of the very few Infinite Stratos pilots who has been undefeated by the Heart Hybrid Gear and who survived multiple encounters with Hackers. No mean feat, I gotta admit."

While that would be seen as praise, Mattheus just stated facts and Chifuyu's eyes twitched on that part of information but she had a pretty good idea. Mattheus came from Kerlongsj's home and unlike men from most countries, they would be a lot more resilient towards women.

"You're pretty astute? How do you know that?" Mattheus smirk became a bit wider but he shook his head. "Not telling, my secret, your guess. Now, why does the Great Brunhilde lower herself to talk a man like me?"

His instincts told him to step asides. He wouldn't drop Joel when he evaded a few attacks from an older student. That woman had brown hair like most students and a mean look in her eyes.

"Can't you fucking vermin understand that you're talking to Chifuyu Orimura? Do you honestly believe that just because you can pilot the Infinite Stratos, you believe that you have stepped on our level? Learn your place."

"If I was at your place, I think that I had to have a real hard time touching the ground. Bitch. Second. How the fuck I act is my own goddamn decision. As long Orimura there is okay with how I speak, I don't care. She can tell me how I can speak to her. Why? Cause she's my better. But you aren't. If you wanna know why?" Mattheus materialized a handgun while swiping the still sleeping boy in his arms.

"Cause I have a personal unit and you don't." The girls around them had mouths that dropped open when they saw a MALE standing with a thing that most of them would never get their hands on. "Yeah, that gotta hurt right. I don't think I have to tell you but no Mass Produced Unit can give you a customized handgun. Only a Personal Unit can." Switching to Chifuyu, she waited and let him deal with this. She gave him an okay but he was on thin ice.

Mattheus had a decent idea how far he could go. Now, it was time to try that out. He walked to the woman.

"You want to know how I got my hands on such a thing? Maybe, if you look me up, you'd find out. But for now, you can shut your mouth, bitch. I'm not in the mood of arguing. I haven't slept a decent hour in the last two days and I had to deal with women of your ilk in the plane while I had to calm down a kid who would have ripped her throat out. You have a little sibling?"

She shook her head.

"Guess that's fortunate. Lemme tell you when someone is making a little kid angry and you can't do jack shit to stop that. That ain't any sort of fun. So my mistake if I'm a bit on edge." The woman shut up and moved away. Mattheus cursed, he wanted to keep a low profile but with his assets, that wouldn't happen.

Chifuyu would have guessed this would happen. The Hacker had been keeping tabs on him and Kerlongsj himself met Mattheus a couple of times. Incognito of course but the image of Mattheus was that of a young man who wouldn't take shit from anyone, treated those who had earned his respect in a correct fashion and that he wouldn't back down easily.

In other words, someone that Chifuyu could appreciate. Common sense was a hard thing to come by.

"Okay, Mattheus. I would normally ask you to come to class but because the events you undoubtedly heard of, classes are not mandatory until next week."

"So you're saying that cause high fuck ups decided to mix the HHG and the IS in one school to save costs and show off other countries, which even I, a guy that comes from the land where the Hackers are king, know that's not a good thing, I can crash in my bed till this afternoon without you getting on my ass? That about right?"

Chifuyu's was a bit amused by his choice of words. While vulgar and certainly not fitting a statement of a student in this school, he was right about it.

"Yes. Although, I would like to tell you a bit more. Follow me to your room." Mattheus took his left arm so he could support Joel better. He was walking behind Chifuyu Orimura.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you, you're something very special." Mattheus heard her say that when they entered the dorm rooms.

"I guess so. Anyway, teach. Why'd allow me to speak to that woman like that?" Chifuyu turned and looked at the man. He easily was a head taller than her and a lot more build out compared to her. She had to admit. This was not a typical high school student.

"Because you were right about what you said. Anyway, I don't really care much about your actions as long they don't go too far." Mattheus shrugged and grinned. "What's going too far? That's a matter of values. What I see fit, you would see as going too far. But anyway, it's not me you should worry about. Joel's the real kicker."

"Joel?" Chifuyu asked while Mattheus moved his head to his back. "The kid in my back. He's out like a light and believe me, it's not me who's spoiling anything. That's up to him. But anyway, Orimura, you have more to know." Chifuyu crossed her arms.

"No, although, I would appreciate it if you drop by at my office in the coming week and explain more about yourself. I would guess that you are very tired right now and you just want to sleep." Mattheus nodded gratefully.

"You don't have a roommate yet, though he should arrive soon. For now, you can sleep here. I do hope to see you at dinner."

Mattheus looked at the clock. At this point, it was nearly 1 pm. "What time dinner served?" He asked politely.

"Six pm. Is that a problem?" Mattheus shook his head. "No, I know that I need to grab a bite if you haven't eaten anything decent in the last hours. I'll show up then. But for now, please. Can I sleep?" Chifuyu smiled and nodded.

"Certainly. I have more questions but those will have to wait." She closed the door and she sighed. She knew about Mattheus. The file Kerlongsj gave her told him who Joel was. A punk that grew up in the IRA and a master engineer. Mattheus picked him from the street, four years ago.

When a bomb tore away Mattheus only reason to live and a young boy lost his parents. There was more than what he told Kizuna on that ride just to shut the boy up. Not that Chifuyu knew that Mattheus had met Kizuna on that ride.

Still, Mattheus showed he wasn't really affected by that but more strong compared to herself. She knew a lot about him, already. Of course, Reiri, being the real principal knew but he wouldn't tell others so soon.

She had a good idea those things would take time and he needed a person to heal him. The question remains. Where do you find a healer for a man like him?

After a few hours, Mattheus woke up. He had been sleeping in his clothes from the airport, although he discarded his shoes. He looked to Joel and while he knew that Joel wouldn't like it, he had to eat now and be awake for a while.

Walking over to the boy, he shook the shoulder of the punk. Green eyes opened to him and a small smile crept up his face. "Mattheus, yo. Time to go to class?"

The boy asked in a sleepy voice. "Not really. Got a week of recess. But you need to eat a bit. Sorry kid."

Normally, a boy would be nagging if he was shaken awake but Joel understood that. So he took his shoes and followed Mattheus.

The two walked away to the cafeteria. The older man guessed not that many students were around. Not that he really cared about that. He was starving and he needed to eat and go back to sleep. That was the most basic of things right now. The cafeteria was open and quite a few faces turned their way. Not that he really cared, a look was enough to piss most off.

Mattheus got himself a tray and filled with enough food for him and Joel. The cooks had to look twice at the amount the two would eat. It was more like a thing for a small army. Sitting down with at least half a dozen courses, he chose an empty stop to the windows.

Sitting down, Joel took a different place and the two started eating in a rapid pace. Looking around, a lot of students decided to forego most food. Did they ever think that guys would like that? Not that most guys he knew would ever date landwhales, himself included, but his friend would agree that a girl with a bit more meat on her bones would be a lot better.

More because you would never have to worry when you would fuck her. Too skinny was never good. A bit more fat on it would be better. Because of his show, he would be left alone and in half an hour, Mattheus had stuffed more food in his belly than he had done in the last week.

Looking to Joel, the boy made the sign he had enough behind his teeth. So the two cleaned up and walked away with Joel climbing in Mattheus' neck.

"Tell me again why the fuck I'm supposed to carry in my neck?"

"Cause you're needing this for practice on my weapon. Something that can finally shut that whore Tabane up. She's going to have a hard time getting used to this." Mattheus grimaced. While Joel wasn't a big fan of most people, there were few who really deserved his hate. Chifuyu was not on that list and that was a good thing.

Joel would die but Mattheus doubted the school would be in one piece and the number of casualties would be in the millions.

No, Joel didn't hate Chifuyu. Tabane and Nayuta, that was a different story. Mattheus prayed Joel would never meet those women. But for now, he had bigger worries. Stopping at the school, he saw a boy of fifteen. He had black hair, much like the woman that had escorted them to his room. He had brown eyes and was a bit slim but Mattheus wouldn't be mistaken. This guy was pretty strong despite his looks.

"Ichika Orimura?" Mattheus asked, causing the boy to look at him. "Yes, and you might be?" Mattheus just extended his fist. Ichika looked up and down, not really sure about what he should do. "Don't leave me hanging."

A light went up and Ichika bumped the fist. "Sorry. But again, who are you?" Mattheus took his fist back and Joel walked to him, expecting the same thing. "My name is Mattheus Adjzof. I guess you should have heard of me."

Ichika's mouth dropped. "You're that second male pilot if I'm not mistaken. Since when did you arrive?" Mattheus shrugged. "Today. Sorry but I have been sleeping most of the time I've been here. Your sister if I'm not mistaken asked me to drop by."

"Chifuyu-nee did?" Ichika got hit by a clipboard causing Mattheus and Joel to wince. "It's Orimura-sensei, you moron. Understood."

"Yes, Chifuyu-nee." Okay, Ichika had a hard time adjusting, cause a second hit followed by that. "That hurt."

"Anyway, teach. You asked me to drop by." Mattheus said, getting the attention of his head. "Yes. Thank you. What are your first impressions of this school?"

"Can you expel me without any good reason?" Mattheus asked in a joking tone. Chifuyu glared at him and he too got a hit. "Fuck, I was just asking." Chifuyu was ready for a second hit but Mattheus blocked her. "I don't like when you do that."

"Keep your mouth in check. And as for you, I guess you have a good reason for bringing a boy with you." Joel glared at her.

"Well, what's the big deal? Some students take maids or servants with them so what's the big deal?"

Chifuyu looked at him. "Who asked you? May I ask your name first?"

Joel sighed. "Joel Connor Pearce. As for who asked me, I don't really care. But I'm here to stay. Unless you want Mattheus to really fuck this up. Unlike me, he doesn't know jack shit about the Infinite Stratos and he will need me to pass." Mattheus wacked the head of the boy.

"Joel. If I gotta keep my mouth in check, do the same. And FYI, you wanted to join along." He turned to Chifuyu Orimura. "Sorry, he and I are a package deal. I'm gonna need him." Chifuyu sighed. "I don't really mind but Adjzof. I have one question. The relationship between you and this boy, what is that?"

Joel and Mattheus looked at each other. "Well, that's up to the kid," Mattheus answered and Joel shrugged. "Bro, adoptive dad, something like that." Chifuyu nodded.

"Very well. Orimura, you and Adjzof are sharing rooms. I hope you two to behave. The next week class will start. I expect you two to come here and let me know what is going on." The two answered with a loud "Yes ma'am." After that, Chifuyu let them off and the three walked back with Joel back in Mattheus' neck.

"Didn't expect the second male here." Mattheus shrugged on that. "You mean a second male IS a pilot. Cause there are HHG pilots around. One that knew you BTW." Ichika looked surprised at that. "Who?"

"Kizuna Hida. Met him on the train to this madhouse. How do you cope?" Ichika shrugged. "Well, it's just that after Tabane invented the Infinite Stratos, it was like this for most of the world. We had to build a school to train people in this field of discipline. Hand over your research and technology. Ah, you'll bear all the financing costs. Seriously?" Ichika answered to Mattheus.

"It's really fucked up."

"Well, at least. I don't have to worry about guilt. I mean. I come from Hackers land so I'm not gotten by that guilt. Still, how you guys were treated was really fucked up. Couple that with the rivalry on HHG and the world became a fucking powder kick."

Ichika grinned on that. "Yeah and then you gotta think that we were so close to it." Mattheus crossed his arms over that.

"What you mean by that?" Ichika looked startled but shrugged it off. "Sorry, not your business."

"No problem. Anyway, I'm going to nap. If you want our room number, it's 1025 unless you wanna close your eyes as well."

"No thanks. I'm grabbing a bite and I'll see you guys in our room." He said while he took the opposite directions. Mattheus and Joel walked off to his room.

"Okay, we've been here for what twelve hours and we've met three decent human beings," Joel said when Mattheus and he were alone.

"If you ask me, Joel. That's a big thing. Anyway, I'm going back to sleep. I'm spent. We'll see how things work out later." Joel and Mattheus laid their heads back, out like a light. Mattheus looked to the ceiling. Things were really crazy here and he was no psychic but he would guess that things would get a lot crazier.

* * *

Okay, I'm done. This went out pretty big and while I'd like to do more, if I don't close off around now, I'll never have the chance. I'm two weeks from school and I'd really hope to write more. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was fun writing this.

Thank you for the support that I have been getting. You guys really help me out on this. Got nothing more to add right now. Things are low at my place and I'm not in a good place to game. Too much light that comes in.

Saluut.


	5. Kerlongsj

This is a series of shots published over several fics that I have been working on. Some of might or might not know but I am a fan, pretty big one of Linkin Park. And if you are as well, I suppose I don't have to tell you what happened, now exactly a year ago.

This is a bunch of shots that are linked to several songs worked out on the characters. I decided to post this one here and in the coming stories, all linked to my OC's.

Maybe a bit of explanation.

Kerlongsj is New Divide. Like the song, that introduced me to Linkin Park. Kerlongsj was my first OC. He helped me in this world and gave me a name. As for why I have posted it here on this, this one holds a lot of connection to him.

* * *

It was like a shock for Kerlongsj but he woke up after he felt something missing. No, not something. Someones. It was long days after everything came down. It had been a really busy time for him as well. But he still hoped to see those two again. It started with the first one but for some reason, he quickly got attached to them both. He wasn't really that surprised. After all, those two were so similar that he couldn't help but fall in love with those women. They were the ones that challenged him, that made things difficult for them. But in the end, it worked out.

Kerlongsj didn't have to look hard to find them. He had a good idea where they would be. One more evening at this place. He had been around for a bit and had spoken to a bit to quite a few different people. Was it too much to ask on those two to look after him for a bit? After all, he had done quite a bit for them as well. He had been busy looking after them when he went back home. He sighed and made his way out of the comfortable bed. While it was a good place to sleep, he rather had those two around as well.

Taking out the black sweater with the dragon print, he was quick to take that one. It was something from his last adventure at Graspop. Damn, those nights were chilly. He then zipped up his pants and made his way out of the room. He was alone so far and he was sure to be quiet. A life of his made one cautious to begin with. He kept his guard up despite being tired. As a statement for that, he yawned. Still, he focussed on his surroundings. A day of hard work was the best medicine for a sound night. That was something he had accepted a long time ago.

He exited the building. Despite summer closing in, it was still chilly outside. Not that his breath would become clouds like in winter, it was possible to have evenings like that but more because he found the place where he wanted to be. The place where those two would be. Turning around, one wore a black kimono, fitting with her signature and the other one wore a white one. It was clothes that he found fitting on those two. They suited them as much did his clothes. He had refused to wear the clothes of the inn as the only thing he ever wanted was to sleep. But that was now out of the question.

The two parted a bit so he could stand in the middle. Kerlongsj sighed as he got the idea why those two were mad at him but he was not going to apologize. They should know there were bigger issues than just the two of them. And that he went more out his way to help them out. Didn't stop the glares from being any easier. No sir.

But he didn't really mind. He was the only human on the planet that would achieve piss those two off. Go after him and make him feel the brunt of their wrath. After that, he stopped them and made sure they would listen. Worked every time. The two just stopped looking angry and softened after they felt the energy seeping into their system. His boost was really welcome. Despite both earning the title of top women of the last century, he was one of the few that treated them like normal humans. He just waited until they came around. They did eventually and both wrapped their heads on Kerlongsj as they looked for his strenght. He didn't mind that as that was the reason he looked for them.

Wrapping his arms around them, they neslted in his touch. He couldn't believe those women were actualy the ones that staked their claim on him. Not that he challenged them. At least not in that way.

While it was true that a man would look for things he never could have, Kerlongsj would never deny this relationship wasn't interesting. And it was benificial for everyone invovled.

The sun was rising and the three just basked in the glory. One more day to fight. One more day to face dangers. One more day to love.

* * *

Short one this time, sorry about that. I didn't intend to make it too long. I hope that there's enough left for the imagination. I first wrote this for ATSS but decided that ST would be better for this.

As for the current uploading, I'm working now things are calming down and my weekends are getting easier to write. During the week, my body often is too tired to work when things are busy. Next week will be different. Saturday won't be at home so either I'll game or write but Sunday and Monday will be at home. 21st is a holiday in Belgium so we don't have to go to work on Monday. I will tell you that next week, however, will be really, really, really hot. They're speaking of 40C° so that's above anything I have ever felt in Belgium. During those days, it won't be easy for me to write. I'll try next weekend.

Since last Sunday, I have been working on a few side jobs and it might be something that I'll tell you gusy about later. Please be patient for the coming weeks. I'll try to have three major updates in summer like I normally do.

Saluut.


	6. Embarrassment and girls

It's been a while since I wrote in this story and with my school knocking on my door again when I wrote this begin, it can take a while. The good news is that things might be a little bit more open compared to last year. I do hope that I'll have some more time. And this is going to be a year of closing things.

The good news for you guys is that I'll spend lots of time at my mother's place, especially in the coming month so it'll be hard for to game but it'll give me a reason to write as I can do that without being looked at like a piece of trash.

As for the picture, this was done by Oslight. Check out his Deviant Art profile. He did a few commissions for me last summer.

* * *

Kizuna was slumped down over his desk with Ichika and Mattheus sitting next to him, looks of pity in their eyes. The remainders of the classroom, a blessing that besides the Infinite Stratos pilots, there were no guys here looked at Kizuna like a pervert. That was due to his sister's and now appointed principal to tell everyone, the entire world for that matter, that the restoring of HHG points was no longer an issue.

With Kizuna's wonderful ability of restoring those points, the issue would be solved.

How?

Well, by performing lewd acts on the pilot and the first ones chosen for this experiment as it was right now the case was Amaterasu.

Build out of three top pilots, the Japanese Ace Himekawa Hayuru, the American Ace Yurishia Farandole and the world's Ace Aine Chidorigafuchi, they were the first ones that Kizuna should test it on. Besides that, Amaterasu was going to work close to the Infinite Stratos Pilots with a Personal Unit of which a few them have been in Class 1.1 which was coincidentally (oh, who the hell were they kidding), Chifuyu's class. Kizuna had the idea that the universe whole heartily hated him and that it was looking out for ways to make sure that he would know that till the end of his life.

Unlike the other guys, which made 25% of the school entire population, Mattheus nor Ichika were looking at Kizuna in any different way. Ichika because he knew Kizuna from earlier and found it not his fault and Mattheus because he had met Kizuna on the train and wasn't interested in the girls of the schools to begin with.

It didn't change the current predicament of Kizuna trying to erase the embarrassment in his head when he heard his sister gloat about the 'wonderful' progress that was made. Kizuna hoped that she didn't expect him to become the HHG worlds gigolo. Ichika sat next to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He would have an idea this would be hard but he knew this was just the tip of the iceberg.

Unlike Kizuna, Ichika was seen by a lot of them, at least, Infinite Stratos girls, a something new and exotic. Sure, there were other guys, namely the HHG pilots but nothing like Ichika so that was something new. Coupled with him being Chifuyu's little brother, it made him even more exotic.

While the school was now meant for Heart Hybrid Gear and Infinite Stratos Pilots, the only real crossover so to speak was this class which was taught by Chifuyu Orimura, the only Infinite Stratos Pilot in the world that had earned the respect from HHG users due to her ability of defeating HHG Pilots by herself.

That was now alleviated. The bullshit didn't end there. Because of the school's mixing, Amaterasu would closely work together with the Infinite Stratos pilots with a Personal Unit. That included Mattheus and Ichika. The ones who were now looking at him with pity. More because they'd be stuck with him so best not be horrible assholes towards him.

Kizuna grumbled in the desk. His social life was killed. Okay, he had a number of hot babes which he'd admit, doing lecherous stuff with was nice but did have to come at the price of his pride? That was the thing he wondered. For being so smart, his sister could be such an idiot.

Ichika had taken the desk next to him and Mattheus sat with Joel in his lap. "Can someone please shoot me?" Kizuna begged the two males.

"Sorry man. I don't intend to spend the next twenty years in a Japanese prison cell. Although, you can say that you have a really bad time." Mattheus tone was a bit serious but like Ichika, he pitied the guy. "I feel for you man. But what can we do now?"

In the class, there were several girls already sitting in. One blond girls with her hair in drills around her hair who was looking at the group. Mattheus began to count. Around 12 IS girls and 7 HHG girls were in the class. So far, twenty two pilots.

Joel exhaled, pretty small standard compared to those girls. From the seven HHG girls, three of them were the ones on which Kizuna was ordered to perform Heart Hybrid. Hayuru Himekawa, Yurishia Farandole and Aine Chidorigafuchi. He had to admit that the suits didn't leave much to the imagination.

Speaking about imagination, the name could have been better, Mattheus mused.

Besides the furious blush from Hayuru, to which some other girls shared in the sentiment, there were others who weren't used to males. Or who believed that female on male wasn't the norm. of course ,that were those who weren't too frivolous about that pervert. Yurishia was maybe an exception to the rule of who Joel guessed she looked forward to getting on with Kizuna.

Or she was trying to hide that fact. Mattheus wouldn't find it that weird.

After all, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen. Those were the age when someone sexually bloomed and given how hot the girls were, that might have caused something. Seriously, those girls were top notch of the female body.

It wasn't sure if that was a good thing given how a lot of the world was still ruled by guys. But that asides, there were girls here who would have a hard time to uphold their ideals while some guys around who were also top of their genders.

Mattheus hoped this school had prepared for that. As for girls as guys would be getting along just fine. He wouldn't have it. Past the twenty, he would make sure that he wouldn't lay a hand on the girls. Sure, he'd never had a girlfriend but it didn't mean that he would happily take an underage girlfriend.

Of course, every woman above the eighteen was open to him. Not that he'd try his luck with Chifuyu or Reiri. Too far out his league and not even going to bother trying. But he wasn't in the fling, he was in a relationship for a long run.

Not that he was a rush or a major player, his natural shyness and uneasiness had to be worked out by getting used to this place. At least, the familiar feeling of thirty five kilograms in his lap made him a bit easier. He still looked around.

Each of these girls were beauties. So far, the classes hadn't started yet but they had to be in class for most of the time until the day was over. Some stupid rule. Not that he intended to go anywhere. Mattheus was hoping it would be 4 pm of 16 hours in his own time, damn soon.

The three looked up to see a young girl with brown hair in a ponytail and a large bust. "Hey Houki." Ichika said.

"Hello, Shinonono-san." Kizuna said as he looked the girl in the eyes.

Houki gave him a small glare as she nodded to him. "Hida. Hello. Ichika, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He answered. At least, he was happy to see his old friend back. "Private."

She requested on which she blushed when Ichika asked where would be the best. "Up the roof?"

There was some nod and the two left the place. Mattheus looked over them and mused on the interaction. "You three seem to know each other." Kizuna nodded. "We do. Ichika, Shinonono-san and me are old friends from back in elementary school. Our older sisters were friends and as you know, my…" The pause was somewhat weird as anyone with a working brain knew that his mother made the HHG.

"My mother made the HHG and her older sister made the IS. They were at the same place and always tried to fight each other in their machines. The three of us just hung out given our situation. I didn't see my mother much and Ichika. Well, let's just say that I wasn't the only one raised by his sister." Mattheus smiled at that.

"Any reason why she calls you with your last name and Orimura with his first? If you three are some would call childhood friends?" Joel asked Kizuna who sighed. "You need to ask? Shinonono-san was always in love with Ichika. It's just that after the White Knight incident, she had to move and the same story went for me. It's been ages since we were together."

"You sound like you felt something for her as well?" Kizuna didn't even look to be embarrassed. He had been through so much that he couldn't feel anything more. And well, Mattheus had just been seated here. He was in this mess with him together. Might as well get to know the guy.

"You can say that again. I have liked for a while but I knew she was pinning for him." A heavy breath escaped his lips. "I don't know if she noticed my feelings for her but I don't care about it. Been too long since that happened. And well, right now. Got no chance at all." Kizuna slumped on the desk.

"You're angry at him?" Mattheus asked. "I mean. You two acted close with each other." Kizuna shook his head. It had been childish but hey, growing up existed for a reason.

"Not really. You don't choose with who you fall in love. I just hoped she'd gave me a shot but hey, that is not going to work. As for Ichika, I hope he figures it out now. We stood up for Houki in our younger days but he was her Knight in shining armor so to speak. As for now, I don't think I have a chance. She doesn't feel anything for me and I am not going to wedge between them. Besides, Ichika and Shinonono-san are both going to be at our team."

"Our team? But wait, she doesn't have a Personal Unit right?"

"You forget who her sister is?" Kizuna answered Mattheus with a snark and Joel sighed.

"I can say that what you do is the best. Just don't forget, oude liefde roest niet." Mattheus said as Kizuna leant back in his seat. He finally had another look then mechalony.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked a bit surprised. Those guys were trying to cheer him up. Might as well listen to them.

"It's a Flemish proverb. Literary translated it means old love doesn't rust. It means that when you were in love with someone in your younger days, you still have positive feelings for that person on a later age. It goes a few ways. You for Shinonono, she for Orimura. Any reason why you go this route?" Kizuna shrugged on that.

"It is just not worth the effort. Besides, it's been six years since we were together. Six years is a long while. Just don't tell her this."

"Don't worry, I won't tell her a single thing. After all, we are all in this team and as the oldest, I have the obligation to look after the younger ones and tell them about my wisdom." Kizuna laughed for a bit on the ridiculous tone that Mattheus had been using.

"And self-knowledge is the beginning of all wisdom." The two would have continued chatting but Kizuna got a message from his sister.

"Sorry, I need to go. I'll see you at dinner?" Mattheus looked over to him. "Sure thing."

Kizuna made the heaviest sigh for this day. He knew that his sister needed more for him. He just counted his prayers. His life went down the gutters and it was only thanks to Mattheus and Ichika that he got through. A miracle should happen if things would go better.

Meanwhile, Ichika and Houki had ended up at the roof. During their walk, they had chatted for the walk. Six years had gone by and it looked like they never parted. Ichika glanced at his oldest friend. She had really grown up. Her hairstyle hadn't changed a bit, it was only longer. Her face was a bit more ladylike, not to mention her body.

She had become quite the stunning young woman. He wasn't the only one who looked over. Houki found herself close to the object of her affections. He had become quite handsome as well.

"So Houki. I heard that you won the kendo championship. Congrats on that." Ichika said which caused Houki to blush a storm.

"How did you know?"

"I read newspapers." Ichika deadpanned. "It said a stunning victory from a stunning woman. So how have you been?" Houki shoulders went down for a bit. "Nothing special. Just kendo training and school. You?"

"Nothing too much special either. Just working to support Chifuyu-nee. Didn't have much time to train or anything for myself." Houki smiled at him. A sensible young man had Ichika grown into. She had to admit she had been dreaming of seeing him ever again.

Kizuna and Ichika had been her closest friends ever since her younger days. But it was clear, at least to her and Kizuna that she loved Ichika the most. Unfortunately, she had forgotten that her crush was the densest person on the planet. She didn't notice the feelings for Kizuna pinning for her.

With guys, you had to be honest and clean about your feelings.

"So I heard you got a roommate." Ichika nodded on that. "Yep. Adjzof. He seems okay so far. I don't really know what to expect from him but he doesn't seem all that bad. As for you, who is your roommate?"

"Got one of the girls in my class, Shizune Takatsuki. She is a friendly girl but like you said, we need to get to know each other. But what do you think of the fusions?" Ichika moved to the ceilings end and leant at the railing.

"Houki? What's your idea? Mine is this. It was stupid." Ichika bluntly stated. Houki had seen there was a lot that grew on that guy. "I agree." She moved next to him. "We both have been there since the start and we both know that the relations. Our sisters and Kizuna's mom."

"Don't get me started. Your sister is one thing but mine's and her rivalry with doctor Nayuta really caused things to kick off. And even so, that rivalry has set off a lot of problems. Houki, besides me, you and Kizuna, do you know any IS and HHG pilot that are on friendly terms?" Houki sighed on that question.

She had to agree, although in that logic. Both she and Ichika suffered of being related to the inventor and best Infinite Stratos pilot. Same could be said about Ichika. "Let's change subjects." Ichika proposed. "I feel sorry for Hida." She admitted that part.

"I feel the same. I think Reiri-san has done that on purpose, although I worry why. In any case, it's surprised that this class had found out now about our past." Houki looked over to her old friend and found it weird that he wasn't jealous. It made her somewhat happy she was still like this.

"Still, they intend to make a close unit of pilots. For so far I can see, this is going to be a huge mess." Houki looked down on the floor. "Only with Personal Units. So you can forget that I'll be a part of that." Ichika winced at the look on her.

"I am not going to comment on that. But tell me if you can see a reason why we would need such a stunt." Houki gave him a full glare which caused a chill to go down his spine.

"You know why!"

"On the Hackers? Houki, get real. If those guys wanted to destroy us, they would have done that years ago." Ichika sat back to her. Like a lot of people, the Hackers were seen as the ultimate evil but he knew what the score was with those guys.

"They are still a threat." Houki returned.

"They haven't done a single thing that you can term as war, Houki. Or even an attack. They are our opposition, yes. But do you know any incident they started. I can't. And I can assure you that they don't want trouble." Houki sighed.

"You can't change yourself. In any case, I am going to drop it. You have changed you know." Ichika crossed his arms and shrugged. "I can say the same. I have had some issues. Just wait and they'll spoil out. Even so, I am happy to see you again, Houki."

"Same here, Ichika, same here."

* * *

Got some homework to do and I have some things to solve. Had this written down and while listening to music of my past, I decided to publish this. I have a lot of things to work out for me so right now, you guys, I hope you enjoy this. It'll take the biggest part from the Infinite Stratos story but it will have a lot of new elements like my Hackers and the HHG in this.

Thanks for reading.

Saluut.


	7. A past that came out

I have the idea that I'm spoiling you guys but hey if I don't do this regularly, where would we go with this fic? Although I would like more reviews from. DemonHunter52, I am not talking about you, I can't say anything bad from your support that I have been getting which is awesome but I am talking about the other guys out there who were so kind to put me on their followers and favorite list. It's cool but comments or reviews would be nice.

If you get support, you can get freebies or ideas to chat about. I am even open to suggestions or requests you want me to write.

Now for this, I thought over this when I walked home from my evening classes last Tuesday and I'm thinking about putting it online. This could have gone to Afraid to shoot strangers but given how that is going, I figure this one is better.

* * *

Twelve years ago.

It was a dark and cold night. In the outskirts of the woods where you had the idea you were kilometers away from civilization in any sort of form, you wouldn't expect humans to be around. Most of the time, you would be correct. But not now.

Two figures made their way through the forest, using the trees as their parkour route. One was a tall man with a handsome face that has gotten some scars. He had a long and albeit he had gained some muscles on his body during the years of fighting. His head was hidden in a large hoodie with not that many weapons on him. A handgun was safely stuck away in a holster underneath his shoulder. But the two weapons he'd rely on hung on his wrists. He looked over to his companion.

Younger and not as tall as the man, was a thirteen-year-old boy who had no problems keeping up with him. He had a similar build, although not as stacked as the man in question and he wore a hoodie as well to keep his head from being seen.

It also helped them from the downpour that was currently coming down but not hindering either of them. As for the young boy, he had just one weapon. Like the man, safely underneath his left wrist was his. The two were making their way to their destination and both hoped to get there on time. The trees didn't hinder them as both moved through them, both of them able to move fast enough.

Eventually, the oldest one raised his left hand and the younger companion showed off by flipping to the branch, turning around it five times and landing next to him. "We've arrived." A baritone voice said to the younger one who looked over to see nothing on the ground. But he knew better. A bunker built in the middle of nowhere. Just the slightest change in the forest ground revealed it.

The young one was eager to jump down and get inside. Not the least that if they were done, he would be seen as a proper member of the group that had trained him for the last years. But the oldest one watched him over and the boy had learned to follow his orders to the letter. So he waited until the oldest one would speak.

"This is odd."

"Az?" The boy asked the man who hadn't heard that tone often. "There isn't a single defense system in this bunker. No guards, no traps, no mines. Nothing."

"You think he's not there? We should…" the boy made himself ready to move before seeing the arm. "No, he is here, Kenji. No doubt. But I don't know why he'd make it this easy?" The boy looked to the bunker.

"He's maybe expecting nonhostiles." The man grinned and the boy prayed his mentor wouldn't hit him when he said that.

"No, Kenji. He has made too many enemies. Who is left of his friends is either dead or don't want anything to do with him."

The boy looked back to his teacher, hoping one day he'd be as good as he was. "So he'd just given up? After everything he did, he just laid down his arms and let whoever is after him to be killed? That doesn't make sense."

"When you're too tired to fight, you rather give up than continue to fight. Not all of us Kenji want to keep going on when there is nothing why you should live. But we will enter and see. But be quiet. Understood?"

"Yes, Az." The boy spoke and the two jumped down from the trees, landing quietly. Afterward, the two entered the bunker after finding the door. Their host had to know they were entering, there was no other way. But for now, the two kept quiet. Sneaking through the building, trained as they were, they kept their eyes over.

The boy had learned to trust the man but he had also learned that everyone can make a mistake. That had nearly cost him his life by blindly trusting the man so the boy kept his eyes open. But they hadn't found anything. Moving in a sync that could only come from practice and experience, the two had found the door which was locked. The man was looking around until the door opened on its own.

Both of them let their weapons out. Thirty centimeters of rust-free steel came out from their wrists as they looked at the room. It was more a room you'd expect thirty stories high on a luxury flat with a desk made from expensive wood with drawers, stacked with alcohol and files. The boy made the mental note not to touch alcohol until he was at least twenty. At the desk, in an expensive desk chair, sat one man.

He was Japanese, way past the forties. He had black hair that was combed back and he wore a business suit that easily cost a lot of money. His face was a bit sharp with blue eyes and if the man wasn't sure, he looked at his soon to be killers as if he was greeting old friends.

"Well, am I surprised? To think that from all the ones that want me dead, that I am greeted by Azalof Orlejov. And are you flattering me, is that Kerlongsj Orlejov? Both the living Orlejovs here, I am honored." The man spoke to the two. Kerlongsj took off his hoodie.

Green-grey eyes showed a hunger to kill the man that was sitting there and a face that wasn't littered with scars over him and a near boyish smile over that said face. His blond hair was still yellow. It would take more years before it would darken like his brother that was standing next to him.

Azalof took off his hoodie. He had orange hair that was a bit longer and his eyes were like his younger green-grey. His face had a few more scars, one covering his forehead. The now called Azalof held his younger brother back as he looked up to the man.

"I am surprised as well, Ryuuji Hida. You went all the effort to hide from what? The USA, Russia, China, Japan, Great Britain, the entire European Union and nowhere, you have no guards ready, no traps, nothing. You even hid from us and let me tell you, it took me a while to get you." Ryuuji smiled at Azalof as he leaned back and drank the spirit.

"I am not a fool, Azalof. But what a bad host I am. Please take a seat." Kerlongsj, despite being a trained boy, was feeling the tiredness and unlike Azalof wasn't good of holding back his feelings. Nearly eagerly, he looked up to his older brother to see what his response was.

"Why do you offer your killers a seat?" Ryuuji smiled at the men again.

"Azalof. If anyone else besides you, I would have let myself explode. It would be a less painful death than what the others have in store. In fact, I gave you the tip you needed me to find us." Kerlongsj's eyes bulged out his eye sockets.

"You…. gave us your location? What?" Kerlongsj spoke like a boy he was but Azalof got it. "I think what you are getting at, Ryuuin."

The man smiled and Azalof took the seat. Kerlongsj didn't wait and sat down next to his brother. Like a good brother, he shut up when his brother talked.

"I can't keep running, Azalof. I am going to die, either by my own hand or others. But I rather die by the hand of the Hackers instead of getting in the hands of any other country."

"Technically, we are Belgian so what is your point?" Ryuuin looked over to Kerlongsj. He was their age. Maybe a bit older but that could be his life.

"I like him. He's speaking when he wants." Azalof turned to him and growled. "Ryuuin, you gave us your location. So we can kill you? But if you want to die, why the hell don't you do it yourself?"

Ryuuin smiled at Azalof. Ever since that man took him up, Ryuuin liked Azalof and like his brother, he wanted to cut to the chase.

"I gave you my location, Azalof, Kerlongsj. Because I need that. You two hunted me and you can kill me and be done with it. Or you can hear me out."

"You want to make a deal? Because let me tell you, there is no way."

"The only thing I want is that you listen to me and that you kill me fast and painless. Because I know what is coming and I fear that only your Hackers can stop it. I know things Azalof. Things that threaten the very existence of our planet and your cause. So kill me here and now or listen to me." Pausing he looked at the Hackers.

"I don't make illusions, Azalof. I will die here but if you let me live long enough, you can learn things that might be important in the future." Azalof thought on an answer and Kerlongsj looked to his brother and back to the man. "In the meantime, can I get you anything to drink? Whiskey, brandy, vodka, amaretto, sake, raki? Name it."

"Do you have a cola or ice tea?" Kerlongsj asked. The man smiled and walked to a drawer. Taking out a big bottle of whiskey and a bottle of cola, he took two glasses and gave one to Kerlongsj which was full of cola and the other one full of whiskey to Azalof. Kerlongsj nodded gratefully and downed the cola in an instant.

"You are thirsty. Another one?" Kerlongsj nodded breathlessly and Azalof took the whiskey. "I am surprised that you don't bother to poison us."

"Like your Nanites can't heal you. And believe me, Azalof. I don't want to kill you."

Ryuuin sat down and took the bottle of whiskey. He downed the drink instantly. "I am not joking when I say that your cause is the only thing I can think of that might stop the world of collapsing in on itself." Azalof raised an eyebrow.

"Given that is you that we're talking about, I am willing to hear you out. What is going on and why did you decide to give up so much?"

Ryuuin sat down. "Azalof. I know you Hackers. I pissed you off too much that I ended up your shitlist. But you Hackers aren't complete sickos who get your rocks off by torturing me. You two will kill me and get it over with. So that's why I have waited until you two would find me. And for that I am happy."

Ryuuin took out a folder on his drawer and threw it on the desk. Opening it, the two brothers looked over it and both drawings of two different exoskeletons came out. One was bulkier and taller but the other one had some features on it. What Kerlongsj did note was that the first one wasn't too generic. It had decent features on it and it looked better but the other one looked like it could improve further on.

"What are those things?" Azalof asked. "The first one is an Infinite Stratos, designed by Tabane Shinonono. The second is a Heart Hybrid Gear, designed by Nayuta." Kerlongsj was sure that the name uttered would have caused the whiskey to go bad and the cola to lose sugar. Ryuuin had been nothing but polite and even friendly towards the guys who were there to kill him. But with saying that name, Kerlongsj saw unbridled hatred over the face of the man. Even so, he listened to the names.

"Oneindige Hemel? Hart Hybrid Uitrusting?" Kerlongsj asked as he translated the words to Dutch. Ryuuin nodded on the question that Kerlongsj asked.

"If you translate them to your language you are right. But there is more to it."

"Tabane is Nayuta's rival in engineering those machines. We have them on their watchlist but what is your problem?" Ryuuin looked over Azalof and sighed.

"How far do you think either of them is?" Azalof shrugged. "Like it is going to make a difference. It's not that the entire world is going to change because those two nutcases made some damn machine." Ryuuin glaze could only be described as damning and harsh.

"Azalof. They are going to make those machines and they are going to make sure they will be included. Either of them is capable of turning the world into their toys. I assure you that. I rather left the world in the hands of others but so far, I have nothing to turn to. They are going to get all of us and it is not going to be pleasant. There is more to it." And for the hours that passed, Ryuuin buried both Azalof and Kerlongsj in the pictures and evidence that Nayuta and Tabane were making those machines and like the USA and the USSR they were making a weapon run.

And like those two countries, the world was caught between them. Azalof made it clear to both presidents that next time they would use Europe like that, both of them were going to suffer.

"Unbelievable," Azalof said as he heard what both of them had done to others. "My wife doesn't see humans like you or me or your brother. For them, human life is nothing more than just a way of experimenting. I know they call you the bad guys but compared to them, you don't even come close." Ryuuin said and Kerlongsj didn't know what sort of monsters those two were.

He wasn't a saint by any means but even he drew the line. Killing one is one thing but the things they committed. If he ended up in hell, they would be way further than he would be. He looked over pictures and found something interesting. He saw two different pictures but they had the same content.

Both were with girls, both those girls were extremely beautiful even at their age or it might be because both of them were around his age. They had both black long hair, in one case tied up in a ponytail. They both wore school uniforms. One had a black suit while the other one had short sleeves and the color was white. They looked nearly identical. Their hairstyle and eye color, one had brown and the other one had blue, made the only difference. Next to them, was a boy, a few years younger with black hair like them and the same eye color. Both of those boys looked really similar. Taking those pics he walked to Ryuuin.

"Who are these people?" He asked, trying to hide the blush covering his face. He was never around girls so much and even on those pictures, he couldn't hide the feeling of blushing. Ryuuin and Azalof saw the reaction and while Azalof wasn't really happy, Ryuuin made a relieved sigh when he saw the pics. He hoped that young Kerlongsj found them and he saw that it was for either one or both. 'He really carries your blood, doesn't he? Looks like the legacies don't have to clash.'

"The persons in those pictures? One is Reiri and Kizuna Hida. My daughter and son. Kizuna is one of the first to have such an HHG but my wife hasn't gone further on him. I threatened her that if she'd even let him die in such a way as she did before, I would kill her. The other one is Chifuyu and Ichika Orimura." Kerlongsj wasn't sure but he saw his brother flying up and tore nearly the collar of Ryuuin when he said those names.

"Orimura? You mean that there are still of those around?" Ryuuin sighed and nodded as he pried the hands from him. "Indeed. You think you can kill them. Forget it. But before you wonder, I don't know. I want nothing to do with them. That is your problem. That's also why because I am sure they are still around and believe me, your worst will be humane compared to their softest." Kerlongsj gulped and he looked to his brother who didn't look at him.

"You didn't tell him? Well, young Kerlongsj. You might not know it but…" Ryuuin spoke up and he held a hand out for Azalof. "No, Azalof. He has to know. His legacy is the one thing that kept this world from being destroyed. He carries his blood and I want to keep it that way." Kerlongsj didn't know what he meant with that but it couldn't be good.

"Kerlongsj Orlejov. Your lines go back far and you have a past that is tightly linked to Chifuyu. Given your reaction, I might think this is going to go well. If they are still around, it might be enough to stop them."

"Enough with the cryptic messages, Ryuuin. Tell us what you're talking about." The man smiled and shook his head.

"No, Azalof. This is not your concern. This will be your destiny, Kerlongsj. Your fate lies with Chifuyu's. Of that I am certain. And from what I guess, it might be linked to Reiri's. I am glad for that." Kerlongsj shook his head a bit as he heard the messages. "Hold on, you're happy because you think I am crushing on Chifuyu and Reiri. Isn't that your daughter?"

Ryuuin smiled at him. "My dear boy, I think there is a lot out there that might not be proper. But so far, I have no idea on how things might go. But the idea that you show feelings towards those girls might not be bad given their similarities."

"Not that I don't want to embarrass my little brother's future partners but how do they fit in? And you said Chifuyu had nothing to do with her past?" Ryuuin smiled at Azalof. "Don't worry, they fled their family and I don't know who is around. There are rumors of younger siblings but I am not sure. In any case, Azalof. They are in here because Ichika, Chifuyu's younger brother and Kizuna show signs of being able to pilot those machines."

"Hold on. You said that men weren't able to pilot the Infinite Stratos and that for Heart Hybrid Gears, it was hard as well." Azalof spoke up and Ryuuin smiled again. "You forget whose blood they carry. Those guys might be able to turn the future around that I envision but in this life, I learned to bet on multiple horses."

"If you take that literal, I wouldn't do that. We're Belgian draft horses. We are slow ones." Kerlongsj said that in the most earnest voice and the three laughed their heads off. Afterward, Azalof became more and more convinced of the future that was coming and Kerlongsj sought more information of Chifuyu and Reiri.

Even after seeing their faces, he wanted to learn more about them. He also looked up the information that all of the things he saw and it was clear that whatever was coming, it was going to big and so far, he understood why Ryuuin wanted to wait before he and Azalof killed him. There was something coming that maybe they could prevent.

The night passed and Kerlongsj looked at his watch. It was past 7 am in the morning. The night had gone by as they learned of the threats. In the end, Ryuuin sat back as he took the drinks who were downed. They had plundered his collection but none of them cared about it. Ryuuin not in the slightest as this night had come to an end and his life had come to the same end as well.

"You know of the threat, Azalof. I hope you take this seriously. The threats that are coming aren't lightly and you and your cause are the ones who can stop this." Azalof nodded and Kerlongsj walked up. This was supposed to be his first kill but now, he had learned so much about the threats and his own fate.

Ryuuin motioned over to come to him. "Don't worry, young Kerlongsj. I know about my fate and I don't blame you. I was honest when I said that you two came here to kill me and I am happy about that. You will not shame or dishonor me as others would."

"But what if," Kerlongsj spoke louder, thinking about the fates that he most likely shared with Chifuyu and Reiri.

"If Reiri finds out you killed me. Tell her the story that we are in and tell her that I have agreed to this. You will not stain your hands with the blood of a man that was fighting hard. No, you saved me some grace after you killed me and you prevented the world of destruction. I have tried to stop that and I made a mess. Now, you two will do my work." Azalof nodded and Kerlongsj took a heavy breath.

"Be so kind not to make me suffer." Kerlongsj released the blade from his wrist and plunged the blade in the heart of the man. The man fought back to the shock but relaxed as he felt a warm wave going over him. He didn't fear the darkness as he was drawn in closer. "Thank you. The two of you." Kerlongsj removed the blade and closed the arms over the man's chest.

"Rust in Vrede. Rest in peace." Kerlongsj said as Azalof nodded and together the two left the place.

"I know how you feel, Kerlongsj. And don't worry, this feeling, hold on to it. When you lose that feeling, you either became a monster or you became used to it. Which is not that bad." Kerlongsj looked to Azalof who sighed and ruffled the hair.

"We became like this and we have to become killers to protect those we love. Ryuuin is right. Our past is blood-soaked and the same can be said about our fates. But please know." One hand got over Kerlongsj as they faced the sun and Azalof kneeled to him. "We aren't monsters as long we don't lose ourselves. We don't have easy lives but we will see this road. You know why?"

"Because no one else will," Kerlongsj spoke and when he had the first fresh air in twelve hours, Kerlongsj was now a full member of the Hackers.

Twelve years later.

Kerlongsj was sitting on the roof of the house where he and Anaton lived. It wasn't in the city but outside, in the country so he could clear his head. He had never gotten used of living in the city.

"Sup."

He looked up and saw the twelve-year-old son of Azalof, his brother out there. That wouldn't be weird but it was two am. He should be sleeping.

"You're supposed to be in bed?" Kerlongsj said to the kid as the kid ignored it and took his seat next to him. "Yeah, like I am going to sleep when my brother got in those moods." Anaton looked to Kerlongsj in a way Kerlongsj looked to Azalof. Anaton sat next to Kerlongsj and the Flemish Devil ruffled through the hair as Azalof did with him.

Anaton was the only one who knew the whole story that Ryuuin told him and the legacy that Kerlongsj carried with him. But he was a part of that as well. When Azalof kicked in the bucket, he left Anaton behind as the last of his three sons to carry his legacy. And Kerlongsj would be damned if anything happened. They lived a dangerous life and despite Kerlongsj huge powerup, he never believed himself to be invincible.

Nothing is invincible. If something seems invincible, people just haven't found out ways to defeat it. And Kerlongsj knew ways to defeat himself that could be done by others.

Kerlongsj sat there with Anaton in his lap looking at the stars. He had heard from what Reiri did and how the world reacted to that. He smiled as talks were going on using Kizuna. Like that was going to happen. Reiri was strong and she had Chifuyu as a colleague. And even if it came to that, Kerlongsj doubted that Kizuna was ever going to face him.

There were few who knew what sort of absolute monster Kerlongsj could be. While he had never gone too far in the darkness, Kerlongsj had absolutely no problem of residing there for extending periods of time. He never brought his own personal desire to inflict damage on those who didn't deserve it but those who did.

Well, there are multiple reasons why he was called the Flemish Devil. Kizuna knew about Kerlongsj and that part of him. As much Ichika did. They had a past with him. Kerlongsj, however, sought out to make enemies out of them given his relationship with their sisters. And they had only seen what he had done.

Not the most important part. The how. And Kerlongsj was happy they didn't. Anaton hadn't seen Kerlongsj like that. He had seen his brother furious before but the deep end, that was something Anaton never had.

Those who lived and saw Kerlongsj as the Flemish Devil were to be counted on two hands. Chifuyu and Reiri had seen Kerlongsj as the Flemish Devil a few times and both agreed that didn't change anything. Kerlongsj knew that and was eternally grateful for that.

They were similar like him in many regards and just because he chose to be a monster at times, it was a part of him that never showed. Like their brothers they understood that to protect the world, there were monsters needed.

* * *

The ending is a bit cliché, I will admit that. But for the other parts, there are things that I thought out that could work in this story and things that go back to my routes as my first year on and my inspiration source who I haven't heard from in two years. I just hope he is alright. So a mix up from all things colliding in one.

There is a past between the major players here if my first chapter wasn't an indication. More will be revealed in the later chapters.

As for Ryuuin, in the canon series, there is no mention of Kizuna's or Reiri's father so I made an OC who filled that part. The one thing that harem anime need more is male characters besides the main hero. That might be the main reason why I made the crossovers like this.

I have spent around a midday of writing this fic and that has been too long since I did so. I have done it before. Spending days at home with just a computer, some good music and writing my time away. With my laptop, things got even easier.

Yesterday, I have done the seven Legendary missions. Took me about three hours but the finding and cleaning up of my bag made it four. For those who want to play those Legendary Missions or Incursions, make sure that the total sum of your team commendation score is at least 10 000, your own counted in.

I looked up the score before I began and it saved me a big headache.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading.

Saluut.


	8. Peace at one end, problems at the other

It's not been that long but for me, it has been a few days. School really is eating my time away and the weeks fly by. I turned 23 recently and I am happy that the parties are over so far. I get the point that those are going on for me and I am happy to see some family and friends but like with anything, they eat my time away.

Luckily Christmas holidays are coming around as well so I am happy but I got one exam before the holidays but unlike last year, I'll stay home. I can focus on my other works then. And I got one full day off tomorrow so I am going to use that to study and catch up with my works.

But for now, I need an hour to get the mind of my studies and write for a bit. Also, I found an opening song for this fic. Heroes must return. I normally would have used it for the third Arc in Afraid to shoot strangers but this is going to be faster. So why not here?

As for the song, it is called Heroes must return from Within Silence.

I would have made an opening as I did with Afraid to shoot strangers but I wouldn't find the time to write it out and put this online on Sunday evening. So that's why I am going to keep that for later. I think I should be able to post it this week.

* * *

When Ichika and Houki were back in the classroom, it was empty. The students had to stay till four pm but were allowed to leave afterward And the two weren't exceptions to that. While this normally would be seen as blasphemy, it was because the schools mixing.

So far, for Ichika was lucky that his sister egged him to learn about the Infinite Stratos and he had a knack for the stuff, he wasn't too far behind the theory of the Infinite Stratos. It gave him an advantage he normally wouldn't have if he didn't learn about the machine. But as it was said, Chifuyu egged him to learn and he didn't really mind. Couple that with his own sister knowing a lot, Ichika was further prepared than he normally would have been.

It wasn't really forcing him like his sister normally would do but she just told him which gave him the fire to start and he learned a lot more during those days. He knew well about the internal structures, works and politics surrounding not only the Infinite Stratos but also the Heart Hybrid Gears.

So instead of an ignorant idiot who had a lot of catching up to do, Ichika was more than prepared. Not that it really mattered as the schools mixed. It was seldom made easy for everyone at the school. So the students who arrived had settled in and waited till others would come later and tried to learn about the machines so that they had some ideas what they would face later on.

Ichika had been happy so far. He had seen Houki again and their friendship was intact. The same could be said about Kizuna, although that relationship was different from the one with Houki. Ichika didn't see his admission to Infinite Ataraxia Academy as the name for the school was still up for debate. And he had Mattheus who was of the same mind.

So three guys who looked at their situation as a major pain instead.

Houki looked at the sun setting and she was joined by Ichika. Unlike normally, he'd interrupt her thinking but now, it was more of a pleasant pull that pulled her out of it.

"How did you accidently end up here? Given how things went with your sister, I though you wouldn't want anything to do with the Infinite Stratos." Ichika asked bluntly the question that had been plaguing his mind as soon he saw her. Houki would normally react violently but something in his voice made her calm her reaction and think before she opened her mouth.

"My sister dropped by one day. She told me that with my name, I would have a target painted on my back for the rest of my life. I could go into hiding like her or I could learn about the machines. Given who she is, my sister told me she'd made me an unit. I'd get it one of these days. When, your guess might be as good as mine." Ichika looked at her beautiful face.

"I see. You still have mixed feelings about her." Ichika had learned to read his friends and had gotten good at it. Houki looked now in the eyes of her eldest friends and there were some tears, threatening to spill out.

"She took six years from me. Six." She said and Ichika was ready to go down this hole. "Six years from you or six without me? I think you're angry at Tabane-san because of our promise, right?"

Houki wondered what happened to him in all those years as her eyes were now ready to break down. But another part was happy about it as she remembered the promise the two made all those years ago.

"Our promise?" Houki asked as it was Ichika's turn to be hurt. "Don't tell me you have forgotten about it."

"You're talking about me winning the championship." Ichika had a relieved face now and Houki had a hard time standing on her own two feet. There was no one around and the words her sister spoke to her range in her head.

'What happened last time you weren't honest about yourself? You remembered how much it hurt. I was the one who made the machine but you were the one who couldn't speak the words. Houki-chan. There is a chance that Ikkun can pilot the Infinite Stratos. If he can, he will be sent to the ISA. You think that he won't find a girl there. With how good of a catch he is? I think that even with a claim, there will be girls after him left and right. So if you want Ikkun, go get him. And don't pin the blame on me.'

Houki was thinking back and her sister was right. She hadn't forgotten about it either. She walked in Ichika's arms and gave him the hug she wanted him to give for years. "I haven't forgotten." She said and looked into his brown eyes. Her blue eyes wanted to get closer to him but he stopped her.

"Please. No. I have not forgotten but with the situation, we are in." Houki wanted to kiss him so badly but she understood. In all honesty, she wasn't ready either.

"I just want you. Why did you stop me?"

"I just want this to be right. And while I admit, you have become a beautiful young woman, we still haven't seen each other for six years. We just can't start with this." Houki was somewhat disappointed. She could have easily forced herself on him but she was strangely glad he wouldn't take advantage of her. And if she would have done so, she'd hurt him. And she couldn't bear that thought. (Yes, I alter her character a bit. Far less tsun, a lot more dere)

"I understand. I just hope that you get my feelings." Ichika was happy his sister nudged him with some small incentive.

"It took me long enough to figure that one out. But please, let me figure things out." Ichika asked and for his honest reply, she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Figure it out and I hope you find something. But don't forget. I am here." He replied by her kiss on her forehead. The two walked away pleasantly chatting.

What both didn't know was that they were being watched by Chifuyu who overlooked the whole incident from the teacher's room. "Good evening, Chifuyu."

She looked into green eyes of Kerlongsj. He had an uncanny ability to look up information. It made him the best way to find something out but he could be annoying with his own ideas. But with this one, she had to hand it to him. "I still want to know why you told me that I should tell my little brother that Houki loves him. And that he needs to be clear."

"I wouldn't think Ichika would be happy with my text. And this will save you a lot of trouble and drama. Houki needs to be clear with her feelings and with Ichika, he is a spot that will attract attention from all sorts. Especially if I read the files correctly, you got a lot of problems coming your way."

Chifuyu sighed on the remark. "If you know so much, why don't you teach my class?"

Her snark was met a grin. "Why wouldn't I teach your class? What might be the reason that I am not a teacher on a place that is on the other end of the world? You might have to tell me?"

"Sarcasm with you have always worked horribly right on you. But why did you want me to send Ichika the text?" Chifuyu snarked back and the Flemish Devil sighed on the remark of one of the two women who captured his heart?

"Did you really think I have forgotten about our pasts? Chifuyu, I know what is going to happen to your brother. He is the type of guy who will attract several girls and given the…"

"Stop." Chifuyu cut him off. She did not want Kerlongsj to talk about that. Fate had funny ways to change its course. She and Reiri had a first class seat for that.

"Okay but a bit of direction can get a guy a long way. He is the one guy in one section and the student body of males is vastly outnumbered by the females. He is going to attract girls and you need to find ways to make it work."

"You're saying that my brother will have lots of girls around him?" Kerlongsj scoffed on that matter.

"He's in Amaterasu. That is going to consist of him, Kizuna, three girls who use an HHG and the pilots at your school who use a Personal Unit. They will go through hell and that's where you learn to have positive feelings for others. With Kizuna, that are the girls using the HHG, with Ichika, I wouldn't be surprised he win over the girls over like that. In the end, it did wonders for us, right?"

The blush on her face gave that away. "Come on. You can't compare us with them. Besides, it was us who came to you with that idea that we had. And you had no complaints. Kerlongsj smiled at her and he leaned his head back.

"No sane guy would have complaints about that. I mean. Come on. Two beautiful women come to me with the idea that they like you and they want you to share you. What do I have to complain? Besides, it's not really sharing, right? But now is not the time to dwell on that but you and I know that the honesty we had to make that work. The same things with Ichika and Kizuna are going to happen. We can't stop that. The only thing you can do is look over them."

Suddenly, a second body joined Chifuyu. "Hello, Reiri," Kerlongsj said to the second woman who loved him. "Isn't it our jobs as older sisters to look over our younger brothers?" Reiri joked and the two women shared a laugh. Kerlongsj laughed green on that.

"Yeah but only after I told you two, that you should do that. In any case, Ichika and Kizuna are what? My brothers in law? And they're too close to me. Besides Reiri. I only gave a suggestion. You acted on it Chifuyu." Chifuyu nodded on that sentiment and Reiri gave her partner a squeeze.

"Speaking about looking over, Reiri. What the fuck was the point of revealing Kizuna's ability? My guys got that record and they have found the biggest piece of entertainment for a long time." Kerlongsj fought the grin off his face as he had seen the footage as well. He had a good laugh out of it, despite the things he felt for Kizuna.

"Really? I thought your guys found the footage of Anita Sarkeesian getting the snot beaten out of her by you was the best thing of entertainment ever. By the way, you have our compliments on that." Kerlongsj grin fell off his face. While he'd admit that the beating was enjoyable, the headache was huge he had to deal with.

It did give him good and bad press, although the former outmatched the first. A lot of guys around the globe were happy to see that happening.

Chifuyu and Reiri shared a look, enjoying the Flemish Devil embarrassed. Both were agreeing that they had beauty and that showing that wasn't a problem. It was only a matter how you showed it. They had enjoyed the footage. When Sarkeesian questioned Kerlongsj inability and the insult that no woman with the right mind would choose him, except those who had qualities who weren't too favorable.

He couldn't really tell that to Sarkeesian he wasn't fucking not one but two women who were seen as the apex of the female gender. Instead, he nearly killed her.

"Okay, no dwelling on that. Rei. Why did you do that?"

Liking that nickname, she sighed. "I did that to protect him. I'll admit that what I did was moronic but by destroying his social life, no one would come close to him on his or how volition. She summed up the entire study body at large.

Kerlongsj was so happy he didn't have to deal with that sort of bullshit. "And for social life, he got several beauties to do lecherous stuff with. What should he complain about?" Kerlongsj sighed.

"Do you know that guys need others guys as well. I suppose that Ichika is around him as he is part of the squad." Chifuyu nodded and there were nearly equal scowls on their faces. Kerlongsj understood as they were being used as pawns in this game. But much like a certain anime, the pawns that Reiri and Chifuyu were they fell in love with a king.

The Brunhilde and the principal looked to Kerlongsj who was now happy with them. "So things are kicking off?" Kerlongsj nodded.

"I have sent the files to you. So far I can see, what you requested, it is correct. Reiri, all the ones are there for you. Chifuyu, you got a few more problems coming your way." both women were back at to the world and they agreed that Kerlongsj changed their lives.

"Thank you, Kerlongsj."

"This is a real help."

"You're welcome. I just hope we will see each other again soon. Watch your backs. I need to go." Kerlongsj moved to the computer to shut it down. "Goodnight, girls."

"Good morning, dear." Chifuyu looked like the screen where the man that captured her heart was on a minute ago. She looked up to Reiri. "I had an idea you'd join in."

The question on her mind could finally be asked. "Please tell me it wasn't your idea to let Ichika, Houki, and God knows how many other pilots to join in with Amaterasu." Reiri wrapped her arms around her counterpart.

"It wasn't my idea but it is the only way for us to protect Kizuna. The only way to make this work was this ridiculous plot. You and I both know how this game is played. We are both pawns in this game and we just have to wait. We couldn't avoid this." Chifuyu sighed as the Brunhilde began to break in her tough woman persona. The number of people who knew this side of Chifuyu or Reiri for that matter was able to be counted on one hand.

Both of them looked at the outside and to the school.

"You know what I am thinking Reiri."

"That you're happy that we got Kerlongsj to help us."

"The Flemish Devil."

"And we're demons in his army."

Meanwhile, the cafeteria was open and inside was a lively affair. Ichika and Houki were happily chatting as they made their way to the place where they'd fill their bellies. The most exquisite smells filled the noses and made the bellies of the student body rumble. Ichika found the three guys of the classroom sitting with just three of them alone. They were alone and so far, none of them really seemed to mind that.

Houki stood for a dilemma. She could sit with Ichika and get this claim (so far she had that) but she had to share the table with Kizuna. but she had to interact with him rather sooner than later so she agreed. Both of them took a Japanese meal with everything on. Kizuna had the same thing. For Mattheus, he had a whole plate set with potatoes, vegetables and a carcass of a chicken.

Speaking about the Flemish man. It had been two days and around now, their bodies were getting back to a hundred 100%. Again Mattheus ate like there was no tomorrow as he was cleaning the meat from the bones of the chicken, evoking some raised eyebrows from the table, save from Joel who had gotten pretty used to the sight.

The Irish boy had eaten his meal.

"You're really hungry?" Mattheus put his finger up to silence Ichika and he began to eat again. Joel sighed as he explained why his brother ate like that.

"Don't worry guys. Mattheus is a pretty big meat eater and you don't have to worry. He's a barbarian, to begin with." Mattheus stopped eating for a sec. Without setting the carcass down, he glared to Joel with a glare that could be equal to two big sisters and flipped him off and began to eat again.

The group looked a bit shocked but even more, as Joel return the flipping. "Don't you have any manners?"

Ichika asked and Joel crossed his arms. "I do have them. Just a different set of values. What you see as rude, I see as normal. Get used to it." Joel said as Mattheus wiped his hands at the napkins. "Joel makes a point, Orimura."

The oldest guy didn't mind of calling last names as he was used to last name basis as that was a form of manners he could work with. And because they weren't too close and one messing things up was enough. The three Japanese looked at the two who had calmed down.

"How can you eat so much?'" It was Houki who spoke now. Mattheus opened his mouth but instead of an answer, a burp came out. Loud enough for the entire school to look up to. "Sorry." He said as he turned red.

"And to answer your question, I am finally getting a normal body again." Kizuna sighed as he and Ichika shared a laugh. Houki sighed and by the time, they all calmed down, they realized that despite Mattheus being a Flemish guy, he was a part of the group like they were. And for some reason, Mattheus was good at breaking down the walls that the three had built up.

As Joel said, he had a different set of values compared to them but they were part of the same crew. And for now, it was clear that Kizuna had no real idea how he should get closer to the three girls. So far, Aine, Hayuru, and Yurishia didn't make much a move towards him.

Given that it was his first day here that he got his social life down the drains, it was something he should have seen coming. For now, he wasn't going to figure that one out. He was more interested in the stories Mattheus and Joel brought on the table. The evening came by and the things he'd think about tomorrow would be for tomorrow. As for Houki, despite being the only female in the group now, she had found it that bad. So far, she got those guys and who else might come, was for later.

What none of the guys didn't get was that they were being watched. One girl with blond hair in that got her hair in curls like drills. Her light blue eyes looked at Ichika in particular as someone that had a superiority complex. She couldn't help but wonder why things were so dreadful in Japan. Not only did those Heart Hybrid Gears take up much of the spotlights but she herself had been assigned in a class with those guys.

There were others eyes as well. A fellow blonde looked at Kizuna with some sort of underlying hunger in her eyes as she cast the few spare glances she could manage. She was interested in him but so far, she couldn't hope to get too close to him now. She wasn't sure how her followers should react and for now, she would bide her time.

Another girl with blue eyes and black hair in long twin tails also looked at those guys, especially some sort of shock. Whereas the first girl that looked at Kizuna, had some interest, she was more hoping to stay away from him.

The last girl had silver hair and red eyes. She was sitting alone and unlike the others, she had no real idea what she should do. There was something that said to get closer to them but she didn't feel it as right. So like the others, she waited.

Due to the school not open yet but the accommodations open, for some it felt like a holiday. The cafeteria stayed open for late in the evening and chatting was done as Mattheus heard stories from the others as they shared some common interest.

Mattheus and Joel got two more guys to round their squad for The Division Three. Mattheus started to play when he was a younger boy. In the end, the hours flew by as the cafeteria grew up empty and Joel was ready to go to bed as he was draped over Mattheus' shoulder. A shared look made it clear that a bed was something all required.

The group walked to the dorms in some silence as they parted ways at different rooms. Mattheus was ready to crash in and fall asleep but he brushed his teeth after Ichika was done. He looked at Ichika asleep. He noticed something with both him and Kizuna. The two boys hung on his words like he was the Gospel and looked up to him. Something told him that none of them had a father figure in their life. No father to talk about guy stuff, no uncle who allowed you do the stuff that your father wouldn't want, no brother that helped you with homework.

Those guys had no one as he had seen that so many times. So while Kizuna was a leader, it was his job as the oldest to keep watch over them. Well, if that was what it took to have a family, so be it.

On the other side of the globe.

Kerlongsj Orlejov couldn't say he liked paperwork but it was something someone had to do. He had been awake for a while now and the chat that he got with Reiri and Chifuyu helped him through it. His gut told him that things were going on. While he wouldn't just rely on that, it was something that warned him before.

When he was done with his work, he had most of his stuff done and was ready to pass it to others. This wasn't his most favorite job and while he had those under him, who were better suited for this, there were papers that couldn't pass by others. But for now, most of the stuff was done for now and the horror should return later on.

Kerlongsj pondered who he could give this to. As Hackers, they had taken in refugees before. The only condition was that you had to work for him. When a few immigrants complained about that, Kerlongsj mercilessly killed him to the point that it was a public execution. The others took up the work.

As a human, you had a recourse that could be used in some way. The Hackers were so diverse and had so many spots where a guy could work. It didn't matter what sort of work. Kerlongsj could offer you the job.

Pondering where he should move a few of his mercenaries now out of Eastern Europe, he got a knock on his door.

"Ja." He said in Flemish as he was more at home in that. It was weird for him to see Sander, a guy that was part of his crew when he was still the young Devil.

"Sander, wat doe jij hier maat . **(Sander, what are you doing here, my friend?)."** He asked the claw man of his group. When Kerlongsj rose to the seat as the leader, the four boys under him had all gotten seats where their talents could be used for the best. Sander had risen to be one of his intelligence agencies.

While it was nepotism, Kerlongsj wasn't sure who he could trust. After all, he was one of the most feared men in a lot of parts of the world. But as long corruption wasn't around, no one complained. And while all his friends had gotten their seats, Kerlongsj merely told them where to go and to earn that spot. There was nothing that could be inherited by some way.

It saved Kerlongsj from generals letting their incompetent sons taking over duties, killing hundreds of men.

There were guys who were the sons of. But for Kerlongsj, it made his point clear.

"Hallo Kerlongsj. Ik ben bang dat ik slecht nieuws heb. En ik ben degene die het heeft gevonden. **(Hello, Kerlongsj. I am afraid I got some bad news. And I am the guy who found it.)"** Sander took a breath as he tossed a map on his friend's desk.

Kerlongsj opened it as he read the files. "Sander?"

"Ja."

"Ben ik correct als ik zeg dat we Nayuta Hida kwijt zijn? **(Am I correct in assuming that we have lost track of Nayuta Hida as of now?)"** Kerlongsj asked as he looked at his friend and he figured why he came here. Sander could hold off his former captain for a bit longer than five minutes in case Kerlongsj lost his temper. It had been rare as the Flemish Devil got better at it.

He never really killed anyone in that sort of rage fit but he was known for not liking bullshit.

"Ik ben bang van wel sir. Ik weet dat je niet met bullshit kan lachen maar we zijn daar vijftien minuten achter gekomen. **(I am afraid so sir. I know that you don't have that sort of humor but it has been)** He looked at his watch **(fifteen minutes since we found out.)".** Sander spoke again and Kerlongsj wasn't sure how he should see this. Sander was the guy who had set up men on any place on earth. It was by him Kerlongsj could keep track of his threats, persons of interest or development.

Nayuta was being monitored and watched twenty-four seven ever since that night. But for Kerlongsj, it was clear that contact was lost. And Kerlongsj wasn't sure how he should react to that.

"Had je geen teams dat op haar letten? (Didn't you have teams who kept an eye on her?)". Sander nodded as his former captain spoke.

"Die hadden we inderdaad. 75 en dat waren goede mensen. 40 hackers, door mij uitgekozen. 25 die werkten met een extern contract and 10 freelancers die een geweldige reputatie hadden. Ik ben door al hun screening geweest en ik kan je hier en nu zweren, maat. Ik heb zelden zoveel talent samen gezien. **(We had those indeed. 75 en those were of the best. 40 hackers, handpicked by me, 25 who worked with an extern contract and 10 freelancers. All with an outstanding reputation. I went through all their files and I can swear here and now. I have never seen that much talent altogether).** One could call Sander naïve but Kerlongsj wasn't one of them. The earnestly was why he chose Sander to be his intelligence officer.

He was honest and earnest, not naïve.

"Je zei hadden. **(You said had?)** " Kerlongsj spoke on.

"We hadden voor tien minutes radio stilte van ze allemaal. Dat was niet juist. Ik heb backup gestuurd. **(For ten minutes, it was radio silence. All of them. It wasn't right. I sent back up**.)" Kerlongsj hoped that he wasn't right.

"Je gaat me toch niet vertellen. **(You are not going to tell me.)"** His voice faltered.

"Jawel." Sander spoke up again.

"Allemaal? **(All of them)** "

"Ik wil niet in detail gaan, baas. We weten allebei dat we geen heilige zijn maar wat ik lees. Er waren een aantal jonge gasten. Die jongens verloren hun lunch en zelfs de meest getrainde en ervarenste van die mannen waren ziek. Ze hebben niet echt gedetailleerd geweest in hun rapportering maar ik ga ze dat nu echt niet kwalijk nemen. **(I don't want to go in detail boss. We both know we ain't saints but the stuff I read. A couple of the young guys were with them. Those boys lost their lunch and even the most experienced and trained of the men were sick at the sigh. They didn't go in detail in their report but I am not going to blame them.)"**

"Godverdomme. **(Goddamnit)** " Kerlongsj muttered. It was a dangerous life but he loathed that part.

"Zeg dat wel baas. Zeg dat wel. **(You can say that again boss)** " Kerlongsj took a few breaths and looked at Sander. He had an idea that things were kicking off too soon, too fast and too hard for him.

"Dus in andere woorden. Nayuta, een van onze gevaarlijkste vijanden is spoorloos. Heeft niemand haar terug gevonden. **(In other words, Nayuta, one of our most dangerous foes is gone without a trace. Does no one found her back?)** " Kerlongsj spoke again and Sander shook his head.

"Waarschuwingen zijn verstuurd. Maar voor de rest. Niemand heeft haar gezien. Oftewel duurt het even voor we haar vinden of.. **(Warnings were sent. But for now, no one saw her. It might take a while before we find her or.)** " Sander spoke and shut up as Kerlongsj lifted his hand.

"Je hebt een week om ook maar het kleinste spoor van haar terug te vinden. Heb je tegen dan niks, moeten we verder gaan kijken. Spaar geen moeite of kosten. Ik wil weten waar zij uithangt. **(You got one week to find even the smallest trace from her. Don't spare men nor cost. I want to know where she is.)** "Sander wanted to protest but he shut up when Kerlongsj lifted his hand.

"Wat zijn de repercussies mocht ik haar niet terug vinden? **(What are the repercussions if I don't find her back?)** "Sander wanted to know what he started and he feared as Kerlongsj walked up to him and clapsed him on the shoulders.

"Als je haar niet terug vind, kan dat twee zaken beteken. Oftwel is ze naar de Zuidpool verhuisd of ze is verdwenen van deze aarde. Dus dat kan geen goed nieuws zijn op welke manier dan ook. Ik heb vertrouwen in jou. Ik weet wat voor een man je bent, Sander. Vinden we haar niet zo terug, dan vrees ik dat we donkere tijden tegemoet gaan. **(If you don't find her back. It might mean two things. Either she moved to Antarctica or she is gone from this earth. That isn't good news in any sort of way. I trust you, Sander. I know what sort of guy you are. If we don't find her back, I'm afraid that we will face dark times.)** "

Sander knew that his captain was done talking. Saluting he left the room and Kerlongsj waited until the door closed. A scream, far too human, roached from his throat and raced throughout the building.

The Hackers got the memo not to drop by and no one would come near to Kerlongsj. The Flemish Devil went up to the roof and looked over the city. If he smoked, he'd burn through a package. It couldn't be a coincidence. Ichika as Kizuna getting their machines as Nayuta went off the grid. And he had 75 dead people. Just great.

He hated it when he lost people but why he'd normally be concerned about that but for now, he got to deal with Nayuta. From the two, he had a bigger loathing for Nayuta instead of Tabane. Tabane was one messed up thing but even her worst couldn't come close to Nayuta.

Something had happened and he and his organization were in the storm. But even so, he and his boys would fight back.

Pondering, he would wait until he was sure about her mother's disappearance before he'd let Reiri or Chifuyu know of what was going on. He thought back on it.

He had multiple close encounters with the bunny often enough and she could explain where her machines came from. With Nayuta, he couldn't do that. He had never faced. She was always gone or protected. But even so, Kerlongsj never got closer in how the HHG came in to being. And that infuriated the Flemish Devil to no end.

But even so, one thing was clear. The Hackers were ready to face and destroy any threat that came their way. That was clear when the HHG and IS came out and they still stood.

The Hackers could anything. Even if was beating a God.

* * *

If you figure it out, drop by and I'll explain it to you. There will be a lot of stuff going on. I really hoped to get the song but it is past ten at my place now and I don't have time to work out a song. Or leave a long explaining. I am trying to figure a tone or idea with this fic. Or Afraid To Shoot Strangers for that matter.

I had a rocky weekend to say the least but I got things worked out for now. I really hope that I can get more studies and chapters done later. And that I can publish the chapter I have planned for En Route.

Nothing else to say, got a few more followers and favorites since last time. Guys, drop by with a review. I don't bite.

Unless I got burned.

Saluut.


	9. Opening Heroes must return

Told you guys I'd make an intro song. So here it is. Heroes must return from Within Silence. Underground metal band from Eastern Europe. Bit cheesy but more fitting for an anime like this.

Like I said, I would have chosen this for the third big season in Afraid to shoot strangers but it would take too long so here it is.

* * *

Musical intro.

 **From 0:00 till 0:11,** you just the sun rising from the East as it shows the altered version of the ISA as a couple of characters are already awake.

 **From 0:11 till 0:13** , you have Kizuna standing up and he is walking down a path.

 **From 0:13 till 0:15,** it changes to Ichika meeting Kizuna at that same path.

 **From 0:15 till 0:17,** you get the two boys walking down a path that has become the same one.

 **From 0:17 till 0:23** , the school begins to become more clear as the boys look at the entrance where Aine, Hayuru, Yurishia, Silvia, Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi are gathered.

 **From 0:23 till 0:30,** the guys begin to walk up to them. Both of them having an easy smile on their faces.

 **From 0:30 till 0:40** , the title screen appears. Infinite Stratos vs Masou Gakuen HxH.

When the singer begins, the world switches away from the title.

 **I've walked through a world on fire**

[Kizuna walks through a path that is covered in fire while he is in his suit]

 **A stranger in the garden of my life**

[It flicks over to Ichika who is walking a similar path but instead of fire, it is a garden, filled with the most beautiful flowers on can think of.]

 **Waiting in hope**

[It changes to Houki who looks up the sky while her hair gets blown away by the wing]

 **Now we must break away**

[From Houki, we go over to Aine who is sitting in a lab room as her child version is saved from her grown up version]

 **All for one, one for all**

[You have two groups that meet here. The HHG group, which consists of only four members and the Infinite Stratos group who is consisting out of nine members]

 **We're tired of dreaming**

[Mattheus looks up the sky as he got his rifle in his lap. From the sky, it is to the groups as he neither part of the HHG nor of the Infinite Stratos]

 **Leave your fears**

[It goes to Chifuyu who is standing at her own group looking over them. She is joined by Reiri in that shot.]

 **No matter who you are**

[As the group is now in the class, you got Mattheus who has Joel in his lap. How much he dislikes it, he is part of this group.]

 **We want a change**

[You get Rin bursting in as the girls are surrounding the two guys.]

 **A higher power drives us**

[It flicks over to the show of the girls in the outfits as the guys are standing their in their own uniforms. For the HHG girls, that is just the outfit they got from the canon series. Same with the Infinite Stratos as their outfit is a consisting of a swimsuit. The only difference is Mattheus who is dressed in a jacket]

 **Together we'll turn the world**

[The machines are deployed as they show off their skills in the skies]

 **The calling of the streets**

[The group moves along on the street that is their school.]

 **Heroes must return**

[The part of Heroes mu, that is for Ichika as he uses his Byakushiki. The St return is for Kizuna who uses Eros to show off his own powers]

 **We're the angels of mankind**

[As the group moves through the sky, you have Houki clashing with Hayuru. Yurishia gets backup from Charlotte and Cecilia in terms of fire power.]

 **And our spirit never dies**

[Mattheus aims the gun and pulls the trigger.]

 **Heroes must return**

[It cuts to Ichika and Kizuna blocking each other]

 **Will we ever learn to forgive?**

[We cut to Kerlongsj who is sitting as general looking over his troops]

 **I hope one day we will believe**

[After that, it is back to Japan where the groups hangs out.]

During the instrumental break, you got Kizuna performing his duty as Eros pilot as Ichika hangs out with each of the girls of his harem.

In the meanwhile, Mattheus plays a game with Joel.

 **The wonders of love and life**

[It goes over Ichika who wakes up in the middle of the girls]

 **Leave no place for our hate and pride**

[The girls look over him and instead of their usual reaction, they just happily sigh.]

 **In the souls of the brave**

[You can look inside Kizuna who walks through the universe and his own soul in the HHG.]

 **Let the world fall apart**

[The world breaks down around him.]

 **But we will overcome**

[Kizuna got a hand from Mattheus and Ichika to pick him. He stands up and the guys dust him off.]

 **The calling of the streets**

[The group moves again over the street as they are now just one group]

 **Heroes must return**

[During this part, the group moves in the sky]

 **We're the angels of mankind**

[As Ichika and Kizuna are both in the skies, they move along the way.]

 **And our spirit never dies**

[It goes over to Laura using her powers from the Odin Eyes as she uses her own powers. After that, Tatenashi and Kanzashi move along in some way as they are sisters.]

 **Heroes must return**

[It goes over to Kerlongsj who is sitting with Anaton next to him as they look at a picture of Azalof in the older man's hands].

 **Will we ever learn to forgive?**

[It focus on him having the picture in his hands as two pairs of hands are touching him.]

 **I hope one day we will believe**

[He looks up to see Reiri and Chifuyu as they lean in for a kiss. Anaton smiles but he looks away.]

 **Musical break starting from 3:31 till 3:58**

During this, you have similar fight scenes as the group fights drones or the Silver Gospel. You got Ichika using his Reiraku Byakuya with Houki helping him out as Laura uses her blades to cut away. Yurishia who uses her bombardment to cause the earth to shake. Rin who moves in after she is covered by Hayuru. Aine who slams the robots apart with her bare hands.

In the end, you got Mattheus aiming his rifle. After he pulled the bolt straight, he looks to his back to see Joel as the two deploy the White Death.

 **The callings of the streets**

[From that part on, it goes to Ichika and Kizuna meeting at the crossroads. They look up to see each other at the opposite and at their sides, Kerlongsj with Anaton at one and at the other, Mattheus with Joel.]

 **Heroes must return**

[The four look up to see the girls of their schools. With a smile, they look at them.]

 **Your love is burning deep inside**

[A burning core is shown.]

 **Don't be afraid**

[Ichika got his head down as he looks over to his girls as they give him a nod.]

 **We'll make it right**

[He smiles and he joins them with Mattheus who stands outside the room.]

 **Heroes must return**

[The Hunter looked at his side to see Kizuna surrounded by his girls.]

 **The hero in us all will scream**

[In the end, they are back outside. All looking over the school in their units. Kerlongsj stands next to Chifuyu and Reiri who sent him a happy look.]

 **We must return**

[Afterwards, the screens turns black.]

* * *

And that is it for now. I was intending to get this opening on the last chapter but I couldn't find the time for it last Sunday. So that's why I posted it now.

I am thinking about new ideas and chapters to work out on different fics. See you on the next chapter.

Saluut.


	10. Class is in session

A year ago since I published this fic. Damn times goes fast. And the Division servers are horrible. It's been a while since I wrote a real chapter. Sorry about that.

I am near my fourth year. You can see this as my celebration like the chapter on the eight.

Btw, Marius15 on DeviantArt had done a pic that I requested from him. I think you guys will like it. Also, check out Oslight. He did some great commissions for me in the last six months.

I also posted a Sekirei fic. Brave new world. It's a commission so if you have something you'd like me to write out, let me know.

* * *

Kerlongsj had figured it out later on and he found out that Nayuta had gone completely missing. He expanded multiple men that were on non-active duty and told them to go looking for Nayuta. The search party was even higher. Of course, he would keep this a secret for the woman he loved.

Neither Chifuyu or Reiri would be happy to find out that Nayuta went off the grid. If they found out, he'd been in for a hell. And that was something he'd like to avoid.

Kerlongsj himself didn't know Nayuta but he remembered Ryuuin words. His destiny was ultimately linked with Chifuyu's and Reiri's. How he wished that man was around.

Tabane and Nayuta were both geniuses, no question about that. But geniality and wisdom are two very different things. Ryuuin was a genius yes but he was also wise. Better than others he had ever seen before. But even so Kerlongsj knew that this would not go well.

The world would put their faith in two young boys who both could use a machine that was meant for women. Like they were some kind of anime male dumbass protagonists who would save the world but ignored the tons of girls around them.

But he knew that wouldn't happen. Being around guys made men less dense. At least, that's what he thought.

He humored the thoughts. Growing up with a sister avoided Kerlongsj to take the icky stage that most young men would have had. In his case, he had only gotten sexually attracted way later on. And that was with those two. But for now he would wait and look over the women he loved and the dangers that would come.

He'd be there from the shadows.

In the Infinite Ataraxia Academy.

Mattheus sat with Joel in his lap as he, Ichika and Kizuna were surrounded by the girls. Ichika was sitting in front and could feel the stares boring in his back. One girl in particular was staring at him. She was blond, not like Mattheus mix but more lighter blond. It was in drills and she had blue eyes.

Her figure was pretty voluptuous but not like Houki's. Speaking about Houki, she had been looking at him sympathetically. She was also not used to the stares but during the week, she was about the only woman that would come close to the boys. Of course for Ichika. She hadn't forgotten the words.

If she wanted to settle for Ichika, she had to be fast. Well, she had told him and he had replied. He was hesitant to pursue a relationship with her, they had been close when they were alone. They didn't really chase after one another but even so, they had been around for that. Mattheus and Kizuna hadn't picked it up and neither of them really minded that sort of thing.

They were now in class and luckily for them, the week that they had before shit would hit the fan, made it so that the class wasn't staring intently at Ichika or Kizuna or even Mattheus for that matter. They had the introduction scene done and they were now just making it through.

Joel looked over the things here, noticing there was a lot of the HHG in this. While that wasn't abnormal, he hadn't like it as it wasn't something they were really used to. But even so, the class went by without too many issues. The group gathered around Ichika. Using the desk of another guy, Mattheus sat with the group.

"Well, that was something." Mattheus said as he felt his brain being fried. He still tried to catch up with it.

"You tell me," Kizuna said. Even with the small head start those two had, they found it extremely difficult.

"Chifuyu-nee didn't hold back." Ichika answered and Joel looked at him with a mixture of anger and amusement.

"Didn't hold back. Ichika, I don't know how to break it to you but she kinda went overboard. Fucking Christ, what the fuck does this woman think we are? Superhumans." Mattheus wacked his head on the response.

"Language. We're not at home and we're around others. If you are just with me, I don't mind your mouth. And it wasn't going too far. Otherwise, I would have allowed it." The three looked at Joel, holding in their laughs. They were shocked this boy knew that many foul words. Mattheus had said they didn't have to mind his mouth.

They did and they found it amusing. The group just sat in silence without saying much of a word. What broke the silence was the face of Reiri.

"Kizuna."

"Nee-chan" The Eros pilot grumbled as he was the bane of his personal life.

"I am headmaster Reiri here. I have seen that you haven't made any progress with the HHG girls of Amaterasu." Kizuna couldn't help but blush and feel embarrassed when his sister told him that.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard of doing that sort of thing. Especially on commando." He bit back and his sister sighed.

"I will help you with that but come over to my office immediately. You're excused for this class." Kizuna sighed as there was no helping it. The screen closed and he stood up.

"I'll see you guys later." Ichika sighed.

"She's never easy, Reiri-san."

"Same about Chifuyu-san." The two gave each other a fist bump and Mattheus gave one as well. When he left the room, Ichika sighed. "I feel for him."

"Ditto. I mean, we're in a bad spot but for him, it's even worse." Houki held her mouth as she knew that couldn't be changed.

"In any case, I just wonder about what made this happen." The kendo maiden spoke up and Mattheus felt a question mark over his head.

"What do you mean?"

"The discovery of Kizuna-san's ability and the discovery of the first male Infinite Stratos pilots. Is it just me or did that happen way too fast?" Mattheus hadn't thought about it, although his case was different from Ichika.

He wanted to speak up until they heard a voice with haughtiness in it.

"May I have a moment." Houki flinched and Joel felt Mattheus' hand on his shoulder. They looked in a girl that like Houki or actually like most of the girls was a bombshell.

She had long, light blond hair with was in curls and she had white skin much like Mattheus. She had blue eyes and the sense of superiority nearly radiated from her.

While it was true that in today's society, women were seen as higher, it was discouraged to abuse men. At least openly. Every male with resentment for females was a male, ready to become a supporter of the Hackers.

There had been enough bloodshed of protesters when males stood up and where HHG and IS fought back. By the third time it happened, the males were armed and received support from Hackers which had resulted that not only males lost their lives.

Kerlongsj might only rule over a few countries but his influence was widespread.

But looked like not all women got that memo.

"Yes." Ichika asked as he looked back at her. He wasn't really used to dealing with women like her. Then again, none of the guys were. Mattheus held his mouth and Joel stood back.

"Well, then I suppose we should meet. My name is Cecilia Alcott and I'm the representative candidate from the UK." Ichika turned to Mattheus who shrugged.

"Same like you, Mattheus."

"Yup." The older guy said. "What do you want from us?" Mattheus asked as he hoped that the cakehole would just shut up and move away.

"Well, I'm here with a request. I am one of the elite pilots who have received a Personal Unit and I can't even stand the idea of being in a task force of HHG, let alone, led by a male. I would like to ask you that you would stand in to make sure that we don't have to face that shame."

If they had difficulties talking to her, it melted like the snow before the sun. Mattheus due to his upbringing in a free country and Ichika because he wouldn't let anyone talk Kizuna down. Luckily for the younger male, Mattheus acted first.

"What is the big deal? We're not in charge of that, I hope . We're all pawns in this. Kizuna hadn't asked for this. Besides, a HHG is a lot more powerful than an IS so in any case, we're not going to be able to change that."

Cecilia looked like she was going to have a stroke. She would do them all a big favor if she took herself out by an aneurysm and Houki was included in that.

She didn't have a Personal Unit but even she felt that Cecilia was pushing it. Ichika was the first to reply now that Cecila was cut off guard by Mattheus.

"Mattheus is right. We can't change that. We'll just have to wait and see. Besides, what else are we supposed to do? You want to be leader? Good luck with that."

"I can't believe that the men of this island are so uncivilized." Mattheus grit his teeth.

"I'm not from Japan. I'm Belgian. And speaking about island. The UK is also an island and it's the country that invented both the machines so how you wanna change that? You only got in this place as you got that fucked up machine."

Cecilia boiled with fury but both males stood their ground. Desperately, she looked to Houki.

"You're a woman as well. Are you going to let those apes speak to me like that?" Oh, so now, Houki was acknowledged as Cecilia blatantly ignored her before. The two boys looked at Houki hopeful as she would choose their side and not Cecilia's.

"I don't care. Both Ichika and Mattheus are right. Kizuna didn't choose this. But I am not going to let you badmouth my friends. Apologize. Now." Houki spoke with a finality and in the books of two young men, she rose a few steps.

Cecilia glared at her but she resigned herself to it.

"Very well, I am sorry." Cecilia moved away and the group looked at her. "Well, she was something. What was her problem?" Joel asked.

"She acted as most females do. In this place, men are seen as servants and women are in power." Houki said as she looked at the two.

"But I don't condone such behavior." Mattheus nodded at her. "And you shouldn't. I am not used to women speaking to me like that."

"You're not? Right. Forgot you came from Belgium. It's like the old days there." Mattheus nodded on that as he was happy that there were laws who prevented it.

Chifuyu walked back in and it looked like Kizuna wouldn't drop in soon.

"So Hida is out for now and we got something else. We need to choose a class representative that will stand in for our class."

'Something like a class leader? Looks like schools aren't that different overseas. But call it how you want, it is a major pain in the ass.' Mattheus thought as he avoided that sort of thing.

There was some explanation of what it was and Ichika had sighed as Chifuyu had warned him about it. She shot a look of apology to him that was missed by the rest when the class erupted.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!"

Ichika saw that coming from miles away. He sighed as he looked to the class. What he didn't know was that the interaction and warning, didn't come from his big sister herself but from someone who told her that acting aloof wasn't a great way to get back around Ichika.

"I completely agree." A second voice said.

"Maybe Adjzof-kun is a good choice as well." Mattheus stiffened as he knew this would happen.

"I suppose we can let it down to a vote. As you two are nominated, you aren't allowed to vote. Ichika and Mattheus sighed as they heard that.

A bang came from a desk and annoyed, Ichika and Mattheus turned to the predictable perpetrator of that bang. They weren't alone. While Cecilia had some of the class ideas on males, there were those that weren't happy with how the Brit acted.

"This outcome is totally unacceptable! The class representative should be chosen on skill, and having a male as our class representative is disgraceful! Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott, to endure this embarrassment for a whole year? It is bad enough that I have to be under the command of a pervert but to think that the leader of this class should be one male. I do not want to join a circus by allowing a male to lead us in this."

"Pity, you'd make an excellent clown."

The voice of that was Joel who sat with the sassiest smile on his face. The timing of the joke was so good to make the entire class erupt. Ichika laid under the desk, catching his breath. Mattheus wasn't much better as he laughed so hard his lungs bled. He still kept Joel in his lap.

Houki was more composed but even so, she couldn't stop laughing. She stayed in her desk. There were others who lost it completely. Like the blond girl who had blue eyes, she wasn't stopping with laughing.

Even the more stoic ones like that silver haired or that black haired braided girl were laughing.

Maya hid her face in the book, giggling like mad and even Chifuyu chuckled a few bits.

The receiver of the joke was less than pleased as she shot murderous glares at Joel. He sat there with a savage grin. She had wanted to act but found that Mattheus shook his head. He hoped she got the message. Lay a finger on Joel and you have me to deal with. Not that it stopped Cecilia as she took offence to it as she deployed four drones and launched them at Joel.

Mattheus was good enough in his head to take out his handgun and he shot the drones down. Chifuyu composed herself and she sighed as she looked over to Joel.

'No wonder that Kerlongsj is like that. They're really something, the men from Belgium.' She had never seen men in a way and like many women, she saw men as nothing more than servants. Both she and Reiri changed their views when they met Kerlongsj. He wasn't alpha male as that would be a big turn off.

Kerlongsj was omega. At least, in private. When he was leading, he was alpha.

But back to the situation in class.

"Alcott, sit down. You left yourself open. Pearce, for the excellent joke, you're off the hook." Cecilia looked aghast to the explanation that Chifuyu offered.

"Sensei, you can't be serious. How can you expect me to take this humiliation? I demand compensation for the humiliation that this, this ape, has done to me." The temperature dropped when she spoke those words and Joel was no longer smiling.

"This ape had done to you. I hate to break it to you but you have done plenty to me and mine. So shut up. Besides, what the hell were you thinking? Those drones are killing machines. If Mattheus hadn't taken them out, what the hell would have happened to me?" Cecilia glared at him and when she wanted to act, a pam came on the desk.

"Enough. Adjzof, because you're responsible for this boy, I want you to give Alcott compensation."

"You mean a fight, huh? Fine by me. I'll make sure that she got the memo." Chifuyu wanted to speak up as a knock on the door cut her off.

"Sorry I'm late, sensei." Kizuna walked back in and he looked at the situation.

"What did I miss?" He asked his teacher. As he grew up with Reiri, he was pretty used to strong women in his life. "Nothing much, Hida. You missed a good joke but you're in time. I know from Principal Hida you'd be late. So you're off the hook." Kizuna took his seat and shared a look with Ichika which made it clear.

'I'll tell you later.' But Cecilia had ignored Kizuna and walked over to Mattheus. Her eyes were on thunder and Mattheus kept his arm wrapped around Joel. A matter of protection.

It would be the question for who.

"What memo? In my regards, you're a male. You're weak. So I should give you the chance to bail out. If you don't want the humiliation that is rightfully mine to dish out to you." Ichika and Kizuna chuckled when they heard that.

Both of them knew better. Cecilia glared at them as he walked over to them. "I can offer you a handicap as well. You two are also males and weak."

Kizuna ignored her and looked over to Ichika who had his eyes set on her. Both of them had grown up with the idea that women were superior to men. But they had seen the exact opposite.

"Really? How many HHG pilots have you defeated? How many Infinite Stratos pilots? Because let me tell you one thing. The strongest person on the planet isn't a female but a man. At least, you can classify him as a male." Ichika sat and the class was again erupting in laughter.

"Orimura-kun, you're so funny."

"Yeah, everyone knows that females are stronger."

Mattheus voiced reason. "Kerlongsj Orlejov, right?" The class fell quiet as the dreaded name was spoken.

The girls had of course heard of the leader of the Hackers. The most dangerous man on the planet. And they had now known that Mattheus hailed from the land where men were still king.

"Bullseye. But how you do know about Kerlongsj Orlejov? I mean. He's a pretty well known guy but how can you be so sure? There's no telling what is truth and what is legend."

Ichika looked over to Kizuna and after that to his sister. She gave him a nod. Of course, Ichika didn't know of the relationship that she had with the Hacker Devil but she knew that Ichika had his own relationship with Kerlongsj.

"Because you girls might remember the Second Mondo Grosso Championship? Let's just say that during those days, I have seen him. And I have seen the things he did. So Alcott-san, how many HHG pilots have you defeated? Fifteen? At the same time. Cause that's what he pulled off. So the strongest person on the planet is Kerlongsj Orlejov and he is a male."

Kizuna was relieved that not the entire story was revealed as he knew he wouldn't like that. But he had been there as well and saw what Kerlongsj did.

Cecilia looked at him in fury and Ichika sat there calmly. "So Alcott-san, ready to swallow your words? Because I can tell that in honesty. So who is the one who is going to fight you?"

"Ichika, how about this? I'll give her a fight and the one who gets victorious out that, is the one who's facing you. Sounds fair, teach?" He asked to Chifuyu who smiled at him.

"I can't say that I dislike the idea. So very well. You have permission. But now, sit down. Adjzof, I need to speak to you later on. Understood?"

"Ok. I'll stick around." The class went by as Cecilia shot glares at the males who were ignoring it. Chifuyu looked at Ichika who got a grateful smile. Ever since that day, she had learned that she rather have Ichika growing up and the example he followed, well, he could get worse.

After the class was over, Houki stood next to the two boys who shot a look at Mattheus who just waved at them to walk on. They left and Chifuyu walked over to him. Joel made no mentions of moving from Mattheus.

"I said, I wanted to talk to you." Mattheus shrugged as his hand moved over Joel's head. "Joel can be around. I don't think it's a big deal."

Chifuyu sighed as she heard it. "Adjzof, I know that, well, you're a bit of a special case. You're in your twenties and still, you're in my class that is for fifteen to seventeen year old so you need to watch over that."

"Listen teach. You know I haven't asked to come here but for all matters, I was pretty much guided here. So we can't change that. I gotta follow class and listen to you. What is the thing that's bothering you?"

"I hope you show me the proper respect as I do not condone the casualness you address me." In a matter of seconds, Mattheus had stood up and with his 180 cm's, he towered over Chifuyu. Not difficult for him as she was only 165 cm.

"I hate to break it you but you're what? Four years older then me. I can't take that serious. And besides, I grew up in a very different environment than you. And like you said, I'm in twenties. We're pretty much the same if you look at age. You can't expect me to behave the same way as the others do."

Chifuyu sighed as Mattheus spoke the truth. "You are right about that. Still, I want you not to act all out on that. And something, you spoke about Kerlongsj Orlejov? What do you know about him?" Mattheus shrugged on that.

He took a heavy breath. For some reason, Chifuyu wasn't one where the name Kerlongsj Orlejov struck fear in her.

It wasn't like the name of He who must not be named or some other Harry Potter bullshit. You spoke his name and that was end of story. Kerlongsj was a guy who lead the Hackers. What else could you say about him?

The student opened his mouth. "It's a public secret at my place that Kerlongsj and his Hackers run Belgium. That's something we all know. During the massacre, ten years ago, he took over. I was ten at the time. Didn't care much about it. Kerlongsj runs Belgium and no one complains. Taxes went up and people got a lot in return. He shaped Belgium up, what else to say? There's no real government. Sure, in name but everyone knows the Hackers run it. Even so, things went for the better. They're not dictators and sure, you can dig and tell what you want. It's not like China, you're not censored for saying the truth. When you tell lies or make up stories, then you're shut down."

"You said something about a massacre? What was that?" Maya had become white as a sheet.

"I was talking about the massacre of the Belgian Government. Ten years ago when the HHG and IS popped up, the Hackers were already in place in Belgium and other countries. There was another leader, I think his name was Azalof. That man was assassinated by the Belgian government who thought that by taking him out, the Hackers would die out. Signed their own death warrant by doing that. Kerlongsj was fifteen at the time. He found out who ordered the hit and well, the rest is history."

"How do the people from Belgium took that?"

"Belgium was fucked up. I mean. I was lucky but in a lot of other cases, Orimura-sensei, Belgium was going down. Like so many other Western Countries. The Hackers kept us afloat and many people were happy with them. The hit caused the public opinion to drop to an all time low. Kerlongsj took over and he said that he wasn't interested in running the place. The Council took over. I mean. Life ain't perfect. It will never be but in all honesty, the Hackers make things work."

"Didn't Belgium receive cores?" Chifuyu knew a lot of his home from the Hackers from Kerlongsj but politics wasn't something she talked about with him. She wasn't interested in that.

"They did but well, mine isn't one from them. The Hackers didn't do anything with it. Even so, they made the count. We couldn't afford to compete with the neighboring countries so the Hackers were the cheapest alternative."

"Weren't there protests?"

"We're Belgians. We only protest when we really are pushed to the limit. And even so, we're old fashioned. As long limits weren't pushed too far, we didn't care. Kerlongsj acted and well, life continued on."

"What do you think about him?"

"He does a job and doesn't get compensation. He doesn't like what he is and what he does. As long Kerlongsj Orlejov doesn't go after me and mine, I don't give a care. Anything else?"

Chifuyu understood that it was enough for him now.

"Yes. Keep your temper on a limit. You're not at home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mattheus nodded as he took his laptop. He looked over to Joel who nodded and the two walked away.

"You think we can trust him?" Maya asked and Chifuyu had no real idea about him. Kerlongsj hadn't known of Mattheus but from what she could see, Mattheus wasn't that bad. He wasn't against Kerlongsj or for him. He just went by him and that was what he wanted. He wanted to live and not give a fuck.

And to stay alive, not pissing off Kerlongsj Orlejov was the best thing to do.

Chifuyu was now done. "I think so. In any case, we will have to wait." Maya didn't know of the story that she and Reiri had with Kerlongsj. There were very few people and all involved wanted to keep that way.

Mattheus ended up at his room. Not wanting to change, he dropped his bag off. It was too early to get dinner and the shower ran so it meant that Ichika was taking a shower. In that case, Mattheus opened his laptop case as he went over the notes.

"You wanna catch up?" Joel asked and Mattheus nodded.

"Can't do squat now else Joel. We have to wait for dinner and best keep it logged."

"Fine. Do you mind if I nap? I am still not used to it." The younger boy asked when he yawned. The days here were long and Joel needed his sleep. Mattheus knew how taxing school could be and how much Joel needed his rest.

"Go ahead. I'll wake you for dinner?" The older guy asked and Joel raised a thumb as he fell asleep on the bed. Mattheus worked on his computer when he heard Ichika coming in and more than once, he was happy that Ichika was considerate.

"Looks like our first day is over."

"At least, our first school day. We have been here for a week. So for now, we have class and what else that brought with us?" Ichika nodded and he sat down.

"I'm still trying to catch up. I mean. You and I are the first male Pilots and we got this."

"Pawns, Ichika. Pawns are what we are. Not great. But hey, we got your sis watching over us. Btw, your sis. She is a good pilot?" Ichika would look affronted but he kept it down.

"Chifuyu-nee was the first Brunhilde. She had won the first Mondo Grosso Championship. She would have won the second one if she hadn't forfeit." Ichika wanted to talk but Mattheus cut him off before he could continue.

"You can stop. I hate to talk about that sort of thing. I can figure it out. Besides, let's get dinner when I have my shower."

For guys, a shower would take ten minutes max and Mattheus was even faster as he was out in ten minutes. They caught up with Houki and Kizuna and sat down talking about the day and passing it by. At this point, besides food and rest, nothing else was wanted and needed.

* * *

And this is where I end. Next chapter will have the fight with Cecilia and the boys. I didn't want to make Kizuna leader as he got enough to worry about. Next chapter will also be about Kizuna and his not growing relationship with the three Heart Hybrid Gear girls.

In the original source material, they are semi-forced but in this, there's no immediate threat. For next chapter, I'll deal with that. I'm still trying to focus the chapter tone but so far, I am stuck and I'd like to think things over.

When I wrote this, I was there is nearly a year between this fic and my other HHG fic. Funny. I am looking over the characters and it is getting somewhere but for now, school was less on owning me and later on, things will work out.

And I can't wait till February is over. When that is done, things get a slower pace.

See you guys on Thursday.

Saluut.


	11. Class battle

**Yo guys, it's been a while. Sorry about that. The Division 2 is a blast of a game.**

 **I have received a couple of harsh words from someone cause I called her out. And I was too late to block her so she could leave a few harsh words on my fic.**

 **Harpylips, if you read this and I hope you do. I had written half a page about you. But I can summarize it.**

 **You're a bitch. If I look at your vocabulary.**

 **And you're a coward. You can spout harsh words but you can't receive flack as you blocked me before I could answer you.**

 **So I'll do it via this chapter.**

 **If you can do better, go ahead. Write your own fic. And we'll see for later.**

 **Time for me to deal with the chapter. The fight between Cecilia and Ichika. What I can tell you that is there are more battles.**

 **Also, I heard that there's going to be a Volume 14 in the coming summer of Masou Gakuen HxH. If you're not hyped, don't worry, I am.**

 **Cecilia and Ichika's fight aren't the only ones in this fic.**

 **You can be sure that there are going to be a few more.**

* * *

Kizuna was sitting next to Mattheus as the fights have been settled with Ichika and Cecilia. There have been a few more.

Turned out there were a lot more fights. Amaterasu was a couple of battle maniacs. Luckily for the IS pilots, they only would have to fight the winner of that fight.

Or Kizuna for that matter as he had only to wait to fight.

Mattheus grinned as Joel was happily hacking away in his lap. Joel had some nice ideas to work out. The handgun that he used proved to be the basis of a new weapon. A rifle. One that could do some serious damage.

Now we sing for you, departed pawns of war.

Mattheus sang and Kizuna wasn't sure about the whole thing here. But even so, the guys were ready to fight and make a hell out of it.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you," Kizuna said and Mattheus looked over to him with a grin. That proved how much the Hunter looked forward to it.

"Hey, I don't mind it. I'm going to do the same shit to you."

It would be an elimination process.

Ichika vs Cecilia.

Kizuna vs Mattheus.

Hayuru vs Yurishia.

The winner of that last fight would go against Aine. From that point, the winners would compete against each other. And it would go on like that.

Mattheus and Kizuna both chose to fight to knock Cecilia down a couple of notches. But for the most part, if Ichika did that in their stead, they wouldn't complain.

Speaking about Ichika, he had been talking with Houki to help him out.

Chifuyu had pulled him asides and told Ichika what sort of unit he would get. She couldn't spoil the details but it would be close range and he'd use a sword. Now, Ichika had learned some things back from with Houki when they were kids and Chifuyu had sometimes spared with him when she was home.

Which wasn't that often? But hey, it could pass.

So it was agreed that Ichika could learn from Houki while Kizuna had to look after the girls. Even despite the days going by, he hadn't found it really easy to talk to them.

It wasn't that abnormal if you considered all things. Humans were creatures that wouldn't go out of their comfort zone. Kizuna had a nice time talking to Ichika and Mattheus and Houki.

But alas, he couldn't and Mattheus saw how he was pulled out his seat by one busty blond. She had blue eyes but her eyes were not in drills. There was a part of Mattheus being jealous before his logic took over.

Yurishia Farandole. American's ace. Used the core, Kuros. Great from long range attacks. She wore the Ataraxia uniform but even so, it was hard to hide the boobs she had underneath her clothes. It was also Kizuna's arm that was pressed underneath those sweater muffins.

"Neh, Hida-kun. I am just wondering. Why did you partake in this? Wouldn't it be easier to let us take care of it?" The entire class looked at Kizuna in contempt. It was weird to see how it went down like this. It was a godsend there were no men around him.

It hadn't taken long before Yurishia's popularity skyrocketed in the days they were here. It wasn't hard to understand.

With her big sis aura, her track record as one of the world's strongest aces, her beauty, and her attitude, Yurishia was seen as a princess. But hey, that wasn't a concern for Mattheus.

When you went through high school once, you know how it works.

Kizuna gulped. "Well, it's just because Adjzof and Orimura partake, I couldn't be left out." Yurishia turned him around so he faced her.

"Is that so? Well, I hope that we can have a fight. Oh, and I hope that I use all my energy in the fight as I would really like to partake in a Heart Hybrid."

"How can you see that in public? That is a breach of the public morals." A loud voice said and this was when Hayuru Himekawa bumped in. Kizuna's problem of talking to those girls was now solved. The ice was broken and he could talk to two of the girls in Amaterasu.

In some cases, you would say that Hayuru was a tsundere. If you were in those types.

Joel was not one of those people so he went with pain in the ass. The punk had looked up from his computer and looked at the chaos ensuing over the place. Aine had also joined in and she was interested.

"If someone can do Heart Hybrid, it should be. I am the world's ace after all." And that ensued in pulling Kizuna's arm between Aine's breasts and Yurishia's breasts while Hayuru looked like she was in an existential crisis.

She turned to Mattheus and Joel who were grinning like fools. They found it funny. And had no reason to be jealous. Ichika snorted and Houki counted herself lucky that she wasn't included in Amaterasu yet.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Hayuru asked the two. Joel for some reason found the screen to be more interesting to look at while Mattheus shook his head.

"Miss Himekawa. I learned that when the business doesn't involve you, you don't get yourself involved. Something you should keep in mind." Hayuru glared at Mattheus now.

"This is going against public morals." She shouted and Mattheus for some reason had an idea he heard that line before.

"Hate to break it to you but the only way your machines are going to work for a longer period is if that guy goes at third base at one of you women. So I think that public morals can go out the window for fighting efficiency. Hope that it sticks with the two of you. There are plenty of pilots out there who want to try Kizuna out."

Ichika and Houki shared a look and went back to their conversation. "What a punk," Ichika muttered and Houki nodded.

It stopped Kizuna's pull of war and the four looked at Joel. Kizuna turned to Mattheus. His eyes spoke. 'He's not wrong.'

'I hate to admit that.' Mattheus got as a reply.

"What makes you say that?" Aine said as it was now clear that the group had found a way to talk. The silverette had her arms crossed. It emphasized her bust. She turned to Joel who shrugged on it.

"HHG hadn't found a decent way to get charged fast right during the course of ten years. The natural charge takes ages. It explains why Infinite Stratos is often seen as superior machines despite being inferior in the fighting. Now here's a solution how immoral it may be."

Yurishia had an idea of taking Joel's chin but felt four fingers around her wrist. The beauty read in the eyes of Mattheus' one thing.

'Hurt him and you're not going to like it.'

"Neh, Pearce-chan. You seem to know so much about this. Why don't you then explain it to onee-san." Joel turned to her with a look that just screamed fear.

"First of all. Never call me Pearce-chan again. Pearce, Joel, whatever you want. And don't call yourself onee-san. The only one that I'll allow himself to speak me like that is Mattheus. And that's bro. Not onii-san."

"Didn't know you knew Japanese. Or terms like third base." Joel shrugged on it and Mattheus knew that he didn't really care.

"There's a lot of it, bro. And I don't know everything from you." Mattheus had to admit that Joel was right.

"So what is it you wanted to say, Joel?" Kizuna asked and Joel sighed.

"Kizuna. Sorry to say this but your love machine is the way to charge the Heart Hybrid. I don't get the nitty gritty of every detail but the energy Eros releases are caught on the machine of your partner. And the way now is third base. Wonder how long it will take before you go fourth base. Do yourself one favor and looked over the things you have in mind. And get condoms. The only way to avoid knocking up those girls."

When the class broke down, in several ways for that matter, Mattheus was happy he had an Infinite Stratos. You had male Heart Hybrid Pilots but those were few and far between.

If he looked at Kizuna. Taking care of hot women as most pilots, no matter what they had, could pass for supermodels, that was something okay. But from what he picked up, like Mattheus and Ichika, they went for girls, not guys.

Not that he really cared about that whole thing. If a guy was into guys, that was his choice. Hell, an old friend of him was and that didn't change a single thing.

Still, for Mattheus, he was twenty so he wasn't interested in getting a girl underage. Or an underaged boy for that matter.

He had Joel and that was rumor enough.

So far, Mattheus hadn't been too interested in looking for love. He had been living without a woman in his life and for Mattheus, that was just fine.

"So you're saying that doing indecent things are going to be needed." Joel shrugged and nodded when he looked at Hayuru's outrage. He didn't think too much of sexual intercourse. It was just what humans did. Hell, it was what brought them all in this world.

"In the long term yes. You can't put in a charger like the Infinite Stratos and you only have natural comeback which is very slow. I don't get every bit but that's about it. It's also linked to your own emotions but even so, you, Kizuna, can begin that sort of thing. But hey, that ain't my problem. Which means that going beyond base three is going to be needed."

"Base three?" Aine asked.

"Touching private parts. Having the girl give the guy a handjob or the guy fingers her. And sexual intercourse is base four," Joel said with a disinterested tone.

The class looked flabbergasted as the kid had just said that and Mattheus raised an eyebrow. He was the one who saw Joel learned it. Normally, a twelve-year-old doesn't learn slang. But then again, if you're twelve and you can salvage and rebuild an IS, you're not a normal twelve years old.

"You're saying that I will need to have sex with those girls?" Kizuna had an idea of yelling but kept that down. Joel just shrugged when he looked at the boy.

"I am not saying that. You need to look for things. From what I know, the HHG is closely linked to the user. And like I said, you need to look for those things. It's your problem." Kizuna sighed. His unit has always been weak and he had compared it with others. Now, he had looked up where it came from and who those girls were. They had a long track record, all of them.

"Are you saying that we should do those indecent things?"

"If you want that HHG can be on equal footing, yes. Unlike an IS, an HHG is linked to one user and can't be removed. Or not removed with keeping the user is alive. And despite the massive firepower, it is hampered by the slow charge. And that's a big issue. It's also why Infinite Stratos has seen more usage and why they are further developed. So I say that's a big issue. But then again, I wonder why they'd make a team, consisting of HHG and IS. Like that's not going to blow up in our faces."

"The mysteries of life," Mattheus said and Houki and Ichika found it now as good as any time to leave. They had a good idea what would happen so they didn't want to be around. If one paid attention, they walked closer to each other.

"You're saying that they need to have a good reason?" Aine asked while Joel turned to her and nodded.

"Yes. No matter how strong you are, you can always use the help."

"I'm the strongest user of the HHG. There's no one who can even compete." Aine's voice was laced by confidence and it was true. She was the strongest user of the HHG in recent years. Even Mattheus had learned from her.

"Is that true? Did you challenge Orimura-sensei fight? If you did, what was the outcome?" Mattheus asked and a flinch came over the HHG users. Chifuyu Orimura was one of the few if not only Infinite Stratos pilot who could hold her own against an HHG.

If you put an HHG or at least, one strong one, against an IS, the chances were that the HHG would win. Chifuyu had fought and won against several users of an HHG. That was years ago before she retired. But even so, she had only been victorious.

"Orimura-sensei is retired so she doesn't count."

"Okay, did you defeat Hackers? And I'm not talking about some normal soldiers. No, I'm talking about the hardcore guys. Like Kerlongsj Orlejov." And for that, Aine remained silent. Ichika had heard the comment and he looked over his shoulder when he entered the classroom.

Kizuna caught his glance and nodded. Same with Chifuyu who got in the class as the lessons were about to commence. The Eros pilot looked at his teacher and back to Ichika. They knew a thing and that was the name that was said. Kerlongsj Orlejov. Mattheus grew up under the Hackers and he had seen to what things could come. Kerlongsj was about five years older than he was.

He was ten when a fifteen-year-old boy had slaughtered the entire Belgian government and took effective control of the country.

And there were few who would say that when he took over, things got better. A lot better.

One could argue that he became a dictator and that was not completely false but if you looked to the neighboring countries, there weren't that many who'd trade a life anywhere else.

But even so, in this place, his name was something people looked at in fear. It wasn't like He Who Must Not Be Named but the name could invoke a lot of fear in the hearts of many people.

For Mattheus, he hadn't feared the Hackers. They weren't complete mobsters or monsters. If you left them alone and that was the thing that in Belgium worked, you lived your life happily.

Kerlongsj was the man who ran Belgium and for Mattheus, that was enough. Although some could be angry at what he did years ago.

But for the matter of the thoughts, the class started and he was happy that he had Joel's brain with him.

Because the class was brutal.

In the evening.

"So you're going to train with Houki?" Mattheus asked and Ichika nodded.

"Yup. Houki and I practiced before so I can use that. What're you going to do?" The older man looked to the punk who had come up with a design.

"Listening to what this crazy punk have thought up," Mattheus answered and Joel glared at them. "But before that, I wonder where Kizuna is."

"He was called away by the principal. I don't know why but something tells me that we should stay away from it." Houki had her bag in her arms and looked at the door.

"I second the notion," Ichika said.

"Ditto." Joel was to pop in. "But let's get dinner first." The group had agreed on it and walked away. Joel's ideas were working in but now, they were starving.

And the cooks had to work their buts off as the three boys did a number on their food supply. Mattheus and Joel went for the firing range. Houki and Ichika to the dojo.

With Kizuna, he wondered when he would wake up out the nightmare. Turns out that his sis wasn't joking and that Joel wasn't too far from the ideas.

His sis had spent billions of yen on a machine that would allow him to create scenes with the girls. Great work, big sis.

If this world was overtaken and humanity had been pushed to the brink and the Heart Hybrid Gear was a last ditch effort to save the planet, okay, he could follow that. But now, he couldn't.

So he stopped caring and would wait for later.

"So what else is the thing you want me to talk about, big sis?"

"Have you carried out any acts with the ladies? You should work on that." Kizuna felt a weight on his shoulders.

"No. Neechan. Farandole looks like she is a bit too interested, Chidorigafuchi is too strained and Himekawa blows a gasket. Wasn't there a better idea to introduce? You know. Without killing my social life." He answered.

"You should carry out a Heart Hybrid. Their energy is low with the last tests and with the upcoming battle, it is better they would do so." His sister spoke and the boy sighed. "And why did you take it up you to fight? Eros isn't a fighter unit."

"So I should just sit and let a woman berate me. Hell no."

"Kizuna, we both know that women are the dominant genders in Heart Hybrid Gears and Infinite Stratos. So you should know your place. You are a guy, you always going to be weakest."

"If you wanted me to stand down, you shouldn't have called me here. I'm going to fight. Besides, my first fight is against Mattheus. So I'm fighting an Infinite Stratos pilot. If you want that I perform a Heart Hybrid, give those girls the order. Cause I'm not going out my way. Sorry, neechan." And with that, he left.

Reiri sighed. It was something she should see coming. Damn, she would love to ask advice but there was something that kept her from doing. In the long end, Kizuna was right. Just because he was a guy didn't mean that he was going to stand down.

She was about to leave as she saw the door opening.

Now, if there was one thing with Reiri, she demanded respect from what she did. If her mother was mistaken on one thing, it was that she was not an idiot. And you couldn't just enter her office without knocking.

But if you were Chifuyu Orimura, you could.

"Hello, Chifuyu," Reiri said and she relaxed. The tension rolled off her as her even knee walked in her office.

"Passed Kizuna when I walked here. He looked like he was having issues. Something didn't go well." Reiri sighed and Chifuyu walked up to her and sat on her desk. She looked at her and smiled at that pretty face.

Some would say it was stupid but Reiri loved the fact that she and Chifuyu could relate.

On more than one matter.

Like how you should take care of your brother.

Or how you have to deal with the world.

So Reiri didn't mind if the arms of Chifuyu were draped around her, hugging her close.

"I really messed up." Reiri sighed as she felt the hug that Chifuyu gave her.

"You can say that again. I get that you don't want dangers around him but was it the best idea to do it like that? So far, he hasn't made a single attempt on those girls." Reiri sighed and touched the arms. They were strong. Warm.

"If Ichika wasn't around, perhaps. I don't blame you for that, Chifu." Taking note she used the nickname Kerlongsj came up with, the Brunhilde listened.

"Kizuna had never been around friends for that long. Ichika is one of the few and I can see why he likes to hang around. It's human nature." Both women knew that.

"It didn't help that Mattheus blended in that easily. Not that we have to fear anything. I have seen the lists of pilots that are coming this way. Headaches galore." There was the tiniest smile on Reiri's face.

"That bad?"

"That bad. And we don't have someone to call us to help us out." That brought the frown back and got the smile off.

"You couldn't catch him either. I wonder what is wrong with him." The principal sighed when she heard that.

"You know him. When there's stuff demanding his attention, you can see he forgets the world. One thing I envy him for. But we can't complain. Can you imagine navigating this mess without his heads-up? God, the issues alone."

"Don't forget that he gives us help in more ways. But I think we can teach him a few things about leaving us in the dark."

"You got your link open?"

"Ready when you are, sister." The term had been used before and they were sisters at some degree.

In Belgium.

Kerlongsj woke up, his senses wild open. It was now the middle of the night and he could feel the arousal creeping in his body.

"Wel, dat is een ding opgelost. Die twee zijn niet blij. [Well, that is one thing solved. Looks like they aren't happy.]

That was one thing he felt in his body and despite the things he were, Kerlongsj was still something of a human. He looked down and saw his member full of attention by the signals sent by Reiri and Chifuyu.

Most Hackers made links with the women they loved. Or significant other.

When you had a romantic link, it was often with one woman. Of course, a Hacker could sever the link.

Like with most cases, Kerlongsj managed the impossible. Linking with two women.

It played in his luck that Reiri and Chifuyu weren't too different.

But that was his misfortune as he was nearly driven mad by the arousal. There was only one thing you could do.

Giving the women payback.

In the dojo.

Houki was pleasantly surprised to see how Ichika could fight back. He lacked refinement and technique but he had the strength to make up for that.

"You certainly haven't been slacking off." They had taken a break as Ichika drank greedily the water.

"Chifuyu-nee and I sparred every so often. Not that we had a lot of it but even so. I also did a part-time job in a storehouse. Great for physical labor. It also gave me strength. So any pointers, Houki?"

The kendo champion sighed and there was a part that wondered about her outfit. Ichika kept his eyes upon her face but both were drenched in sweat. And it certainly made for some hormones coming to lose.

"Well, I can say that you haven't lost your touch. So some training should work out. We got a week to prepare." Ichika nodded and they went at it again.

Besides sword training, they also fought barehanded and both would not admit it was a great way to feel them up.

As for the others? Aine trained on her own. Despite having overwhelming strength, she was looking for more. But when does hunger become greed?

Hayuru was busy setting up a moral guidance committee and found it surprisingly difficult to do so. Like someone was fighting back.

And Yurishia. She enjoyed her popularity like some idol. So only one was prepared for the upcoming fight.

The other guy was in the shooting range. Mattheus changed his sweater and was now wearing jeans.

"So Joel. What did your pretty little head cook up?" The boy smiled as he pulled out his laptop.

On the screen, there was a rifle shown. Mattheus was interested in the thing.

"Mattheus. I present to you, Chasseur. It's a bolt action anti-material rifle. You can think of it as an upgraded version of your pistol. It took me longer to work with a feeding mechanism and linking. Your pistol is linked the same way, hence why reloading isn't an issue. Now, I can link it and get the different ammo in it. Your handgun fires a lower round than this one. Unlike the amount of fire you have with the handgun, this one is stronger"

"Cartridge?"

"14.5×114mm."

"You use that? Not that I want to be a killjoy but aren't there more powerful rounds on the market?" Joel shook his head.

"Sorry. I can work with cartridges that are experimental but try to get more of them. Not easy. I heard the Hackers work on things but you know we can't ask them. And for larger bullets, you won't be able to fit them in a rifle anymore. Lavathenian isn't really made for bulky and you can't fight like that. So instead of shouting Get some, we better focus on precision. So try to get started. And you don't have to worry about it. Those bullets can cause a lot of damage. Even on an Infinite Stratos or a Heart Hybrid Gear, this is going to cause boom. I also did some improvements on it so you can make this work just fine."

Mattheus sighed and let Joel work on it. The kid was the smartest of the two so the man was just fine with the ideas of letting him take control of it.

"I downloaded the weapon on it but you need to come here." That was the part Mattheus hated on the unit. Sitting down, Joel took his gear and with a bit of work, a new hole was made underneath his chin. It was filled up by a new ring. It always stung like a bitch to get a new piercing but it was the only way that Mattheus could get his weapons.

At least, it was one by one. Joel once proposed to get several rings and fill them up but Mattheus shot him down. No reason to have a perforated cheek when it was not needed. And 42 rings on his cheek. That was overkill. And Mattheus rarely went for overkill.

So Mattheus opened his arms and deployed the rifle. Unlike most partial deployments, the rifle was just that. The rifle.

"Don't I need to a full one to get the feeding started?" Joel shook his head when Mattheus took it up. Despite being a heavy rifle, it felt comfortable to carry.

The entire piece was made out of wood. Or it looked like it. But Mattheus could feel the rifle consisting out fine stuff like metal as well. It was more like an oversized Mosin-Nagant.

"So how do I do this?" Joel smiled and told Mattheus to go lie prone when he would use it. But before that, Mattheus went for protection. Ear protectors, eye protectors, the works. Mattheus also got a pair of gloves Joel had come up with.

Those hypersensitive things could tell Joel a lot when his older brother would fight.

That was Joel. Always looking for ways to get the data he was hunting for.

So when they were done, Mattheus was ready to fire. Gently squeezing the trigger, Mattheus pulled the trigger.

One hell of a loud bang went off. And that was not just loud. Mattheus was sure that bang was heard outside the firing range. He felt the kickback on his shoulder and damn. That was harsh. He knew that rifles had recoil but fuck. He was sure that gun had balked against his shoulder and nearly fucking throw it off.

"Damn it, Joel."

"Quit your yapping, ya big baby. Get again to your gunfire." Mattheus glared at Joel as he pulled the trigger again. But he saw no bullet coming out. He turned to Joel who shrugged on it.

"Action cycling." Grumbling, Mattheus knew what he meant. So the man went for the bolt and pulled it straight. The empty casing and Mattheus gulped to see how big the bullet was. Aiming again, Mattheus pulled the trigger.

A second loud bang came out and Mattheus had an idea star went behind his eyes as the recoil was horrible on his shoulder. He turned to Joel and glared at the boy who seemed to ignore him.

"Joel."

No reaction.

"Joel." A bit louder and still no reaction.

"Motherfucker."

"What?"

"Joel, I'm not pulling this trigger again. My shoulder gets fucking torn off. Can't you have something?"

The punk sighed and walked over to Mattheus. With his phone, Mattheus got shoulder protection coming out his IS.

"Happy?"

"If I had it before I would shoot, yes," Mattheus answered. He wasn't happy with his shoulder killing him.

When he cycled the action, Mattheus pulled the trigger again. This time, the recoil he felt wasn't as high as normal and the shoulder plate protected him.

Mattheus had fired his own handgun before and he had felt the power. He knew this rifle had a higher payoff. But fuck, it hurt. So he breathed again and he sighed.

The pull of the cycle came again and he could feel something growing in his body. Again, the pull of the trigger and the bullet came out. Joel sat back at his computer and didn't make a move. So Mattheus sighed and did what he always did.

Continuing.

So he pulled the trigger again and continued.

"Pull my trigger." He muttered as he continued. He had seen the places where he should aim at and he did so. But he wasn't a sniper that had years of training in the army. He was a regular man, a civilian if one wanted it to call it like that.

But he continued and instead of just pulling the trigger, he aimed and fired the gun again. The targets weren't too far off so he was okay with that.

"Joel, not that I complain but wasn't this rifle built for, I don't know, extremely long sidelines?" The answer came after the cycle. It was clear Mattheus had stopped.

"I made it with that in mind."

"But."

"Given the fact you can't just lay down and fight as a normal sniper. You know long sidelines, cover, not knowing where you are. We'll have to do this differently. Instead of a sniper, you are more a sharpshooter."

"Wouldn't a rifle that did not have bolt action be better suited for that?" Mattheus asked and Joel glared at him.

"Well, I thought that but given that Lavathenian isn't made for long fights, hitting hard is your best shot. The common distance meter isn't that much but I'd advise you to aim before you shoot. Don't worry about dropping. Unless you fire the gun as partial deployment, the gun is linked to you. And something tells me you're never going to do that."

Mattheus glared at Joel but he relented. Joel knew best.

"Okay. But what if I fight close range. I'm not always going to have the luxury of long sidelines. I need something for close quarters. A shotgun or a melee weapon." Mattheus spoke and Joel nodded.

"Been working on something nice."

"You know I hate it when you say it like that. What'd you got in mind? I'm not going to take kendo classes. Or any sword."

"I made a Goedendag." That got a raised eyebrow out of Mattheus.

"Didn't know you studied Flemish. What is it really?"

"A spear with a club attached to it by chains. Should work nicely in tandem with your handgun. I don't know how but damn. Your hands are good." Joel meant what he dubbed Mattheus' half ambidexterity.

But besides that, Joel told Mattheus to sit down and continue to fire. The punk had an idea he liked bullying his older brother. And Mattheus just sighed and fired.

Even with his protection, it hurt like hell. And when he got back, his shoulder limped to it. Joel was smiling, seemingly ignoring the glare he from the man.

"You're so lucky you're twelve," Mattheus said as he crashed in his room. Slumping on the bed, he sat down. Fuck. That stung like a bitch.

Joel smiled and ignored it as he went to the desk and worked on the computer.

Ichika entered and Mattheus could smell him first before he saw him. Despite being a bit smelly and bruised, he looked happy. Some would even dare say content.

"You don't smell so good. Houki wiped the floor with you." The jest would be normal from a friend but Ichika just gave him a glare.

"She didn't. We just had a long spar and tried to work out things. What about you? You don't look so good."

"A punk decided it was a good idea to let me train with a rifle that kicked back like a mule on steroids. Hence, I had a right shoulder." Mattheus said when he took off his clothes. He winced as he stretched out too far and a second wince came when he took his sweater off too fast.

The shoulder looked horrible as bruises had come over it. "You're lucky that you got no broken bones."

"I make my own luck. And I didn't make enough to get over this." The shoulder looked pretty bad and Ichika was feeling a bit sorry for him.

"You know, I can massage you?" Mattheus raised an eyebrow as Ichika said that and Joel turned to the two.

"You know massages?"

"My sister taught me. And I have gotten pretty good at it. So if you don't want, I understand but…"

The younger one was cut off as Mattheus nodded at him. "I'll take everything. So what do you suggest?"

"It's just your shoulder, right? I can sit behind you and do it from behind. If you're up for that." Mattheus had been a bit surprised of accepting a stranger (or a guy he'd only know for a few weeks) to touch him but his shoulder was telling him that logic could go fuck itself.

"Okay, I leave it to you," Mattheus said and Ichika nodded.

Can you sit on the floor, please? I need to sit somewhere." Not protesting, Mattheus sat down and Ichika got on the bed. The legs were beside the body and Ichika wrapped his hands together. Mattheus heard the hands moving. It reminded him off some flick his father insisted seeing a couple of years ago.

It was made in the eighties or something like that. But even so, the hands went over the shoulders and besides the first pain, Mattheus bit through it and it slowly relaxed as Ichika made sure the pain went away. Despite the things he felt, Mattheus sighed in contention.

"You sis taught you a good trick by doing this? Damn. I can say that I can use it given how much it hurt." Ichika shrugged on it.

"She made me do it and I took it up. Even so, the things I learned from her were more than just this." The boy admitted and the man just felt the pain going away. Damn, this felt way too good. Groaning, Mattheus felt the pain going away and his shoulder became normal again.

It lasted a couple of minutes before Ichika released his hands and Mattheus moved his shoulder.

"As good as new. Thanks, Ichika."

"You're welcome." The shoulder went back to normal and Ichika moved back to his bed. Mattheus flipped over his and took his tablet. Working on the crummy, old thing, he looked over videos and read some new stuff. Recently, he had found a good site on the Internet and damn, he loved reading about those stories.

Although a bit too much of them were yaoi. What the fuck is wrong with teenage girls? Not that he read it. Girls often tended to forget how the reproductive organs of the male species work. Even after avoiding it, the summaries would leave him wanting to avoid it all.

So when he fell asleep, Joel had joined him.

He forgot the world and fell asleep.

The next day.

A shower was the world's greatest invention. You didn't have to waste as much water as when you took a bath, you could greatly reduce your time and. You could do more.

Like taking a piss.

The idiot who made the rooms in the Infinite Ataraxia Academy forgot to add toilets to it. That's really smart.

But what someone didn't know, didn't hurt. So when Mattheus and Ichika walked to breakfast, both of the men had worked up an appetite. Mattheus wondered if it really was healthy to drink soup for breakfast but Ichika found it astonishing that one man could eat four eggs and eight slices of bread. Not to speak about the amount of beacon Mattheus put away.

But even so, Kizuna joined him. He was remarkably quiet about the whole things after yesterday. When the two tried, he remained quiet. So they gave up. Houki joined them and despite looking tired, it was like she was the happiest the four guys seen here.

'I wonder what it will be the morning after.' Mattheus pondered but wisely held his mouth. There was enough sexual tension in the air as it was now. His comebacks weren't a good idea now. And it would be creepy as well.

Their peaceful breakfast ended when Chifuyu stormed in and demanded breakfast was over in ten minutes, otherwise, they would have to run forty laps around the school.

It caused the girls to eat in a frenzy while Mattheus and Joel had one thing in their minds. 'I'd like to see you try.' They ate and continued on. They were done in ten minutes but when Joel dropped his legs around Mattheus' shoulders, he leveled a glare at Chifuyu.

In the end, the group moved to the class. Cecilia glared at them. Which wouldn't be abnormal? But for some reason, Yurishia looked at Kizuna in a weird fashion. And the same could be said about Hayuru and Aine.

Kizuna had no real idea in how he should get to please those girls.

The lesson continued on and it was focused on the HHG and like always, it was a surprise that Chifuyu Orimura knew so much about the other machine. Not that it mattered a lot as her classes were as brutal as ever.

It was noted a lot of them paid attention to it.

To save what was left of his dignity, she didn't mention Kizuna's extra attributes.

The hours flew by and in the midday, Mattheus went back for lunch while Kizuna, Ichika and Houki ate on the roof. They talked about their training and it came as a surprise that Houki invited Kizuna to train which he greatly accepted. He could use some bits of help in this training.

There was nothing wrong with keeping up. And because his machine wasn't great to fight in, he would do something to keep up with it.

For the others, Mattheus was out there and looking for things to work on. His shoulder was hurting and it looked like that wasn't going to change. But for now, he had some other ideas.

For some reason, Yurishia was surrounded by girls as she was talking. With Aine, she was alone. It was even worse than with Kizuna who had at least four friends. And with Hayuru, she had an idea of instilling a public morals committee.

In his experience, it was stupid to get this off the ground. From what is out there of males (who made up a quarter of the population) and females. You couldn't prevent those things went out.

It was stupid but the best thing you could do was talk about it. That was better than to prevent it all. The good part was that he could advise his two younger friends.

The oldest guy wasn't looking for love.

Not that there were a lot of women were looking for a guy with a child.

Ah, high school. The shit you go through. So after the class, the group left. For some reason, Mattheus stayed behind and he looked at the three girls.

They haven't been talking to Kizuna after this.

Mattheus sighed. There was no imminent threat like some invasion from another world so a real push wasn't there. A part of him didn't deny Kizuna wasn't lucky. It was just a stupid weapon run. But his life was on the line here as well.

But he moved out with Joel in his neck. If this Chasseur hurt, he had no clue about the White Death.

In the dojo, the guys trained and Houki admired the fight of the two boys. Kizuna had a difficulty keeping track of Ichika but he didn't give up. But so far, those guys did an admirable job. She liked that about those guys.

They were good men.

With Mattheus, he laid down with the rifle. He had the rifle deployed. This time, with shoulder protection, build in and this could work for him.

He turned up a song he knew his father liked. As the bottle runs dry. It helped him to concentrate when he listened to music. For some reason, this was a good song.

Standing on the shore with this maiden in my arms

A pull of the trigger.

A bottle of wine there's ships floating by

The gun barked.

And behind my back, all the sailors are singing

The bolt was pulled straight.

About Amsterdam or some other bloody town

The trigger was pulled again.

Where they've been last year or many years ago

The gun barked its loud sound again.

Where the ships indicates where we glimpsed through

The bolt was pulled straight. And a huge bullet came out.

And though the maidens were plenty and horny as hell

The trigger got its pull.

And the wine was so much that nobody could tell

The gun delivered a new bullet of lead.

And we all sang as the boat was sinking

The bolt was pulled straight.

Bring us more women, bring us more wine

Mattheus reached for the trigger.

We'll become violent as the bottle runs dry

Again, he felt the recoil as the bullet left out.

Bring us more women bring us more wine

The bolt was pulled straight.

We'll become violent as the bottle runs dry

The man triggered again.

Lying on the beach with this maiden in my hand

The gun barked.

An empty bottle there deep in the sand

And again, Mattheus pulled the bolt straight.

And behind my back, all the sailors are sleeping

Mattheus' hand went to the trigger, just a second slower than the last one.

Dreaming 'bout tropical islands in the sun

He pulled that trigger.

Where they've been last year or many years ago

And with the shoulder, he could feel the gun against his shoulder.

Where the ships indicates where we glimpsed through

He pulled the bolt straight as he had waited for a bit.

And though the maidens were plenty and horny as hell

He went back to the trigger. Joel noticed he was slower.

And the wine was so much that nobody could tell

The gun barked again.

And we all sang as the boat was sinking

Mattheus went back to the bolt.

There was a musical break and Mattheus massaged his shoulder. He had felt the large caliber bullets pressing against his gun and the recoil it gave.

While he had played games where they had recoil. Feeling the recoil against your shoulder, it didn't stop it from hurting. And he was glad that it was just bolt action. If this gun was semi-automatic which meant that the fire rate was as fast as his trigger finger, he would feel a lot more pain. Because high caliber bullets in quick succession, that could be a real pain.

For some reason, he thought back to the gun he'd use in an earlier video game of his. It was set around Nepal. One of the last guns, he didn't remember what the name was. It was bullpup and it had a large magazine.

It was slightly lower in damage than the real kicker but at least, it could fit a silencer. Maybe something that he could ask Joel to look at. Cause this was just loud.

Bring us more women, bring us more wine

He went back to the trigger and fired again.

We'll become violent as the bottle runs dry

The gun barked its lead.

Bring us more women bring us more wine

The soft metallic cycle was music to his ears.

We'll become violent as the bottle runs dry

Mattheus pulled the trigger again.

Bring us more women, bring us more wine

Chasseur did what it asked and the bullet came out.

We'll become violent as the bottle runs dry

The bolt was cycled.

Bring us more women bring us more wine

The trigger was pulled for the last time.

We'll become violent as the bottle runs dry

Mattheus heard the bark and went for the bolt. In so, he looked at Joel who had nodded. He was glad that his shoulder could get some rest of it.

"So now what? Any complaints." When he wanted to mouth Joel a new one, the kid smiled at him. "New complaints." The cheeky little…

"Yes. The sound of this thing destroys my ears. Do something about that will ya. And can you find a way my shoulder doesn't get torn apart?"

"A silencer. That won't make the gun silent you know. And what do you want me to do about the recoil?" Joel asked Mattheus who just sighed.

"You're the technical worker. You can figure it out. And for the silencer. It doesn't have to be completely silent but it takes away a huge part of the noise, I'd prefer that it doesn't destroy my hearing. Or find something to help me to deal with the sound."

"You do realize that it can take away bits of the damage." Mattheus glared at Joel when he said that and the boy rolled with his eyes.

"If this thing doesn't destroy my shoulder, I'd be happy with that. And Joel. Look at the firing range." In most situations, the board to aim at were just shot through. Mattheus had aimed for the body instead of the head.

You know commons sense instead of video games. Also, when you had no scope, it was easier to aim at a bigger target.

The bullets hadn't sawn off the boards, they had destroyed them. They had destroyed the things that were the boards. Mattheus then realized how much power this gun had.

And what he can do with that. He touched the rifle and sighed.

"Joel."

A question with that name. A request to know what this weapon was.

"Yes."

The boy answered.

"I hope that this thing can do more than what you intended it to do."

Mattheus asked and the boy sighed.

"You know what I want. And you do too." Joel closed his laptop and shrugged.

"I can't argue you with you there. But Joel. What makes you say that we have a shot of finding them? In that case, what chance do we have in taking them out?" Mattheus cracked his knuckles and laid the rifle on his shoulders.

"We have to. We both own that to our dead." Joel walked to him with a grin. Yet, it held no humor.

"Can't argue with you there, Joel. I just hope that when I find them, I'd have more than to take the shot."

"Yeah, and your unit will change soon. After all, why do you think I called it Chasseur? I know what it means." Joel walked up to him and punched Mattheus on the upper leg.

"Hunter," Mattheus answered. He felt the punch. It didn't hurt Mattheus because the power behind it wasn't hard. It was more just a thing of letting you know. I am here. I care for you. And I'm not going anywhere. We are one team.

"Indeed. Hunter. And you wanna know why?" Mattheus raised an eyebrow but he took up Joel so the boy could look the man in the eye.

"Go ahead."

"Cause there is something I found back in Dad's notes. Something about a Knight and an Overlord. And those who serve him. Many women. And now, I wanted something that would be out of it. Something free. A Hunter." Mattheus wondered what Jack Pearce all was.

But even so, he took Joel up.

"You don't need to have much fantasy to figure that one out. Hunter is good. Cause we're going to do that."

"Hunt every last Phantom Task agent down. And kill them." Mattheus nodded and he put Joel in his neck. They left the shooting range. And they were sure no one heard them.

The week went by just like that. Breakfast, class, training, sleep.

What was weird that Ichika, Kizuna, and Mattheus trained in this while the others didn't. It came to the attention of the lads when they were in the dinner.

Friday was always a long time for students to unwind after a long week so the four boys decided to take a break.

Houki being impressed with their work wasn't bothered by it and joined in the four boys. It didn't escape Mattheus, Kizuna, and Joel and everyone who paid a bit attention that the two others were really touchy. Not to the point, it was beyond a line but with Ichika's arm around her while she sat next to him, made the three chuckle.

"Hey, I wonder what the other girls were up to?" Kizuna asked and Joel shrugged.

"They didn't train. They believed that because they have superior machines or training they can win."

Joel answered as he was nearly gone in his fight to stay awake as well. He sat in Mattheus' lap who himself looked like a damned zombie.

"Well, they're in for a rude surprise," Ichika said and they all agreed. But it was late and they all could use some sleep. So they went up for the beds. Houki was carried by Ichika in bridal style, Mattheus took Joel in his neck and half carried Kizuna.

They would all sleep till the afternoon the next day. Given their days, no one could really blame them.

Ichika woke up the next morning and saw that Mattheus and Joel were both asleep as well. He saw how Joel clung to Mattheus' neck.

Ichika had no real idea but he guessed this was a father did to his kid. He wished he had an idea. It was beyond noon now.

With nothing else to do, he went out and dropped by at Houki's room. Opening the door was one sleepy samurai kendo girl.

She blushed and Ichika could have foreseen what most girls would have done. He walked in and closed the door.

He pressed his fingers on her lips. "Ssh. Sorry, I didn't want to startle you." He let her go and she blushed again. With her current getup, it was damn adorable to see.

His smile was infectious as she did the same.

"Thank you, Ichika. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I dropped by for a hangout. Mattheus and Joel are both asleep so I thought why not? You looked like you slept well." She nodded. The training was harsh on her but two young men in the age of fifteen. It was exhausting.

"I did. I was beaten. You guys are exhausting."

"Let's get some food, I'm starving." Houki nodded but she first looked to his attire. Ichika got the memo and he walked outside. She smiled and changed in the empty room. When she was dressed, the two went out for some food.

Kizuna, on the other hand, was thinking about the machine and how he should take down Mattheus. It wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Later that day, Mattheus woke up and he carried Joel with him in his neck. Both of them were tired and they wanted nothing more to do than sleep. But hunger won out so they went to get some food.

Sunday, Ichika had been training with Kizuna and both boys were clearly in shape as the fight lasted for half an hour. Mattheus who was done with his own fight went in the place. Keeping quiet, he glanced over to Houki who nodded at him.

He walked over to her after he removed his shoes and Joel's legs bungled over Mattheus. His face made a cheeky smile to the girl. And they saw the group fight. It had been a long week and even with the fight, Mattheus could see how much the muscles of the boys ached. The same went for his.

And with a blow, Ichika won. Houki lifted her hand. "Winner, Ichika." The boys smiled and gave each other a fist bump. And for Mattheus, it proved that those boys had won a line of respect. A warrior's code.

And he knew that whoever would win, there'd be no hard feelings. The boys looked and waved at him. He gave them a nod and even without speaking, the boys got the idea. He was just here to see them.

And they felt as ready as they could be for their fight.

On Monday.

If there was one thing that could be said, it was that a few had what one could call the jitters. Ichika and Kizuna were sitting in the same room. Ichika had gotten his Infinite Stratos.

Byakushiki, inspired by the White Knight. It had the same ability as his big sisters current IS, Kurazakura. Like his big sister, it had the same ability to use his own shield points as an extra powerup. It was advised for him to use that only as a last-ditch resort.

Unlike his big sis, he couldn't finish the fight too soon. He had to be in the clear.

At one point, the announcer which was Maya rang off.

"Good day everyone. This is the fight for the Class Representative for class 1.1. We have looked over the matches and those are the ones who will participate."

The signs were shown on a giant tv screen.

First match. Ichika Orimura vs Cecilia Alcott.

Second match. Kizuna Hida vs Mattheus Adjzof.

Third match. Hayuru Himekawa vs Yurishia Farandole.

"The winners of the first and second match will face each other while the winner of the third match will be facing Aine Chidorigafuchi. After the semi-finals, there will be one more match. The winner of that match will be the Class Representative. Of keeping matters fair, it will only be one Heart Hybrid Gear fighting against an Infinite Stratos. May the best one win."

Kizuna had half a mind of quitting. "Did they forget that my machine is a Heart Hybrid Gear?" They both knew the answer. Compared to the machines or even an Infinite Stratos, Kizuna's gear wasn't flashy or powerful.

They put him against Mattheus because there wasn't that much known of the machine.

"I suppose we both know the answer for that one. But hey, I hope to fight you in the next match." Ichika told the Eros Pilot who shook his head.

"I hope so too but Mattheus ain't going to let that work. But hey, we'll see where we get. But for that."

"I gotta beat Cecilia."

Ichika said and he activated his machine. Ready to win.

For Mattheus, he sat in another room. He had to wait until he got the signal. Kizuna was allowed with Ichika as they had their match. Not that the older man cared. He likes to be left in peace and quiet.

If he had wished for such a thing, he shouldn't have become a Pilot.

Joel had finished the last touches on his rifle.

"So ready to rock?" Joel asked as he sat next to the boy and Mattheus pondered about that for a second.

"I don't know Joel. I am not sure if I really can use this thing. I don't actually want to kill Kizuna."

Joel sighed on that matter and Mattheus wasn't joking. Relying on the improved firepower, Mattheus' now coming Chasseur Rifle could kill Pilots.

"Just rely on your pistol and your spear. It should be fine."

"Little late to ask for extras, right boy?"

"Right. But in any case, we'll just see this match. I hope that Ichika will wipe the floor with the Brit."

The vindictive tone didn't hide the bloodlust Joel had. And Mattheus didn't blame him. Joel had a few matters to settle. And the Queen was one of them. But they sat down and waited till Ichika entered the arena.

They looked at the two who were ready to rip their opponents a new one.

"So you didn't run away?" Cecilia spoke in her conceding tone.

It made the skin crawl of the boys.

"No."

"Well, I can be generous and give you one last chance. Surrender to me and I might let you walk away. Grovel before me and beg me for forgiveness."

Houki was next to Chifuyu. Her homeroom teacher sat in the office with Maya and to the surprise of no one, Reiri.

Houki was allowed to be there with the training and help.

"Promise me, Chifuyu-san." She spoke to her teacher like the old friend and mentor that Chifuyu was for her.

"That if I ever talk to Ichika like that, you help me commit seppuku."

"Don't worry about it, Houki. If it ever comes that far, which I very much doubt, I'll kill you myself." Chifuyu answered. Reiri smiled at the interaction despite the heavy words that were spoken here.

"Looks like you haven't changed one bit. Which is a good thing, Houki-san." She nodded to Reiri who relaxed and looked over to Chifuyu.

"You think Ichika can win."

"We'll just wait and see." The answer was playful but it turned serious. "The match can begin." And with that, the fighters launched themselves at each other. Ichika avoided the shots. Joel had told him that the machine that he'd be facing would be relying on long range and that his own machine was more for close range so closing the gap between shots should be his first priority.

Due to the training of Houki, he had been used to fighting again and it became clear how fast he could avoid the things coming his way.

Cecilia, on the other hand, grew frustrated as none of her shots connected with her target.

Was this really the first time Ichika ever put up on an Infinite Stratos. He smiled as this wasn't just his idea.

When he had been close enough, he deployed Yukihira and instead of going to the body, he activated Reiraku Byakuya for just a bit.

And with Yukihira, he destroyed the rifle of Cecilia. Chifuyu raised an eyebrow but had to admit it was a good idea.

Not that everyone would agree with that.

"How dare you take out my rifle?" Cecilia shouted while Ichika just grinned at her. He knew that Cecilia had more weapons but she wasn't used to closing quarters combat. He was.

And he was right to see how Cecilia activated a knife. It was more an oversized energy sword. He wondered why those machines backup weapons were so big.

But he wasn't going to complain as he blocked her attack. Houki's lessons taught him back time. Despite the fact, he was a couple of meters in the sky and he was working with a machine worth millions of yen, he wasn't fighting much different than normal. So he could do this.

He was pushing her back with the weapons he had under his command and he fought back at her. Cecilia was trying her hardest but with the advantage of being faster than him and her main weapon out of commission plus her drones unable to be launched, Ichika could fight against her.

Cecilia found an opening as the Brit pushed him back. She launched her drones after him. Ichika had an idea that would happen so he did the one thing he could do.

Again he activated Reiraku Byakuya. The heavy light just shined all over the place and some had to shield their eyes as Ichika raced to her.

Chifuyu just dropped her mouth.

"That is the Second Shift. Ichika got it unlocked pretty damn fast." Houki smiled at her childhood friend beating her.

Cecilia had tried ways to avoid him, hoping his energy would burn out but Ichika had other plans. Using the high speed, he came from underneath Cecilia and she had no chance to avoid him.

With one slash, he had beaten her. Turning off the double-edged sword, he looked over his shield points.

There were forty left. Way too close a call for his comfort. But when he turned his back, Cecilia was ready to fall down and he wasn't going to let that happen. Racing to her, he captured her in a bridal style.

The Blue Tears pilot was unconscious and Ichika was more than happy for that as he carried her on the ground.

A medical team took her away and he flew to the hangover where Chifuyu and Houki were gathered. Closing up his machine, Houki ran up to him.

The fact that was covered in sweat didn't hamper the hug one bit as she gave him one. Gently returning it, he smiled at her.

"You did. You won." Her voice was heavenly to his ears.

"Guess I did. Thank you for the help, Houki." She said and she let him go. Chifuyu smiled at him and she ruffled his hair. A very different way of showing affection to her younger brother compared to the notebook he felt on her.

"Good job, Ichika. It was short, I'll admit but still. You did well. Why did you go after her rifle?" He smiled at his big sister. The fact she used his given name didn't go unnoticed.

"Well, because that was the only way to get her down. With her rifle out, she had to rely on close fighting which is mine IS the strongest point. And the rest well, I have watched your fights, Chifuyu-nee."

"So you're settled for the next round. Take a breath while we charge up your machine." Ichika nodded and he handed over the closed up unit of Byakushiki. With Houki, he made his way to the stands. Sitting down, Houki wasn't too close which was great given the hot weather.

"So who do you think is going to win in this fight?"

Ichika had no real clue as he wasn't sure who was the strongest.

Kizuna had an HHG which would be seen as a superior machine but that didn't beat the fact his machine wasn't one of the strongest.

Mattheus relied on an Infinite Stratos. That in itself didn't change too much but the machine he used was all secret like. And the fact that Joel worked on it.

Two weeks living with Joel made it clear that Tabane wasn't the only smart one around.

But they had to wait and see.

Mattheus was at the entrance. Joel had been in the waiting room and he was giving Mattheus information via an extra earpiece.

It wasn't that Mattheus didn't trust Chifuyu or Reiri but when you relied on each other for so long, Mattheus had grown to only rely on Joel when stakes ran high.

"Joel." The name could mean a lot.

"Ready to rock, brother. Although go easy. So far I can see. No real things you need to be worried about. Just go in and kick his ass." Mattheus nodded and he looked over to Chifuyu who gave him the nod.

He released his IS. Unlike others who wore the pilot suit, Mattheus clothes were closer resembling a World War 2 fighter pilot as he wore clothes that were more meant to protect him.

Upgraded cargo pants meant for extremely cold weather and heavy sweaters while shirts underneath.

Unbelievable what you all could buy on metal festivals.

He raced outside and he felt the speed. He had no weapons out just yet but he wasn't sure what he should do.

He had never a real fight with this machine.

So he stood outside and looked at the opponent. Kizuna's machine didn't look so heavily armed compared to most of the HHG out there.

"This is the second match between Kizuna Hida and Mattheus Adjzof. The winner of this fight will proceed to the semifinals. Are both fighters ready?"

"Ready when you are," Mattheus said.

"Yes," Kizuna answered.

"Begin."

Immediately, Mattheus builds up some distance with his IS as he saw Kizuna rushing to him.

The thing that struck Mattheus as odd was the fact there were no weapons deployed.

He was expecting something but there was nothing.

"Joel."

"Well, this is stupid. Bro. Turns out that this guy has no weapons in his slot. The basic stuff like shield yeah but there's not too much that he can use." Joel spoke while Mattheus avoided Kizuna. It was more like baiting or playing tag as Mattheus raced around.

Lavathenian's speed was a big attribute.

"Nothing."

"Nope. Turns out Eros got a lot of advantages but they can only work when he does a Heart Hybrid with others. In the basic form, the things are worthless."

Joel had never used soft terms when addressing bullshit.

"So any plans?"

"Yeah, just get him down."

"I want to do that without completely humiliating him. So a bit more, lazy fuck."

Mattheus said as he avoided the attacks of the boy who became exasperated.

"He can summon a bit of weapon. A basic sword and shield protection. But that's it. So my guess is just making it quick with the handgun and the spear." Mattheus nodded as he deployed the weapons.

Lifting one spear to his back, Mattheus fired his handgun. The bullets flew towards Kizuna who had a hard time avoiding them.

So he took it up with the shield. Mattheus grimaced as he could understand it.

While his unit sacrificed defense for speed, the IS packed a punch. And that was what Kizuna lacked. Mattheus got closer to the man, closing the gap and making sure that he kept his fire up.

Kizuna tried to make his escape as he turned back. The shot was easy enough to make, even with the handgun.

But Mattheus refused as he raced to the pilot. Kizuna turned around, trying to avoid the Infinite Stratos but a Hunter rarely gives up his prey. So he did the best thing he could do and getting closer to him. Kizuna glared at him as the spear came closer.

The one thing that surprised him was that Kizuna grabbed the spear and blasted his way underneath him.

"Fuck." The shout was more of pain instead of a feeling of getting captured. Because he lacked weapons, Kizuna used the energy in his HHG to blast Mattheus out of the way.

But when the Eros pilot looked up, he had a certain idea he should not have done that.

The spear and handgun went away as Mattheus deployed his rifle. Pulling on the actions, Joel felt a part of him grow cold.

"Bro. Did you just pulled Chasseur out?"

"Yep." And Joel had been a lot but the way Mattheus said that made it very clear someone was going to get very hurt. And nothing would stop Joel from avoiding being that person.

So Mattheus pulled the trigger. With the heavy bullet, Kizuna had one bit avoiding it but he could feel the metal growing by.

On the ground, it was clearly a huge crack was formed. Kizuna slowly turned his head to Mattheus who cycled the action.

"Run, forest, run," Mattheus said and Kizuna had never been that scared in his life.

And someone could wonder if Kizuna could run but he flew away trying to avoid Mattheus long rifle.

Now, when a person would use an LMG, SMG or assault rifle, you could just pull the trigger and follow him up until the bullets hit their mark.

It didn't matter if you attached that to an overpowered machine, the basic principle remained the same.

So if Mattheus had a fully automatic rifle, he could just spew bullets. But because he didn't, he just followed Kizuna's flying route. He aimed ahead and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew out the rifle and Kizuna had no time to really dodge.

Never fly in a straight line. That was normally taught to others but it was time for Kizuna to learn that as he felt the bullet hit the mark. His defense was cut through and the machine fell down.

The good thing for him was that he was flying just a few meters above the ground so he landed on it.

The bad thing that came from it was that he got buried in the sand.

Mattheus dissolved the rifle and raced to Kizuna. Pulling him out from underneath the sand, it was clear that Kizuna had got a bad hit but his Life Saver Shields (the term of it being very fitting) had protected him. Mattheus pulled him from underneath the sand and when his IS got out, he saw that Kizuna was breathing.

"Cough." Okay, he was alive.

"I think that pulling that stunt wasn't the greatest idea," Kizuna said with a raspy voice.

"Indeed. You didn't and I would have left it at that but now, you did. So sorry but things are what they are."

Kizuna rolled his eyes to the sky. "I'm beaten."

"No doubt. Now, I'm off. You should look for better gear." And with that, Mattheus left as the medical team took him away.

Kizuna was fine. He only had felt the impact and he hoped he would never be on the receiving end of that rifle anytime soon.

Mattheus made his way to the room. He passed Chifuyu and Reiri, the later glaring at him. "What was that?"

"Chasseur. Joel made that weapon. And so far, if your brother didn't try to pull that stunt, I wouldn't have used it."

"Could he have died?" She asked and Mattheus thought about it. "If he didn't have that Life Saver, yes. He is lucky he had it."

"What would you do if he had died?" Mattheus shrugged as he looked at Reiri.

"He didn't. So what's the point?"

"The fact you nearly killed him," Reiri answered to him and it was something harsh in the air.

"He didn't so no harm I guess. And for now, we'll see what happens next." Reiri took a deep breath.

"Adjzof. I hope that you will take responsibility if anyone dies when you use that rife." He glared at her and something made it clear that this was not a normal guy.

"Don't worry. I'm prepared for that." He said and with that, he had enough. He went to his room to pick up Joel.

The punk was happy to see his older brother had calmed down. "I guess you won."

"I did indeed. Now, let's go. We don't have to fight for a bit." Joel jumped in the neck and the two went to the stands. Everyone gave Mattheus one wide berth and that wasn't such a bad thing. He saw Houki and Ichika who both gulped as he took a seat next to them.

"What?" That came out harsh but they weren't going to argue.

"Remind me to never make you angry," Houki said and Ichika nodded with him.

"Well, don't pull something as Kizuna did and you'll be fine. I don't mind a good fight but when you play dirty, you get dirty."

"I'll take those words at value." A voice said and the four heads turned to the source.

"Should you be walking already? Taking a bullet from Chasseur is something harsh. And you're back on your feet." Kizuna shrugged at the words of Joel who had some incredulity in it as he sat next to Mattheus, for some reason not at all bothered by the fact that the man next to him, nearly bore him in the ground.

"The meds said my unit took the most hits. My body is fine although I'm not going to use my machine for a bit." Kizuna answered and Joel took those words at value.

"Your machine also charges when you go down on those girls." Kizuna nodded and he looked at the sky.

"There's not too much known about Eros but that's supposed to be the theory. We don't know how it will go. But I'll need to do it first."

"Tough luck," Mattheus said and Kizuna glared at him.

"Why did you do that?" Mattheus looked back at him. "If you didn't play that dirty, you wouldn't have ended up like that. I was willing to give you a shot."

Kizuna sighed and he looked back over it. "I guess you're right."

"Hey, at least, you didn't end up humiliated. That's one good thing. And maybe I can help you out." Joel said and Kizuna turned to the youngest in the company.

"I have worked on an IS before. Maybe I can work on your machine as well."

"I'd appreciate that. But first, we will need to see how this match goes."

And indeed, in the stadium. Yurishia and Hayuru had ended up there.

"Wow."

"What are those machines?" Ichika asked, amazed by their power.

"Kuros is Farandole's machine and Neros is Himekawa. Kuros is for long range attacks." Which was evident by the large number of attacks that Hayuru could avoid.

Mattheus had covered Joel's eyes as soon he saw those two outfits. While Hayuru had some modesty in her outfit, Yurishia could have worn a bathing suit and not make a difference. Scratch that, a swimsuit was more modest.

"Neros is for close quarters."

"I hope Himekawa wins in that case," Mattheus said.

"Ditto." Ichika was second.

They saw how Hayuru avoided the number of attacks. Ichika shuddered on that many rockets launched at him. He hoped that wouldn't happen too soon to him.

For Yurishia, she had to keep Hayuru at bay which wasn't that difficult but she couldn't land hits. Which made it all more annoying.

Meanwhile, Hayuru came closer to her. While she had multiple rockets coming her way, she had no issues avoiding those.

The speed that was between those two machines was amazing, to say the least, and Mattheus could say that it wouldn't be easy to fight against those machines if he could be honest.

Kizuna was in wonder and a bit of jealousy. His machine wasn't as flashy as theirs. And that began to sting.

Ichika wasn't sure for who to root and with Houki next to him, he didn't want to open his mouth. The two went on like that.

It was a spectacle in some way as both fought with their machines. And for the audience in the Infinite Stratos, it became clear that the amount of firepower compared to the Infinite Stratos also was something.

Joel didn't like it. Kuros looked strong, no doubt but there was no refinement in it.

It was just shooting as much as you could in the hope to hit something. That was just stupid. And it was clear that Hayuru was planning something. And the boy looked up and saw what she had been doing.

It just took a few more minutes before that the blades that Hayuru subtly had spread out were released at Yurishia striking from different angles and restricting her.

Instead of cutting her down like he would have guessed, Hayuru pushed the blade under the throat of the American Ace. "Yield."

It became clear Yurishia didn't like the idea but she knew when she had lost "Very well. I lose."

"The battle is over. Yurishia Farandole has given up. Hayuru Himekawa will go to the semifinals against Aine Chidorigafuchi."

Suddenly, the well-endowed blond wasn't that unhappy anymore. They landed and Ichika shared a look with Mattheus.

They both had to fight each other in the semifinals.

"The semifinals will take place in one hour when the machines are ready. The students are now allowed to leave the place or stay here. If one of the fighters don't show up, you will be disqualified." Reiri's voice went over the speakers.

"Well, that leaves up for one hour. Anyone hungry?" Mattheus asked and the five just looked at each other.

"I can use a bite," Ichika said.

"Me too. I'm starving." Kizuna said.

"Guess we'll have to go." With that, the five left, in a chatty manner. It was nearly forgotten that Mattheus and Ichika would have to face each other soon but that was for later. For now, they had a meal to fill their bellies.

As for the others, Hayuru was now in her own room, thinking on how to fight Aine.

Yurishia was surrounded by her fans who brought her all she needed. She was sad that she lost but hey, at least, she could watch the fights now.

But there was no sign of Aine who had hidden away. She looked over to the group, hiding behind the pillars. She looked at Kizuna as her only target.

This boy, he would prove the key to the things she longed for. And nothing would stop her from getting those.

* * *

 **And the semifinals are for next.**

 **Now, I know it's a bitch to end on a cliffhanger but with the number of words that I got on this chapter, I think it's better I do.**

 **Started this a good while ago and it took me longer than I would have guessed to finish it.**

 **And I got some bad news recently.**

 **One of my biggest inspirations, I 'mherepresent, passed away. Not just recently, but over two and a half years ago. On the twenty-first of December, 2016.**

 **I only found out recently after I read the review on his fic, Truth be Told, where the news was cold**

 **I didn't chat that much with him to call him one of my friends but even so, he was an inspiration to me and I'm sad to read the news about his passing.**

 **So this chapter, man, this one was for you.**

 **Rest in peace, buddy.**

 **Saluut.**


	12. Hell of a climax

**Hey guys. Been sometime.**

 **Things didn't go great at my place but hey, it is what you get. I got a few more things to do until we are done with summer.**

 **I've been stuck on En Route and Afraid to Shoot Strangers for a while now. But I have a few more problem chapters. So for now, we are just going to continue. I'm pretty damn stupid of even doing this piece first cause this is not the pain that I have to deal with. But hey, we'll see where we get from here.**

 **Also, Sabaton brought out the Bismarck and a new song from the new album. Fields of Verdun. Which is great for me. Cause battle music is something I can use to write out my songs.**

 **And I hope I can finish this chapter cause in twelve hours, I'm up in the air on holiday when I wrote this all down.**

* * *

"You're kidding me? You did that for fun?!" Houki asked in wonderment of how a Belgian lived through pure insanity and filth.

In other words, a festival that held there.

Which was radically different from a festival. Instead of stalls selling food and being dressed in a kimono, celebrating their past, festivals in Belgium were placed where groups came over to play and where they could watch them perform.

"Shinonono, you gotta chill for a bit. I went to Graspop." Showing the multitude of colored bands on his wrist, Houki wondered how he got those.

"Graspop has a mood of chill. You aren't obliged for anything. Just do whatever the hell you want. In boundaries of course." Mattheus smiled at their expressions.

"So you went to bed past 1 am, woke up late and then went for the meadow. You either would stay there or go back when there was no one you wanted to see. And you ate and drank pretty much unhealthy. Not to mention the fact you didn't take showers."

Ichika raised an eyebrow and Mattheus shrugged. "Ichika. The showers are field things. You better go without them. And yes, we ate unregularly but believe me. Throwing up in the middle of a crowd is not fun. You better eat after you're done. Although this year was good right?"

Joel finished his ramen and nodded. "This year was just awesome. The temperatures were about 20 degrees which is great cause it's not too hot so crowds are comfortable to stand in, you can sleep longer due to the sun not heating up your tent and you could be outside all the time with the proper clothes. Shirts are made of pretty thick material so you don't get cold."

Ichika took a turn. "So you guys sleep in a tent?" Mattheus nodded on that question.

"It saves money. You can go for a chalet but paying that for two guys, that's just too expensive. We got a three-person tent and we sleep in that."

"You sleep in the same tent?" Houki asked and it was Joel turn to answer.

"Yup. Well, we sleep in the same tent but he and I got a separate mattress. It has to be really cold for me to crawl in his sleeping bag."

"Or when I pull you in mine," Mattheus admitted and Ichika, Houki, and Kizuna were a bit uncomfortable.

"What? He is my brother." Mattheus and Joel said at the same time without a hint of shame. They had gotten used to the whole point and neither of them had done anything wrong.

Close brother relationship, sure. But neither made a pass on that.

Joel had seen his brother bringing over girls every so often. It wasn't his business what they did.

The group went back to the festival and they had to admit it was something they wouldn't do anytime soon.

Especially when they heard about the price.

After lunch, both Ichika and Mattheus got ready for their fight.

When they had to separate, Mattheus glanced at Ichika.

"Hey, Ichika. In this fight, we both aim for the win. So no hard feelings when I deliver a smack down on you?"

Ichika grinned and looked right in Mattheus' eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm going to give you one fight. But fine. We'll both fight."

"Do your worst. I'll do mine." Mattheus said to Ichika and the two nodded. They were both a bit giddy for the fight.

Kizuna and Houki didn't share their feelings as they watched the agreement. Kizuna cause he knew how vindictive Mattheus could as he had experienced that himself.

Houki was worried about how Ichika would pull through on this regard. This wasn't going to be easy. Because of that, they didn't notice that Cecilia sat behind them.

Cecilia had woken back up to see the fight of Kizuna and Mattheus go down. Absolutely lived, she demanded a rematch. There was no way that a male could defeat a Representative Candidate like her.

It was a good thing that Chifuyu Orimura was used to self-centered brats like her so when the Brunhilde told her to shut up, the Brit took her loss and calmed down.

She had now looked forward to seeing how Mattheus would tear Ichika in the ground.

Like two male savages would kill one another.

The word 'Warrior's code' was something unfamiliar to her, Chifuyu concluded. There were rules when you killed someone. There was shit you just did not do.

Speaking about Chifuyu, she had her own worries. Ichika was ready to launch himself in the fight "Orimura." He turned to his big sister who looked at him.

Was that worry he saw in her face? He was a bit confused right now. But then again, crazier things had happened so he waited for a bit.

"Do look out for Adjzof. You two got one hit kill on your IS. There is no telling how it would work out but do pay caution."

Ichika looked at his sister and when she motioned to kneel for him, Ichika could look in her eyes. She lightly touched his chest and clasped on it.

"I'm serious, Ichika. Try to look out. Mattheus got one hit kill weapon like you. You can't do it like with Alcott." The Byakushiki Pilot nodded to her but before that, she was enveloped in a hug. A bit weird but she returned it.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. And I look out." Chifuyu smiled at him.

"Go kick some butt." The thumbs up were nearly worth it and he activated his machine. Her sigh escaped her as she wasn't sure how she and he could be related.

Mattheus, on the other hand, waited until he got the message. He raced outside with his machine, his leather cloak, not one hindrance. Outside, his eyes looked around for Ichika and the Knight found him soon.

But before the signal could be concluded, Mattheus looked at him. Straight in the eyes, the two just seized the other one up.

Mattheus saluted to him with two fingers and Ichika did the same.

With his rifle out, Mattheus made it clear he was ready to rock and roll.

Ichika's sword was out and the two just waited until they got the signal.

"You can begin."

It was no hesitation as Ichika went after Mattheus. Like a backpedal, Mattheus fell back and used his machine, to build distance to him and Ichika. The two just flew out when Mattheus had no idea how to act.

Switching to his pistol was now suicide. Breathing room wasn't there. It was like you were fighting a Hunter in The Division. Taking a breath, Mattheus tried to relax as he felt his heart pumping loud. There was the irrational fear that his chest would explode.

Ichika didn't stop with hunting after Mattheus as distance meant for his loss and for Mattheus victory.

There was no contact between them. Mattheus tried avoiding Ichika while still keeping his eyes on the opponent.

Ichika had seen how Mattheus just flew so he didn't attack him. Just went after him but before the attack, Mattheus flew off so attacking wasn't in the option. Mattheus either went up as far as he could without going out the arena so that was when Ichika waited.

He drove up Mattheus up as high as he could, cutting off the lines that could prevent the older man from running down. So he could only fly higher and when he reached the highest point, Mattheus couldn't go but back down.

The only choice was left so when Mattheus went for a beeline, Ichika turned his sword to Mattheus side as the younger guy was sure he could hit Mattheus. What he did not expect was for Mattheus to make a rollover and flew past him.

Surprises didn't stop there. Mattheus turned his body so his back was turned to the ground. Because his rifle was out, Mattheus didn't hesitate and pulled the trigger. A loud bang went over the place and the bullet flew to Ichika.

Ichika could only avoid it by dropping himself as he felt the bullet flying by. The force that the gun had was incredible. Mattheus cycled the next round. He aimed to where Ichika was and the straight vertical dive he made.

Making a guess to where Ichika would be, Mattheus pulled the trigger again.

"He waited for a bit. He didn't know where Ichika was going but only predicted a path."

Houki muttered.

"What about his sensors?" Kizuna asked Joel who smirked.

"He doesn't have those." They turned to Joel with their mouths dropped open.

"What?"

"Well, he has a few of them, a few basic things sure but the point is that the big sensors with like Blue Tears. Mattheus has gotten those out."

They waited for him to continue.

"When I made his IS, I wasn't thinking on how to make it invincible. I was thinking about how you could defeat an IS ergo what the biggest weak points in its design are. That is the sensors in his case. Therefore, I got those out. His machine doesn't have big software on it. It has its bits but nothing extra. The power of this thing comes from its hardware. That is the hard-hitting weapons."

Joel said and the two were now shocked. Cecilia as well although they didn't notice her. They looked at Ichika who had gotten a bad hit and the dust was settling down.

"For Mattheus, he doesn't want extra stuff. Get nitty gritty and you give him what he wants."

In the arena, Mattheus raised an eyebrow as he sensed that Ichika was ready to attack him again as the dust was used as cover. Mattheus fired as the gun was still aimed at the dust. Ichika used his own tactic of rolling over against him and still made the beeline to him. Ichika moved out the way for Mattheus who was tracking him along the fire line.

This wasn't ideal for him in a mild term. For Mattheus, having distance was in his advantage as he used a weapon for longer range. The fact that Ichika had to avoid the bullets spoke for that.

A bolt action only could give one bullet for each second and that was the fastest and if you fired a normal 7.62 cartridge. With Mattheus and his rifle, it was double that and that was felt. But still, with keeping Ichika at bay, that worked for him.

The good news was that he didn't have to reload the gun.

Ichika began to count. When Mattheus fired the gun and the bullet hit, there was a pause of three seconds in which he had to open the bolt, move it to the casing came out and close it. When that was done, he could fire again but had to move his right hand to the trigger. A small gap but he could make do with that.

When he heard the loud bang, Ichika flew over to Mattheus who had been standing still. One.

Mattheus saw that and there were about fifteen meters until Ichika closed the gap to him. Two.

The older man moved his IS to get out the way of Ichika. In that, he couldn't cycle the action so he closed the bolt. Falling back on it, Mattheus moved up as Ichika went after him.

Tables have turned and Ichika went back after him. There was no blocking, no contact, just avoidance. Ichika and Mattheus came too close for his comfort but Ichika wasn't letting up.

There was something Mattheus could but he wasn't sure how safe it was. Chasseur was moved with a clicking system. When the full Infinite Stratos was deployed, Mattheus had the gun clicked to him like other Infinite Stratos to prevent losing the weapon. That was on his right arm given the fact that he fired with his right arm.

Ichika had no clue on what he planned on throwing the oversized rifle on his back with his left arm but found out when bullets zipped to him.

Great. Now, Mattheus fought close quarters. The handgun he had fired bullets to him.

Joel had based those guns on smaller existing rounds. Chasseur Pistol was a large handgun compared to other guns. It was still comfortable to hold for Mattheus but not to the point that the suggestion was made that his pistol compensated for something else.

The rounds used in the pistol was ammo Joel had made. Based on the Five-seveN, a handgun that shot 5,7 by 28mm, which resembled miniature rifle rounds, Joel had made it so that the handgun could tear through armor while still being able to be fired by a handgun.

Not really the rate of a fully automatic weapon, it was faster than Mattheus rifle. The good thing was that he did not need to reload. A good thing as the casings was spread around. Ichika moved around to avoid the bullets coming at him.

But unlike the rifle, there wasn't so much he could do. The hits he took were hard but not to say like the rifle that could do him in.

Instead of falling back, Ichika moved closer in, ignoring the hits that he took under the course. Mattheus' eyes shot open as Ichika was now in swinging range. Getting out of the way was out so Mattheus did one thing.

Making a circle with his left arm, the barrel of Chasseur found Yukihira. Now, this wasn't great but if that rifle could hold an anti-material round, it could be used for blocking. Mattheus held on the lower body, above the trigger and bolt.

For one second, the silence came over the school. Ichika wanted to swipe at Mattheus right side, in avoidance of the handgun. Yet, there he struggled against the barrel of the rifle.

What the two did not notice was the shockwave sent over the place. Ichika was thinking of breaking through as he felt bullets fired at him.

Looking up, the handgun had been aimed over the right arm and at him. The glare he sent to Mattheus should speak for itself. But unlike last time, he didn't move back. His sword was on the upper level of the rifle, so at the same level as his handgun. With one swipe, he moved to the side.

Now, the good news was that Mattheus' arm was protected with armor like Ichika.

The bad news that due to the action, the handgun was swept aside and fell down to the ground. With the action, Mattheus dissolved the handgun and the ring got back on his cheek. That, however, was something he shouldn't have focused on.

With his left side open, Ichika did the same as Mattheus. If you got an opening, use it. The sword slammed in Mattheus side. That caused him to make his eyes shot open and curse aloud.

"FUCK!" The pain he felt didn't stop there as Ichika moved his body around so Mattheus went for a crash to the bottom. Like the last time, although heavily doused of the pain he felt of having an energy sword, slammed in his gut, Mattheus could glare at Ichika.

So he aimed his gun again and fired his rifle. Now, this wasn't great as the gun was on the left arm. Ichika, on the other hand, had not time to move either as his systems were overriding with pain. The bullet had hit him full on the chest.

From what he got left of shield points, nearly 75% was gone. The Knight didn't keep track of the handgun's damage but there was little doubt that the heavy round caused did a lot of damage on him.

Both guys could bless their machine. Was that not there, they would have been dead. Mattheus crashed in the floor of the stadium and the dust settled. Ichika had more luck as he came flying down yet he could keep his machine stable.

When he landed, however, he had to catch his breath. Keeling over, his lunch was lost on the floor. His body was just in too much pain of realizing what happened to him.

There was nothing from the audience. Most of them didn't even breath. They just looked on the show. Some mouths were agape like Houki or Kizuna while others looked at the brutality. Chifuyu and Reiri had a mask of stone.

Underneath, Chifuyu was worried sick of her brother. He appeared okay yet there was something that said he wasn't. Reiri was happy that Kizuna was let off without too much damage. She looked at the state of Ichika and she was sure.

Kizuna would have been dead long before this fight was over.

The dust settled and the audience couldn't believe their eyes.

Mattheus was standing. His rifle was still in one piece yet the armor he wore, was ready for the scrapheap. Parts of it were gone, especially on his stomach and arms. The armor on his back was destroyed. He stood and looked at Ichika. Ichika sighed and readied his sword. Mattheus moved the rifle to his right.

Ichika heard the dry click of a cycled action. Click.

Casing out. Click. Bolt closed. The barrel was raised and aimed at Ichika.

They looked at each other. The first one that moved was the signal either would take. But the thing was that in their eyes, there was some shining. Like they had some common ground. This fight had been brutal on them but neither had given up.

Ichika looked over to his shield points. Not great. He started with about six hundred and was down to a mere hundred. Nearly not enough for a long fight.

As for Mattheus, he didn't know about the shield points but he had an idea he couldn't go out for too long.

The silence of the arena was all there was. Houki, Cecilia and Reiri were on their feet. They were a bit more worried. Same could be said about Chifuyu. Meanwhile, Joel was behind his laptop.

Looking at the fight, he had seen this fight and there was no telling how it would go down. But from what he could see on it, Ichika had a slightly higher chance of making out a winner.

But when he glanced over to the two, it was clear that he had begun to worry about Mattheus.

The Hunter had aimed his rifle on Ichika who waited until he was ready.

They both had just one shot. If either fucked it up, it would end in their loss.

Ichika couldn't take a hit but if he avoided the bullet, he could take Mattheus down. That was just it.

If he avoided the bullet.

If that bullet hit, it was game over for him. They just waited until one of them made one wrong move.

It was Mattheus who broke the stalemate and he pulled the trigger.

Ichika blocked the bullet with his sword, the parts scattering in half and racing to Mattheus. Pushing Yukihira under the throat of Mattheus with the barrel on his body, Ichika made it clear.

There was no click.

Mattheus took a deep breath and nodded. Dissolving the rifle, the ring grew back on his face as he collapsed, his machine gone and his energy depleted.

Ichika had seen that coming and captured Mattheus. In a fireman carry to save his dignity, Ichika got the opponent and carried him away.

The word that he heard next made sure that Mattheus was breathing and able.

"Fuck. Rough match we had, right" That could have been put mildly.

Besides their own machines being depleted and some heavy hits on the armor, the arena was a mess.

When they landed, they had a crew already gathered. When Ichika deactivated his machine, it wasn't just one support.

Both guys stood there with a smile on their face.

Chifuyu looked at them and sighed. "You two. Are idiots." She said and their smiles grew even wider. "Oh, come on. Chifuyu-nee. You have done worse."

The older woman walked to him and ruffled his hair. "I did indeed. You really are my brother. And hereby, you go to the next fight. Both of your machines. Off now. They need to be recharged and repaired."

Houki glanced over to him and Ichika had to wonder why Cecilia was there as well. Nodding at her, Houki had to blush and Cecilia looked away.

Mattheus searched for Joel. Taking out a small plastic box from his pocket, he took off his rings and handed them over to the punk.

"Sorry, Orimura-sensei. But I don't allow anyone else 'cept Joel to work on my stuff."

The tone made it clear that nothing would change that.

And because he lost, he didn't have to fight anytime soon. Chifuyu and Reiri sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way. Orimura. You have to wait for the next match. So unless you and Adjzof find you need to see a doctor, go now to the infirmary." Both boys shook their head on Reiri's question.

"We're a bit roughed up, principal. But nothing we can't handle. So next match now? Can we watch it?"

With Byakushiki handed in, the group walked back. Mattheus and Ichika began to chat like they did not try to kill each other out there.

It was a truth. You got more in common with your opponent than you think.

When the group sat down, everyone gave Ichika and Mattheus enough space. They had been scary out there. The group took their place on the stages.

Mattheus pulled Joel in his lap, taking the far end. Next, to him, Kizuna was chatting with him. Houki and Ichika took the next seats. They had begun to talk on the fight. With Ichika out the end, he sighed when he saw Cecilia looking at them.

Exchanging a look with Houki, she sighed and nodded.

The Knight stood up and walked to Cecilia. "You want to join us, Alcott-san? I think you might have a better view of the fight with us."

She hadn't believed that he walked up to her when she had badmouthed him. And yet, here he was, inviting her to come to sit with them.

Her pride forgotten, she accepted and joined them. "Very well. I will accommodate your request." She took her seat next to him so he was sitting between her and Houki. He had no difficulties to talk with the two and it got to the point the girls just chatted with each other.

A good fight can get blood running and ice breaking.

Reiri and Chifuyu walked back to their room. They weren't needed now with Maya taking care of the match.

"So what do you think? I have never seen a match like that." Chifuyu said and Reiri chuckled on the comment.

"What?"

"I have seen. Multiple even." Reiri admired the face of Chifuyu, puzzled.

"When you and Kerlongsj fight, it is like that. You two don't hold any punches. Although, it is not like with guns. You with katana, he with his knives. But the same thing. You two look like you want to kill each other."

"It is great to have a fight before a fuck," Chifuyu answered.

"I don't know cause I don't have a machine or like that. Why did I fall in love with two battle maniacs?" She admitted as she glanced to the woman.

"Two?" The cheekiness in Chifuyu made her a bit pissed. She had never been able to hold up with the fights that both had. That was a thing Reiri couldn't relate to.

Those two had the blood of fighters in them. She didn't like them.

She could relate to other subjects. Like leading an organization. Which was a thing Chifuyu couldn't relate to.

"Yes. Two. Or do you think that I would be happy to share him for so long with you? Or hold out for so long?"

The answer wasn't surprising yet Chifuyu loved to tease her.

"Didn't know you swung that way."

"I don't. But you and I know the score. But back to the matter at hand. I don't get why Ichika and Adjzof went on that like that while Mattheus didn't offer Kizuna that same bit."

"Your brother fought with pragmatism. Ichika fought with honor. That is something hardwired in them. Adjzof is a mix. While Kizuna used dirty tricks, Adjzof wasn't above using his own tricks against that. But with Ichika, they either agreed to fight their hardest or they just went on and had agreed in the fight that they weren't going to fight dirty. In either way, Adjzof is weird cause he didn't bother holding back in the fights but with Kizuna, he had a vengeance. Yet with Ichika, he wasn't going to pull some stuff."

Chifuyu had seen it before. She had installed the idea of fighting with honor and dignity. That it was the gracious way of being absolute even in defeat.

With Mattheus, he had no issue of cutting some break but he wasn't going to let others walk over him.

"In either way, I have seen the same with you and Kerlongsj. And that is final. I do wonder about something though."

"You haven't been able to get to him?"

"Kei has been working at things but even so, my mother is still out there. Much like with your best friend."

And with that, they ended the conversation and walked over to the next fight.

Just a bit more and it would be done for now.

Hayuru and Aine were already in the arena when they arrived. Looks like either couldn't wait.

They just had been waiting until the fight could begin. Ichika and Kizuna weren't sure about those machines but when the signal range, they just unleashed at each other.

Aine lacked any weapons so she relied on her fist while Hayuru had her katana. The two just clashed and for the spectators, they just witnessed the power of the machines.

It was a light show with both of them at full speed. HHG could better save up space and yet pack a more powerful punch in their weapons. Yet, most came down to the skill.

Aine Chidorigafuchi was the best pilot on the planet and that showed on the skill both showed here.

"Wow." Ichika breathed as he saw Aine and Hayuru fight.

'Himekawa got the upper hand in using weapons but is outclassed on any other. And unlike me, she isn't practiced in kendo. It is not real fighting. Sure, she has her swords but put here against me or Chifuyu-san and she will lose.' Houki thought as she saw the fight.

Kizuna had begun to look at them and there was some worry. Something was off on the fight.

The cellphone showed that he was right on that. But he had to be sure.

"Pearce. Yo, Pearce." Joel looked at him.

"What? We're watching the match."

"Pearce. Can you check something up?" He showed his phone with the HHG count on it and Joel's eyes widened.

There were more risks to piloting an HHG compared to an IS. The chance of dying during it made that very clear.

But while others looked at the fight, with Hayuru and Aine, relying on their strength, while flying around, Joel pulled out his laptop.

With a USB cable, he docked it to the phone. Didn't take too long before he had Kizuna's display.

And the same was shown there.

"Fucking hell. Kizuna, the count of Zeros is low as fuck. We need to cancel the fight." Joel didn't believe he had said it loud enough to let others know but the siren for emergencies went off. They just had to look down to see how Aine had crunched down on the floor, trouble breathing.

"Kizuna." He heard the voice of his sister picking up.

A face of Reiri got in his face and he fell back.

"Do I have to tell you what is going on?" Kizuna shook his head.

Just his luck.

"No, and you don't have to tell me what I have to do. But close off the stages. I don't need the entire school to watch this." Kizuna activated his machine and from the stages, he flew over to the silverette. Landing at her place, he made sure that she could breathe a bit better. Hayuru had landed next to him.

"What are you doing here?" The look in his eyes made the black haired girl shut up.

"Saving her life." He said as he wasn't sure if those suits were durable if they were this cut up. Her body became visible for the world to see and was it intentional that her tits were showing with just the nipples covered?

The crowd just looked at the display. Just cause they knew what was going on, didn't change anything. Kizuna could see the eyes.

"Neechan, cover this up, please. No one has to see this. I and Chidorigafuchi have the right on that much privacy."

Waiting for an answer, the curtains didn't close and the answer didn't come from his sister.

He gulped as he could feel the eyes on him. Judgmental and hateful.

Darting to his seat, Joel nodded and before long, the place was closed on lockdown. Making a mental note to thank Joel, he began to work on her. He could see the face of the punk nodding at him.

Mattheus ruffled the hair of the punk. He really had to get one of those.

Reiri had given him a list and he wasn't sure how but he touched her breasts and slowly felt her up.

This was awesome if it wasn't for the fact he has to do this in an arena with one set of eyes.

"What are you doing? This is shameless. How can you touch her like that and?" It was like a screeching harpy on his ears.

"Can you please shut up? I'm trying to save her life and your comments don't really help." It was enough for Hayuru to keep her mouth shut as Kizuna felt her up.

She was soft and supple. Her body was strong by years of training but yet, it remained womanly. He wasn't really sure what to do exactly but he just felt her up.

What was left of her clothing on her chest, he took it off and he could see them.

They were big, probably one of the biggest set he had seen. They were a bit stiff from the cold, especially on the top and he could marvel on how they looked for him. He found the softness incredible and a part of him wanted to suck on her tits.

Her body was something he had never seen before as it was awesome. It was in the prime example of a female as he touched, fondled her chest. Moving in between her legs, he felt her up as he could feel his own damn arousal growing. Just great.

He had to make some movement of avoiding the raging boner he had underneath and it felt great grinding on her body.

He marveled at the sight of how she looked. Her suit was nearly destroyed so the body was even more visible underneath it all.

This was just awesome. Even with Hayuru looking at them and on the arena, he felt Aine up and squeezed her tits to his content.

The moans that she had now she had gone back in consciousness weren't helping and his blush grew. Hers did as well and she had looked in each other eyes.

Weeks of silent treatment were broken now they had gone there.

But it wasn't just over yet. Their energy went over to each other and they just moved to each other. They just went over their bodies and they just couldn't help but enjoy each other. Aine wasn't sure if she liked what he was doing but given the fact that energy flew in her body and the fact that the pain was gone, she just moaned as Kizuna began to feel her up more and more.

She couldn't help but let her moans fly out.

There was nothing that could be made of the lust but they just wanted to continue this.

His assault on her tits and the place he was in. Right between her legs.

She could feel something growing in her body and with his hands on her tits, feeling her up and lifting them around, coupled with his part grinding on her body, she couldn't help but cling to the feeling.

"More." She moaned. "I want more and more and more from this." She breathed and he didn't stop with it.

Tweaking one nipple in his left hand while still groping the other tit, he just wanted to feel more of it.

After that, he switched his assault and his right hand felt up her nipple.

It was more than just the tits. Her hormones responded to his own.

Kizuna remembered that he should breathe and gulp as they just stayed in that until pink and blue light met one another and the count was filled. Eventually, the curtains came down.

And the sight of Kizuna with his hands on her tits and between her legs was savored for the world to see.

Most of the audience was shocked silent. Ichika, Houki, and Cecilia looked in a myriad of embarrassment and wonder. Mattheus shared that look but he had his hands in front of Joel who covered his ears.

Yurishia who had taken another seat was looking at Kizuna, very interested in what just occurred.

"Overlord Eros!" Kizuna groaned. Could nothing go his way?

Luckily, he had some help.

[The match is canceled. Therefore, Hayuru Himekawa and Aine Chidorigafuchi are disqualified. Ichika Orimura is now the winner of the matches and is hereby declared as Class Representative.] Ichika smiled at it but he couldn't help but not look away from the sight.

Kizuna just wanted that someone shot him.

Aine was still on the floor and he wasn't moving from his place. So she shoved him off.

Hayuru was blushing as mad. But most of her brain was still fried.

Houki had no idea how to react. Yet, the moans. Something was awakened in her body.

Cecilia was blushing yet she imagined her in the spot of Kizuna. But why did you have Ichika there?

Yurishia was still looking intent of getting some of that.

Mattheus sighed. Dealing with hormonal teenagers. Just great.

In Belgium. The middle of the night.

Sleep wasn't something that Kerlongsj often found as running the place wasn't easy. It was past two am yet the building was awake and Kerlongsj was ready to fall asleep soon.

He heard a knock on his door. It didn't wait with an answer as one grinning Hacker walked in.

"Sir. I got some news. Hit up the internet and type in Eros." Kerlongsj raised an eyebrow as he went over the name.

And lo and behold. Pictures of Kizuna between Aine's legs. Kerlongsj felt pity for the guy and hilarity for the whole thing. But this was just the start.

Cracking his knuckles, Kerlongsj began to work on some bits. The cancellation of a couple of gossip magazines were peanuts compared to what he usually did.

Making it impossible, Kerlongsj tracked down more articles, destroying people's life work in a matter of seconds.

Kerlongsj was one hated guy until he made sure that no one was covering any articles.

Back in school.

There was a party. One that should normally celebrate the victory of Ichika as Class Representative but also the fact that the first Heart Hybrid was a fact. And that the possibilities were as endless as human sex.

Which was to say that Kizuna wasn't sure if he liked where it was going on. He was dragged now with Yurishia demanding that she was next as she had gotten interested in the energy.

Aine was the same although he wasn't sure if it was for the same goal in mind.

Hayuru would have blown a gasket if Ichika didn't step in. He counted his blessings that Ichika and Mattheus were still supportive if a little jealous. Not that Ichika had to complain.

Houki had celebrated with him and Cecilia had for some reason began to open up.

The apologies that came afterward were a nice bonus. Mattheus and Joel just stood on the side, watching the collective insanity going on.

Joel had gotten an earful as he had hacked in the arena but flipped them off. There was nothing concrete they could do about it as he just saved Kizuna for the most parts.

Something Kizuna was incredibly happy about.

But now, the group just looked over it.

What they did miss were Chifuyu and Reiri who had excused themselves from the party early on. Mattheus and Joel toasted each other and drank their soft drink. They'd be here for a while.

Now, where were the two big sisters?

Reiri found out that dating an extremely powerful monster had more than just advantages. The reason why most of Kizuna's story was covered up was due to the termination of many sites. She had to thank Kerlongsj for that.

She had gotten a message from him.

'You guys got one hell of a party. Kizuna was hilarious. Rei. I'll be dropping by. Tell Chifuyu. I'm out for the count.'

She sighed. This was going to be rough.

Chifuyu, on the other hand, was now at the school. One of the first if not one of the biggest headaches had shown up.

"It's been some time."

"Indeed. What's going on?"

"There is a party. Ichika has won as Class Representative. And I think he'll be very surprised to see you here, Huang."

* * *

 **I could have ended this in some other way but because of the plot that is going to change, there is some stuff that you guys will see the next chapter.**

 **Unlike with Afraid to Shoot Strangers, the Heart Hybrids (or lemons or limes) aren't as important now. So that might explain why they are are a little lacking. But I hope I'll be able to change that.**

 **I'm happy I finished this chapter now. From the time I posted this, I got about seven hours till we go on holiday. From there on, we'll how the summer goes next. Thank you guys for the support.**

 **If you liked this chapter but no flaming, please.**

 **Saluut.**


	13. More to the insanity

**Hey guys.**

 **It's been some time. I had a week of holiday in Turkey. It did a lot of good on me. And in reverse order.**

 **Glad that I got a few Volumes of Masou Gakuen HxH on the reading list of my tablet.**

 **Also a good thing I had an offline fic app on my iPad so I could read fics.**

 **Third thing is that I had a PSP with some videos on**

 **And last and very sure not least, I had a 2DS with me and I played the heck out of it. No Internet Connection made it great for me to relive my childhood for a good bit and give me stupid ideas with my impulsiveness but hey, we will see where we go from there.**

 **And because I can use some coming down, we will see how things go from here. I got an evening free and if things are as they are now, I will have an evening, not gaming but just writing stuff out.**

* * *

The class was now quiet, the buzz from the last night had died down.

Aine had been affectionate with Kizuna ever since he did that and he saved her life. But she wasn't alone. Yurishia had been interested in the energy coming through from him.

And like clockwork, Hayuru was shouting like a banshee. Ichika left it be as he wasn't going to get in between that.

He had his own issues. Namely, for some reason, Cecilia had been interested in him. She had been around him and for some reason, Houki did not like that. Yet, she begrudgingly let it be. She had a pretty good idea why Cecilia had been after Ichika.

After all, she had been in her shoes and she still walked in them. So she let it be.

Mattheus on the other hand just took a seat back and watched the interactions. Nothing in his mind that made him get in this. But he clasped his hand on Houki's shoulder.

The kendo maiden tensed as she saw his face who gave her a nod. 'You're doing the right thing. Don't stop just now.'

Cecilia and Ichika had been in chats and unlike with Houki, he had no idea what he should do. He just answered her questions and while he had been around a beautiful girl, Houki still was his childhood friend. She was someone he knew.

Cecilia was a stranger. And they didn't start off very well.

Mattheus sat down in his chair and Joel was pulled in his lap.

"Embrace the fame, red squadron leader" Mattheus sang as the Red Baron had been on his list for a while now.

"Call out his name Rote Kampfflieger" Joel joined in. He didn't get his love for heavy music from strangers.

The two were completely happy with how things were now.

The best friendships were forged on the battlefield.

So the boys just sat back until Chifuyu walked in. "Okay, everyone, settle down." For some reason, she looked a bit more relaxed than the night before.

"I have an announcement. We have a new transfer student. And don't look so surprised. From the looks of it, we're going to have more of them."

The class shut up as their teacher turned to the door. "Please come in."

The door slid open and a petite girl walked in. Light brown hair tied into twin tails, held together with a yellow ribbon on both sides. Her uniform was altered as the sleeves were detached from the uniform.

The most prominent feature were her green eyes which seemed to glow. Her face was in a friendly smile yet she was a bit tense.

From the appearance, she wasn't developed as well as some of the girls in the class. Which was a nice way of saying she was as flat as a board.

"Hello everyone. My name is Lingying Huang. I am the IS Representative Candidate of China. Happy to meet you all!"

Her smile showed two fangs on the end.

She turned to one student in particular. "Hello, Ichika." She said and with that, Ichika snapped out the stupor he was in.

He sighed as he shook his head. "Hello, Rin. Nice to see you again." He said to her as she took an empty seat that was a bit behind him.

Cecilia and Houki looked at him with a bit of envy, Houki even more given the fact that she had to deal with Cecilia. And now, here walks in and she greets Ichika as she did.

Wait, she greeted him like she did. Was she someone Ichika knew?

That must be the case as he used the name, Rin. So she must have known him from before.

Kizuna had a good idea who she was but let it be. He had his own problems to deal with.

And he would make sure no one would ever find out his dark secret that his sister gave him last night.

And he was surprised to see how much Chifuyu knew about the Heart Hybrid Gear. Nearly no difference between it.

After the class was done, Rin nearly flew to Ichika's desk. The footsteps gave it away as he turned to her.

The class (or at least big parts of it) were enveloped in jealousy as Rin threw her arms around Ichika's neck and he lifted her up with one arm.

The laughs she had was even worse as Ichika twirled her around.

"It has been ages, Rin." He said to her as he let the girl go. She looked at him in approval.

"Too long, Ichika. Too long." She said as it took her self-restraint not to jump in his arms again.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Rin looked around the room and turned back to her old friend.

"I'm not going to say that here, Ichika. But I am so happy to see you again." Houki decided that it was enough and walked over to the two.

"Ichika. I think it's time you explain something to me. Who is she and how do you know her?" Rin turned to the girl and looked over the intruder. Her eyes softened a bit as she began to see the girl. There was some bit of jealousy. Especially around the chest.

"You must be Houki Shinonono? Ichika told me about you."

Now, that was a surprise for Houki as Ichika at least had the decency to look guilty. It blew her out of the field before she restored herself.

"He did. Really now? Can you tell me that, Ichika?"

Dealing with teenage girls. And then some wondered why the saying "boys are easier" came into existence.

Mattheus pondered how it would be if only guys could pilot the IS or HHG or anything else.

It would make things easier as teenage guys are a whole lot less of a handle to deal with.

But if you'd make a story about that, it would not sell very well. Unless you went for yaoi. And he shuddered on that.

And it would be for an entirely different show and audience.

Shaking his head, he just waited until Ichika was back on the track.

"Houki, this is Rin. Rin, Houki. I told you about her when you asked about the photo. And Houki, I met Rin when you left. You left in our fourth grade, right?"

A dumbfounded Houki nodded.

"You came in our fifth grade, right? Just missed each other." That was the thing that the girls looked at each other.

"So you're his childhood friend, right?" Rin asked.

"And you're also one. Weird." Houki admitted. That came to a grinding stop as neither of the three knew what to say.

They got some help.

"So you're going to become a part of Amaterasu as well." Kizuna's voice became the source they turned to.

"I'm Kizuna Hida, I'm the captain of Amaterasu."

"Eros Overlord," Rin said as that was the clue for a face vault. Yurishia giggled on that while Mattheus just shook his head.

When he heard crunching, he saw Joel with a bag of popcorn who just enjoyed the spectacle.

"You going share those?" Mattheus asked and he got an open bag so, without too much asking, he took a bite and enjoyed the show.

"Why did you call me that?" Kizuna asked as he crumbled back up, looking embarrassed. One can wonder why he would be like that after what he did.

"That's your name. I think you haven't been googling your name. Your little show captured the imagination of a lot of people. For one reason or another, several gossip sites who have been spewing nonsense have been shut down." Rin answered and that caused Kizuna to light up.

"Still, won't defeat your name. And given the fact your machine is called Eros, you'll have that nickname for a long time." Kizuna rolled his eyes when Aine joined in.

Was this girl learning how to be sassy or learning sarcasm? That was something funny.

"And who might you be?"

"Aine Chidorigafuchi. I'm the pilot of Zeros. So I take you're my subordinate." The silverette spoke and Cecilia wondered what made that girl think like that.

"Oh, really? And what makes you think that? So far, I go. You were the one who needed help." Rin glared at the boobs this girl had. Damn, why did some girls get boobs so big? Meanwhile, her breasts haven't grown ever since.

"When did I need help?"

"When you were on the ground and Eros Overlord fondled you?"

The overly sweet tone made some of the persons in the room fear for their lives. Kizuna and Ichika turned their eyes to their only possible savior.

With a cough, Mattheus broke the staring match up.

"Is it enough right now? We don't need to blow up the school or our classroom. Not unless you want to end as shish kebab by our teacher? Speaking of which, I'm hungry. Is it lunch yet?"

Rin turned to Mattheus who had zipped open his white sweater. Underneath, there was a black shirt which was not the uniform at all. It showed the white letters of Sabaton and with a circle around a canon, the words. "We shall not forget."

"Who might you be?"

"My name is Mattheus Adjzof. And I'm also a part of Amaterasu."

"You're the second male Infinite Stratos Pilot. I saw your fight. You two were going at it." Rin admitted and with the power of his guns, both she and Aine calmed down. Besides that, he was older than the two and he had some balance over the girls.

"Blowing off steam," Ichika answered. "And you're right. We can have lunch now." Before long, Rin and Ichika moved away. They had some catching up to do and were talking loud enough. Houki had joined in with some questions.

Rin would have been jealous if she didn't know but she had seen the pictures of him and Houki when the girl came over to his house every so often.

What she was now jealous about was the fact that was the only one whose chest was lacking. Cecilia had joined them in the table.

Both Mattheus and Joel knew to stay away and sat down on the table themselves to get some lunch.

"So how did you get your Infinite Stratos?" Rin asked when she gulped down her meal. That caused Cecilia and Houki to look up.

"Would you believe me if I told you I got lost and when I touched the machine, it was activated?" Ichika said.

"No." A perfect chorus of three girls who all had the same idea.

"Still, that's what happened. And here we are." Ichika answered. Mattheus and Joel were watching from afar. At least, it was better how it happened to him instead of how Mattheus got his machine.

An explosion which nearly killed you, killed your sister, destroyed your machine and being cast aside.

Yeah, Ichika had it better in that regard.

"That's what happened?" Cecilia wondered.

"Yep."

"That is weird," Houki said.

"Indeed. If it did not happen to me, I wouldn't believe it myself." Ichika said back to her.

"So I saw your fight with that Adjzof. That was brutal."

He could read in their faces that Houki agreed. But why did Cecilia agree? Since when did she give a damn about him?

Kizuna had been away. Dragged by Yurishia and Aine. Both of them had to want him to eat. And the fact that they had been feeding him, made it even worse.

He was not getting any help. Meanwhile, why was Hayuru screaming like a banshee? Like he really needed more attention.

"All in the life of a high school boy," Mattheus looked over the scene.

For once he was happy that he wasn't getting any. He just watched the entire show.

"So Ichika. I have been waiting to ask. But how do you get around this school? Not too many issues here."

He shook his head. "Not really. Just getting on. But I'm surprised you came over. You sure you could get away?"

A shadow was cast over Rin's face and Ichika mentally kicked himself for asking.

"Let's just say that I rather am anywhere else than home. This was my getaway." That answer caused Ichika to sigh and try to steer it somewhere else.

"Noted. And cause you got a Personal Machine, you were put in the team."

"So who is in this team? You are but who else?"

"We now got you, Alcott-san," he turned to Cecilia who wasn't happy with the formal usage, "Mattheus and that's it for Infinite Stratos Pilots. For the HHG pilots, Kizuna, Chidorigafuchi, the silver-haired girl you were speaking to, Farandole, who is the American ace, and Himekawa. So far, we're with five Infinite Stratos Pilots and four Heart Hybrid Pilots."

"You seem pretty close to that Adjzof guy. And what's the deal with that kid of his?"

"I'm his roommate. And that kid is Joel Pearce. He's Mattheus engineer. And for some reason, we all strongly think of appointing him as our tech crew." Ichika said.

"Pearce. Well, that explains a bit." Rin muttered. That name rang a bell and not a good one either. But for the time being, she left it be.

For Ichika, he was happy that he met Rin again. The fact he could meet not just one but two girls from his childhood. And despite all things, Rin had heard of Houki. So now, they met in person. And that was a good thing for the two.

With Cecilia being a bit more approachable, there was something going right.

Mattheus could only look from here and be glad that he was a guy in his twenties who knew that those girls were just jailbait so he stayed away.

"So who do you put your money on?" Joel asked him. Mattheus raised an eyebrow.

"The question which one of the girls and which of the guys?"

"I put my money on Houki being the first to kiss Ichika. As for the bang, I'm holding that off." The punk said.

"Rules?" Mattheus answered

"Lip on lip action. Your turn.". Joel gave as an answer.

"If you didn't pick Houki, fine. I think that Rin will be first. I do think Houki bangs him first. Or he bangs Houki first." Mattheus grinned on that image.

"Can't a girl bang a guy?" It was Joel's turn to ask.

"Yes but I don't want to go that way in my head. Rules for that. Only with what nature gave us." That was for Mattheus time to shudder. "And about Kizuna? I go for Aine."

"Damn it. I'd go for her as well. She was the first in some way through." Joel said.

"They didn't go for third base. Or kiss. So we'll keep it at that. Money on Aine." Mattheus turned to hit back.

"For both?" Joel sighed.

"Yep." Mattheus popped the P on the end.

"No fair." The Hunter forgot that Joel could whine.

"Too bad," Mattheus answered.

"I put my money on Yurishia. At least, for popping his cherry." Joel was grinning on that and happy they sat away.

"I really don't want to know what you look on the Internet," Mattheus told Joel.

"Better you don't," Joel said cheekily.

For the rest of the day, the class went by without a hitch. Rin's roommate turned out to be Cecilia. And they weren't really sure if they should be happy with that. But the evening was calm as the group just took to unwind for a bit. They had enough for now so just sit back and keep things easy was their goal in mind.

Kizuna had been in his room for the time being. He just wondered about it.

The feeling of having Aine underneath him, making the girl submit to him.

Of making her get off by his hands.

How soft those tits were.

How delectable a body she had. How much more he wanted from her.

The taste of this fruit was just great.

Meanwhile, Mattheus sat behind his laptop, looking over stuff.

The shower rang and the raising of the eyebrow made Ichika know what his roommate thought of walking out the shower with just a towel.

"Trying to show off?" Mattheus asked as the sight of Ichika was something. In just an objective way, Ichika was a good looking dude.

He had muscles and a neat body. Not that many guys looked like him. So in appearance, the guy was one catch. If you count in his personality, Ichika was one solid Tier, One dude.

"You do know that you can't do that when you are with a girl," Joel shouted from the bed. He was playing on the smartphone not even looking up.

"Do I have to be concerned?" Ichika sat as he knelt down and changed in his pajama's.

"Not really. While I am not going to look for a girl, I do very much swing that way. And I don't know if you mean it, but you are causing girls to get interested in you." Mattheus said and went back to his computer.

"Houki, I know off. Who else?"

"Make a guess." Joel snapped at him. You had to be denser than Osmium not to notice it.

"Alcott and Rin. Why is beyond me?" Ichika asked the two boys.

"Well, Alcott. Cause she is the type of girl that likes being seen as a high class but she lost to you so her world views are shaken up. Luckily for you, that results in her wanting to bone you. Rin. I think, same as with Houki." Joel answered.

"Not that it is bad but you do know that the idea of multiple girls with one guy is frowned upon in Japan. Also, Mattheus. I need to get one of those." Ichika said as he sat down.

"He's a unique piece. But Ichika, my gut tells me that things are changing. I don't know about you but if you ask me, the fact you'll end up with those girls is going to happen. I mean. Look at Kizuna." Mattheus grinned and the three boys busted into laughter.

"Thanks. You guys really have some brains in your skull."

"If you need help, come asking. But please, know that we're not creatures who are meant for this sort of thing. But hey, life can change." And with those words, the guys were in their room. Little did they know that the coming days we're going to be incredibly rocky. Not to mention, changing like Mattheus said.

In the room of a certain raven-haired teacher.

Chifuyu stretched out as she felt her muscles get hard from this sort of thing. They were meant to fight, not sit here while her body degraded as she was teaching others to pilot a machine she was Queen at.

Smiling on that, the Brunhilde was still in her prime and there was more needed for her to destroy that body of hers.

And for teaching. Well, there were not that many who knew the Infinite Stratos and the Heart Hybrid Gear and knew how to bring it well.

But she would hope things were changing. Otherwise, what would be left for her?

Arms around her body made her not attack but relaxed in the touch. Not to mention the fact that breasts were touching her so sore back. Even in that uniform, Reiri looked hot.

That was something Chifuyu would admit.

"So, how do you feel?" Her counterpart asked and Chifuyu sighed.

"Ask it yourself and you know I feel." Chifuyu turned to Reiri who pulled her out of the chair. Despite being strong herself, she let Reiri take charge in this. Walking around, the bed was softly found.

"Yes. That might be true. God, do you know that I feel even worse than last year?" Reiri smiled as she looked down on that face.

Oh, God. That beautiful face.

"Given the fact that we are nowhere, you know why. And cause he isn't here. Just our luck." Both of them had gone over this idea. Impulsiveness and strong women were a receipt for disaster.

Kerlongsj had warned them of taking a Link with him.

While it had advantages as not dying in excruciating pain when you got Nanites from a Hacker in your system who could help you out in ways that were beyond your normal heal up, improved bodies and all the benefits that came with that, such as prolonged stamina, communication between the two parties when all other things failed, the possibility of pregnancy not being a disaster on their bodies (not that either woman worried about that, given their genes but insurance was nice to have), among various other things, Kerlongsj warned them about the downsides.

One of which was the thing that Reiri and Chifuyu experienced right now.

A part of improved bodies.

An improved sex drive. And while in normal cases, that wasn't so much of an issue as the partners were away and it came only back with a vengeance when they were again in close proximity, Reiri and Chifuyu had to deal with the fact that their Link had been between Kerlongsj and them.

Now, while the Link didn't destroy itself on cheating, it could take heavy hits on that sort of betrayal. The fact was that the two had agreed not to do that.

They also had this right now. They were stuck in the phase that their sex drive had gone up and with Kerlongsj in Flanders, at least twelve hours away, they had no one to turn to but their counterparts.

The two had their Link with Kerlongsj for years now and only now, with both Chifuyu as a homeroom teacher and Reiri as principal, both women were living next to each other. And their bodies made that known.

They weren't prudes. After all, all they did with Kerlongsj was something that would make a lot of people blush.

They had seen each other naked. They have done enough with him in between and with him around.

A human body is a fascinating thing.

Especially if you realize that pleasure can be provided in multiple ways.

For example, both Reiri and Chifuyu both had Kerlongsj being inside them while the other kissed the life out of that person.

Or one could go down on the other while the one blew him.

Multiple bodies in the bed. The possibilities go way up.

Yet, with all that, they were now in this stage and from what Chifuyu could see, Reiri wasn't holding up either.

"Do I have to ask?" Chifuyu teased the girl that she had loathed one day but now was a woman she loved.

"Use your mouth for better things," Reiri said and one could see that she was thirsty.

Taking off her coat, she wanted to undo her buttons on her shirts but fumbled around until Chifuyu's hand went over that and she did that for her. Slowly, the buttons went off one by one.

Beautiful skin was shown and with how lower Chifuyu went, the white bra who strained against the breasts that were contained there.

Chifuyu admitted that like her, Reiri had great style. And Reiri beat her to tits.

Not that she had to worry about that but Reiri was just bigger.

Chifuyu had a better ass though.

When the shirt came off, Chifuyu marveled on the sight. The bra strained a bit and with a smile, Chifuyu hugged her partner while throwing her on the bed.

Underneath her body, Chifuyu looked at her. With a smile, Reiri kissed Chifuyu. While they were kissing, hormones went down and arousal went up. Hands fumbled around on the shirt of Chifuyu and both could feel how much they longed for a touch.

When both the upper clothes were gone, they weren't ready to go down and dirty just yet. Squeezing your own breasts is all nice and good but with the idea of being touched by someone else while touching the tits of that said person, that was just nice.

Their mouths couldn't go there as they just kissed. Both explored the taste of their partner. It was receive and pitch. And both were just doing it like this.

The bras were long forgotten on the floor as their bodies moved along. Rolling on the mattress, they just enjoyed their bodies together. When their hands finally found their skirts, their breasts had been smashing against each other. When their hands had found the place, Reiri was faster than Chifuyu.

With a smile, that would have caused Satan to shit himself, she looked down on Chifuyu.

"I want to be repaid. So enjoy."

The smile and the words would have been terrifying to Chifuyu yet for her, she was turned on like crazy.

Two fingers went in while the thumb played on the clit. While they had been used to more, with two fingers, Reiri could do more. Chifuyu grit her teeth. Oh, damn.

Reiri knew her body damn well and that was shown her as she felt the fingers, going in and out while she played with the clitoris that Chifuyu had. While kisses came on and off, the fact that Reiri had Chifuyu Orimura drooling and moaning, was something that would cause the world to land with its face on the floor. The two fingers knew where they had to touch and tease.

Chifuyu moaned as Reiri enjoyed this.

With Kerlongsj, she often was the dominated one and Chifuyu enjoyed teasing her. But secretly, in this. Having Chifuyu, trembling like a newborn veal, moaning, Reiri loved that. Her fingers just went in and out, knowing how it felt for her when she reached her point.

Oh, no. Chifuyu wouldn't get off that easily. So when she was kissing her, her mouth was disengaged of the other one and it went to the tits of Chifuyu.

When one nipple was in her mouth, Chifuyu's moans grew only louder as Reiri was now sucking and biting.

It wasn't twisting or hurting Chifuyu. It was just one thing Reiri loved. Bringing on the edge and leave her hanging there for so long as possible. The hips moved along as she felt the fingers of Reiri just teasing her and enjoying how Chifuyu felt underneath her.

This was just great. The fingers moved as Reiri hit one spot that she knew that would set Chifuyu off. Releasing her from this, Reiri couldn't move her fingers as Chifuyu's grip was like a vice on the digits. When she was done, a moan that was stopped with the kiss on Chifuyu's mouth, Chifuyu fell down on the bed.

Sweating yes but the stress had been released.

"So, to your liking." She forgot that Chifuyu was a warrior. So when she was pulled to the bed and pinned down, she could see how Chifuyu went down on her legs.

"You said that you needed me to do something with my mouth? So I am grateful that you took a shower. You know how much I hate doing oral when you are like this."

"I don't hear you saying that to Kerlongsj."

"That's cause in his case, his dick can be easier cleaned than your pussy. Keep that in mind." And Reiri could feel how much Chifuyu loved eating her out.

It had taken a while before the three had gotten used to this. While the third base was something done easily like fingering or a handjob, actually oral was something the three only slowly getting used to.

They enjoyed it sure but the idea of using your mouth was something abhorrent. Kerlongsj wasn't sure if the girls would like the idea of blowing him.

They had warmed up to the idea only way later on.

So when Chifuyu ate Reiri out, it was something new.

Reiri only had her fingers to tease Chifuyu.

Chifuyu had her mouth as an extra addition. So unlike moaning, Reiri just sighed and mewled. For some reason, she had felt this before yet it was strange to feel the fingers feeling her up and convulsing her up.

The pussy of her enjoyed the tongue going in her while licking up the liquid coming out of Reiri. The fingers went in her hair. She didn't pull on it but she had just needed something to hold onto.

Stress had been a huge factor for her as well in the last days and feeling this while having done it to Chifuyu was just great.

Moans escaped as Reiri could feel Chifuyu's left hand, groping her every now and then the right hand was just on her clit while the tongue just explored her.

Now, she could understand why Kerlongsj loved having Chifuyu blowing him. Her head moved back as Reiri enjoyed the feeling of being eaten out.

When she let the tits go, Chifuyu went after the legs, lifting them and kissing Reiri's womanhood.

"Oh, God. Chifu. You're so." The words were lost as Reiri could feel how much Chifuyu liked doing this.

"Come on, Rei. You're nearly there." But she waited off and Reiri could feel how Chifuyu teased her and tasted her.

The eating out didn't take too long as the warm tongue and the fingers just went over her body. A climax came and Reiri collapsed on the bed.

"Oh, thank you. How much I missed that."

"You and me both sister." Both laughed on that, softly. Chifuyu was pulled into a lap by Reiri so they laid against each other.

"You do know that I miss him. Even in this."

"Oh, come on. We are having a moment. And you have to bring him up." A huff came out.

"But I'll admit. Yes. He around would be great. Although, I got you, babe. He is alone."

"True." After a while, neither moved. Sleeping naked was just great.

"Goodnight, Chifuyu."

"Goodnight, Reiri."

* * *

 **Looks like I have opened a new door to me. One that was actually easy.**

 **Note. I think this is the first time I have written such a sexualized chapter. I mean. Yes, I have done Afraid to Shoot Strangers with Heart Hybrids, lemons, and all that stuff. Yet, the point with the link and the actions. Damn. That is new to me.**

 **Btw. I'm at Graspop from the 20** **th** **to the 24** **th** **of June. So I am not around for anything. Just letting you guys know.**

 **About that shirt that Mattheus wore, it's a shirt that Sabaton made for helping out the Heugh Battery Museum. It's a unique one and I got mine today. Right on time for Graspop.**

 **I won't be around for more but I'm happy that parts are covered. And we will see where things go next.**

 **Saluut.**


	14. Where is this going?

**What's up, guys. Looks like summer has kicked in but for me, it is working time. And that is what I have been doing for a while now.**

 **Also, removed the omakes to their own fic. I think that is better for my story. So I have a cutback of about six chapters till we get back to Chapter 19. Not a bad thing cause I got an idea of a prequel. Which will come out later.**

 **Body is tired but up there, things are going with me. So each day about a thousand words, that should work for me. I hope I can do it on the other works I got planned.**

* * *

Ichika hadn't expected himself to be in the arena again so soon. Yet, here he was, yet again in his machine with his opponent, one Lingying Huang, better known as Rin. And her machine?

Shenlong.

Now, there was a very good reason why Ichika was fighting against Rin. Due to the matches for the spot as Class Representative, everyone in Amaterasu had shown his or her machine to the extent of power.

Houki was the exception as she was not a member of Amaterasu, yet. She, Ichika, Chifuyu, and Reiri knew that she would be a part of their little group rather sooner than later. And for now, that was something else.

She and Cecilia were a bit worried for Ichika up there in the sky. They had seen the weapons on Rin and had no idea how Ichika would do. Joel was less worried about the whole fight and instead of paying attention to it, he was listening to a Russian Cover of To Hell and Back. Mattheus had him in his lap and was just looking halfhearted to the upcoming fight.

Sparing a glance, he could look down.

"Neh, Kizuna. Maybe we can do a Heart Hybrid here. My count is rather low." Leave it to Yurishia to have the idea of having sex in a public place.

Joel had hammered the girls down and Kizuna had collapsed when the Punk Told Yurishia was just fine with anything but from what he could tell on the interactions, she would like it if Kizuna took charge.

Aine was embarrassment so that is why Reiri didn't want to close the curtains. It was only harder for Aine to reach full charge when Joel did. She was also into Kizuna.

"Farandole-san, you do know there is a pecking order, right? I am going first." Aine said like she had stated a law.

The twitch of the eyebrow told Kizuna he was in a minefield with no way of getting out. He could ask for a mercy shot of Mattheus.

As for Hayuru. She was shrieking like a banshee. That her voice wasn't hoarse yet was a miracle. Not just with Kizuna. For some reason, she was also after Ichika. Just because he got friendly with Cecilia, Houki, and Rin.

The latter two were not that weird to explain as they were old friends (and love interests) from Ichika and neither Houki nor Rin were going to let things get cold.

Weirdly enough, neither of the girls were going to fault the other for wanting the same thing. Rin had known of Houki when Ichika had told her about him **(AN. I know it is weird to put this here but come on. If Rin visited his place and they looked at photos, Houki had to pop up)**

With Houki, she hadn't done that yet but she could feel that she and Rin were getting along, especially cause they shared the interest of cooking. Houki's own upbringing and Rin's restaurant. A mix made in heaven if there ever was one.

Cecilia had apologized and she felt she was lagging behind on Ichika in regards to the two girls.

With his character, she had warmed up to him damn fast and it felt weird to see Ichika like that. Especially after she saw the fight with him and Mattheus. Guys weren't weak. Those two fought like hell.

But back to Hayuru. When the stick would be gone, there would be more room for something else. How he should remove it, that was up to Kizuna.

Joel's suggestion. Learn and adapt.

There would be more girls and unless he was in a tighter spot, Kizuna could take things a bit easier.

He was happy that he didn't have to fight Rin but in hindsight, he would rather be up in the air.

His counterpart as Mattheus had dubbed the two (they looked pretty similar) would say the same thing. He'd rather be down on the seats with Cecilia and Houki fighting over him.

Wait, why did he think about them like that?

He wasn't going to be some hapless harem MC who was blind to all the girls in front of him. In his case, he would have to be extremely dense or at least, pretending to be, to avoid getting killed.

But on the other hand, he wasn't sure why things worked out so fine like this. He would have to ask someone out there. Maybe his sister to help him with this or Mattheus. Although the older guy was fine with how things were now. For himself. He had learned to think out the box a while ago.

Mattheus wasn't looking around for a girl in the student body.

That was just it. The Student Body.

The teachers were a very different story.

Not that it was really serious but large parts of the teachers were like the students. Never been into three feet of a male.

And here was a guy who was their age and who had an easy chat. Mattheus had also found loopholes galore in the Student Rules. He had to wear the sweater from the school but underneath, there was jack shit said about the shirts.

And like now, he was wearing the shirt of one of Sabaton's latest albums. The Great War. He had bought the normal one instead of the "What's so Fucking Great about it?"'

It was a reminder to some that World War 1 wasn't so damn long ago. And what is all brought with that War.

He sat out there and just waited until the fight would begin.

"So can you explain why you picked me to fight, Rin?" She smiled at Ichika and yet, he wasn't calmed down by that smile.

It had a very opposite effect.

"I had to pick someone to fight against. So I hope you're ready for this."

Luckily for Ichika, Joel had already looked up what sort of heat Rin packed.

She had two blades which could become one spear and a shoulder cannon.

Strategy? Avoid getting blasted to hell, make sure you get close and take down her on superior close range fighting.

Sounds simple?

Cause it is.

In Mattheus mind, thinking out large and intricate plans. Do that when you really need that.

From the control room, besides Maya, there was another woman. Like the green-haired teacher, she was petite and she wore glasses.

Shikina Kei, an old friend from Reiri and one of the smartest minds on the HHG. Besides Nayuta then but Reiri wasn't going to complain.

It had taken a lot of effort to get Kei in this place but for now, she was ready to help out.

[Are both sides ready?] The mics shouted.

When a nod came, the timer hit zero and both Rin as Ichika began moving their machines. They launched themselves at the other, Ichika used Yukihira and Rin used Souten Gagetsu in her spear as the two clashed at each other.

Although soon it became clear that Rin was on the offensive here as she had a longer weapon than Ichika and was more used to it.

When she let the two swords go, Ichika relied not on blocking the attacks but avoiding them. Chifuyu and Reiri weren't too worried although the same couldn't be said about Houki and Cecilia.

They were just looking at the fight and cheers from around came out. Joel had found one old lady in the special seat. When he was sure that she was looking, he flipped her the bird.

Ichika had to avoid getting hit by the attacks of Rin yet he wasn't sure if that was good. Unlike Mattheus who relied on long-range fight and for who Ichika's swordplay was a pain in the ass, Rin could fight both close range and long range.

He found that out as he tried to build distance between her as from her shoulders an attack was launched. Joel had seen it before.

With a quick search, it turned out to be a Canon from China that could make the barrel and projectile invisible. It had a short range though and was more powerful.

It was state of the art, his ass. That sort of shit canon was thought up by his father in his spare time and they abounded the project cause it was too idiotic to implement on this.

You had to be in a real sweet spot for this piece of shit thing to work.

But for Ichika, it was still an annoyance and pretty damn painful as he was hurled to the floor. His energy was going down as he couldn't avoid the attack.

Joel didn't blame him as his machine wasn't made for that. The punk was impressed that he could avoid the next attack. Still, it was cheating as you couldn't see the bullets.

He wasn't really looking forward to using that thing yet.

But he gritted his teeth.

He had an ace up his sleeve.

 _Flashback._

In the training area, he was just there with his sis and when he deployed the weapon and held the sword in his hands.

"You aren't going to tell me that this Yukihira Two weapon is the only one that I got, right?" Chifuyu sighed and with that wooden sword, she looked a bit dangerous. When it left her hand, she looked at him in a pretty rough way.

"I didn't need anything else to win. So that's all you need!"

Raising an eyebrow, he was going to agree with Kizuna. Both their sisters were batshit insane. He sighed as he turned to her.

"Listen, big sis. You can't put me on the same place as you are. You had years to train with the Infinite Stratos as Tabane pretty much designed the things for you. So I can't fight this thing alone."

When her sword hit the ground, chills ran down his spine. Damn, this woman was scary.

"Come on. A greenhorn like you won't survive in a firefight. Recoil absorption, projectile trajectory calculation, distance estimation, rapid stops, absolute turns. You also have to consider projectile characteristics, atmospheric conditions and opponent characteristics. I can continue this list. Can you all do that?" Chifuyu had now intensified her glare at Ichika.

"Sorry to say but this is nothing but your typical difficult word usage just to avoid difficult shit for yourself." Turning the one person (scratch that, Chifuyu had more people on her list who would talk to her like that than she liked to admit) who dared to talk to her like that, she saw Joel. He was wearing a long trouser with a short shirt on it and looked to her with a grin that she hadn't seen on too many men. Especially in her presence.

"You can go all in techno blabla or you can work on other stuff. There is no need to go over weapons and make it difficult. Mattheus' Chasseur works on the same way that World War One Era Bolt Action Rifles worked. It is easier to use those and maintain, less likely to blow up in your face, a lot cheaper also regards to ammo, more accurate in longer ranges. If I went for semi-auto on making Chasseur, larger calibers would make it impossible for me to work with him."

Ichika looked at Joel with a raised eyebrow. Chifuyu was also a bit more surprised.

"You want him to focus on one thing and that's cool but a backup plan is never lost. So if you allow me, we can get a bit more bang for your buck." Joel said as he jumped up and worked on something new.

There was one thing for sure. Ichika could count his blessings that he had Mattheus. And that he got a reliable punk around.

 _End of flashback_

'Barrier invalidation attack. Yeah, let me keep that for later.'

Ichika just pulled back a bit until in his hands, a second weapon was formed. It was a beautifully crafted weapon. It was made of the same material that Byakushiki had although the barrels was pretty big on it.

It had some details worked on like some drawings you usually see. Even so, the weapon was simple yet it was beautiful to look at.

Mattheus raised an eyebrow and he just looked down to the punk in his lap.

"This is your work. You made him a gun." Joel just smirked as the group looked at him.

"Chifuyu said that it was impossible to make a second weapon attached on Byakushiki. Right." Joel just looked smug for his age.

"You had to think out the box. The ammo is next to his arm. He can blast the barrels in succession and blow the shit out of everything. I like to see others react to this."

Houki was not sure why this boy refused to be called a genius as he most certainly was one. This guy was one of the most brightest humans on the planet.

Maybe nowhere near her sister or Nayuta. But besides those, who could beat him?

Mattheus wasn't too won over by the whole concept. Joel hardly did anything for others unless he was asked or had an ulterior goal.

The older guy was the only exception.

Ichika blasted those barrels at Rin and the Chinese girl was blown away by the huge force of the shotgun.

"So how do you like this?" While avoiding her attacks, he was holding off and he fired the gun. Enjoying this, it was simple, yet awesome.

Not to mention effective.

"You gotta admit that he is playing correctly." Yurishia looked at the fight in a dreamy fashion while Joel shook his head.

"Not at all. He is chewing through his ammo supply like mad. That box I attached to him only got about four hundred shells." His disagreement shook the group as they had no real idea on how things all worked.

Their shocked mouths had even a better effect as Rin was starting to use her own supply of weapons. Ichika had to use better tactics than just that as Aine looked at him.

"He doesn't rely on that. He has something else in mind." And it turned out to be right. By his extensive firing, Rin was too focused on avoiding the pellets which ate away her shield points, Ichika managed to get close enough to her.

'Checkmate.' Cecilia thought as Ichika got close enough.

But before that could happen, the ground shook like an earthquake had hit the arena.

Everyone shielded themselves from the impact that crashed into the arena. A huge cloud of dust and fire came out from the two.

They could see the fire coming through.

"What the hell!" Kizuna shouted. Not only cause he was worried for Ichika and Rin but also, because this was supposed to be a place where attacks couldn't hurt him.

Joel held onto Mattheus who just looked over the place.

"Wat gaan we nu krijgen **(What is going to happen now?** )"

"Ichika!" Houki had no real idea of what was happening right now.

"Looks like we got some visitors." Mattheus just commented yet his body was ready to get rocking. And like that, Chifuyu veered up and shouted in the mic.

"This match is over. Orimura. Huang. Get the hell out of there!"

In case of emergencies, the place was ready to be on lockdown.

The two in the arena could only look down to the place.

"What is going on? Sis. Joel. What is this?"

"Orimura. We are currently under attack. You and Huang need to get out of there."

When he looked over it, the things he was looking at weren't reassuring.

"An unidentified IS?" Ichika wondered aloud as he looked over the stuff and Joel just shook his head.

"Whatever is there, that is not just an IS. Specs are through the roof on this thing and from what I can see, someone mixed a few things up on this. If this was someone else, I would say it is ludicrous but from what I can see here and guess, this thing is a mix between an Infinite Stratos and a Heart Hybrid Gear. So you guys are in one tough spot. Get out."

They just could see the thing coming out of the clouds.

"Hard to do that. This thing is locked on me." Mattheus put Joel out of his lap.

"Joel. Can you open a door for me?" The tone he had was just cold as he was ready to fight.

"Adjzof, what are you planning?" He heard over the earpiece he was carrying.

"Principal Hida. This thing is too strong to take on for Ichika and Huang alone. So I'm going to help them out."

"That is impossible. Currently, everything is on lockdown. We are hacked from an outside party." Cursing something about state of the art place his ass, Mattheus turned to the remaining member of Amaterasu.

"Our teammates are in problem. I'm going to help them out. Anyone want to join?" To no one's surprise, the group veered up.

In the arena, they could see the machine coming out. It was big with orange colors on it like a giant. The weapons just rang out. And yet, it had a head. A skull set on a permanent grin.

Both Rin and Ichika decided to make evasive moments, just hoping to get out of the way of their enemy.

Ichika had shouted for answers until Joel pipped up. "Ichika. Don't bother. There is zero life in that thing. When the others get at your place, blow it to pieces. Mattheus. You and the others, get to the door closest to you. I'm going to hack it open."

"Pearce. You can't. This is from an outside party and." Cutting off Chifuyu, a habit he could get used to, he grinned.

"That makes two of us. You guys worry about getting the students out, I'll worry about getting them in this place. You'll see when things work out at the place." Joel just grinned and when Mattheus shot him a grin that just spoke of carnage and mayhem, Joel was sure they'd make it out.

Working over the keyboard, he had been rerouting stuff on this school from day one.

The school really had to ask him to be a white hat hacker.

Hacker.

Funny.

Kizuna, Cecilia, Aine, and Hayuru ran after Mattheus who forced a door open, using his handgun.

Houki veered up as she wanted to go after the group but felt a strong yet small hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned to see Joel who shook his head in a calm notion.

"Let me go, Pearce." She shouted as she saw the others passing by on the place.

The Irish boy just shook his head in a calm fashion. And he was calm if his voice was anything to go by.

"No." His voice was devoid of any emotion. Hell, it was the same with Mattheus. Like all what they had talked about before just washed away.

"But."

"We don't have weapons. You think we would form any sort of assistance in this fight." Houki looked at Joel who shook off his cold mask and gave her a friendly smile. She had to agree with that logic.

"We can't. We would get in the way and get them hurt. So stay here with me and get a front row seat to see how they are going to wreck shit up."

That was enough to keep Houki down as she sat next to the part. One door opened already where the gang ran through as they just were making to get to the next side.

Meanwhile, Rin and Ichika were getting worse shape by the minute. Whatever this thing was, it was damn strong.

Ichika was right to let Rin shoot at him with the huge canons of hers. He was staying out of the way. It would have been dishonorable but at least, he would breathe. The machine, however, was fixed on him and Joel's shotgun saw extensive usage Ichika fired the barrels time and time again when the thing came too close.

He really had to look for a longer range weapon.

"Orimura. Orimura. Come in. What is your status?"

Relieved to hear some coms coming in, he sighed.

"Getting worse, big sis. We have been trying to keep this thing off but so far no luck. Where is our support?"

Despite this, he was getting desperate. How much longer he would have this machine off, he would be dead.

"We're currently busy with the lockdown. Everyone in the audience is trapped so we have been trying to get them out first. You need to hold them off. Maya and Shiina are working on it."

Ichika wanted to curse his big sis out on not focusing on those who were actually in danger.

"Ichika. Ichika. Do you copy?" Hearing the voice of Joel made him a bit more focused. He couldn't answer just yet as avoiding the attacks coming through from the machine.

Those deadly lasers were no fun to avoid as he had been practicing evasive maneuvers.

Adding Battlefield 1 to his list to let Mattheus borrow him, Ichika made some distance.

"Joel. Yeah. I copy. Any bright ideas?" Ragged breaths made clear how much of a drag this was.

"Besides not dying, Ichika, hold on. What is forming Amaterasu is out there and luckily, Kizuna had asked me to link up your machines. Due to our invasion, that link went dead. Boosted up a revive. Patching you through."

When Kizuna came through, Ichika was relieved to hear him.

"Ichika. Listen to me. Currently, I and the others are at the door. Try to hold this thing off and we will help you out soon. Joel. How far are you with your progress?"

Joel cursed under his breath. This was harder with the shockwaves going through the school and the loud screams of the girls who were not in danger.

"Not great. This is a bore. Kizuna. How far are you before you reach the arena?"

"Just one door but I don't…"

He was cut off by Ichika was now getting too familiar with that skull who was now in front of him.

Rin's warning came too late and turned into a scream as he was thrown to the side by a metal claw which nearly ripped through his body.

Before crushing was even the death he would get, the fist on the other side punched him.

While seeing stars in some way was great, now, Ichika felt dizzy by the pain. He just tried to look back at the thing as he saw Rin moving towards him.

He was sure that tears flew by.

"Let him go, you big ugly thing." She screamed as her spear was embedded in the chassis of that creature.

Still, that was not enough to make this thing even budge. It just turned to Rin as it tossed her aside.

"Rin." Ichika had no time to worry about himself as Rin was just crashed into the ground. "You little." He said as he wanted to use Yukihira but found himself impossible to move his arm as the machine had his shoulder crushed.

Could this get any worse?

An explosion from the gate turned his attention to that.

Was there a second attack?

"I still say that this was excessive." Cecilia's voice sounded condescending as she looked to Yurishia.

The bustier blonde just smiled at the Brit.

"Am I hearing complaints about someone? It was Joel-chan's idea to blow the door open. Kuros was very well needed to do the job. Not my problem if you're a little bit lacking."

Cecilia just sent daggers to her. "It still is vulgar to have that much power. You need to cover it up." Mattheus sent a bullet out to make it clear now was not the time.

"Keep the innuendos when this battle is over and I'm not around. For the love of." Damn, he was sure that some part of his body told him how very much he appreciated the view. Were those suits meant to protect the user?

Cecilia and IS pilots, sure. But those suits of the HHG. They were just showing too much skin.

"Can you girls focus? Aine. I want you to get Ichika out of that being. Get moving." The silverette nodded and made her way to Ichika.

"And keep him alive." With a little bit less vigor, she moved to Ichika. With one fist, she punched him but kept Ichika intact.

By using her other arm, she could keep him there.

Sending her one grateful look, she nodded and the two moved back as this Golem was still acting.

"You're kidding me," Aine said. "I punched him with all I got."

"Don't worry. I can still fight." Ichika said as he was ready to use Byakushiki's full strength. Reiraku Byakuya.

"Ichika. Before you use that, wait. We need to wear this thing out first. Yurishia. If you please." The smile of the blond was something as she launched hundreds of rockets to the thing.

Ichika wondered what was wrong with those girls. They were not in a dead zone. They needed to keep the others alive.

Sharing a look with Aine, she sent one back. Sighing, it was clear they had the same thing in mind.

"I think I did enough damage," Yurishia said in a confident tone.

"This Golem is… not… coming…" They could see the burning but the machine was still out there. "Back."

"Cecilia. Mattheus. You have full permission."

"Rock and roll," Mattheus grunted as he fired the gun as fast as he could. Cecilia's shots were great to distract the being while his bullets just tore through the air. It wouldn't kill this thing but the damage was not something to scoff at.

"Keep this up. Aine. You need to go before the Golem. Make sure you're not in Mattheus' fire line. You can do that right?" Kizuna ordered her as he stood back looking over it.

He was not strong but he had wits. And now, he was more than ready to use those. He overlooked the fight and it was turning their way.

'Yosh. We can keep this up. We need to have a heavy hit on this thing. Mattheus rifle can't cover that. But in that case.'

"Aine. Join Mattheus and Cecilia. You two move along."

"Hai."

"Noted."

"Kay."

When he got that confirmation, he turned to Yurishia. "Yurishia. Use concentrated attacks, coming from different points. You and the snipers need to switch up. One is a distraction, the other is hitting the thing. Okay?"

He didn't wait for confirmation. "Ichika. Join Hayuru and take the left flank of the snipers. Aine. You take the right side. We are going to squeeze this thing like a vice."

After he saw that Ichika did what he asked, he shared a look with Hayuru who nodded.

"Wait for my signal. In the meantime, you guys with firearms, go wild."

Which they did.

The three were glad as both Cecilia and Yurishia unleashed the fire upon their foe. Mattheus was a bit more patient as he waited until he got the thing in his sights before he pulled the trigger.

Kizuna was sure to keep them switching. They had the advantage in numbers so the Eros Pilot made sure to use that.

He was also the only one not fueling on adrenaline.

In the skies, it was clear how much those who were fighting were just pure on that drug as they just tried to follow the orders.

And have fun with that. Cecilia couldn't see Mattheus face as he wore a mask over his normal relaxed look. The face was just serious as she was somewhat shivering over the idea of fighting him.

Mattheus was just not that shaken by the attack. He keeps track of Ichika and Hayuru on his left. Lifting his head up to see Yurishia. When he heard her voice "Time to switch the roles", Mattheus made a mental nod as the two diverted their fire as the heavy barrage was launched.

"Try to keep that down a bit." Cecilia spoke over her coms to Yurishia. The American wanted to retort but found Mattheus voice cutting her off.

And the steel he had in that voice made her hold her breath. "She is right. We need to destroy that thing. And keeping those in the stages alive is not an extra."

Yurishia looked up and one thing was clear. The stages were still guarded but she had put some serious dent in them. Mattheus hoped that his bullets weren't piercing through.

Shit, he should have thought about that way sooner. But for now, he could worry about that later. "Kizuna, how much longer till we can the close combat fighters?"

"Just a few more minutes. Ichika, I want you to use Ignition Boost. But hold that off till the last possible moment."

Kizuna hoped that he wasn't wearing them too thin. They had not been in a scripted fight and now, here they were, fighting a thing that was so much more powerful than them.

Ichika gulped. "Okay, but what if I fail to kill it? That thing will tear me to shreds if I don't get it stopped." He wasn't ready to die just yet.

"Aine, I want you and Himekawa to attack to provide occasional backup. Make sure that if Ichika doesn't kill it, you two will." Kizuna ordered them.

The Japanese Ace turned towards Ichika and nodded. She was ready to tear that thing to pieces. Aine was waiting until she got the okay.

She was quiet and it wasn't a good sign.

"Yo sis. Any help we can get?"

"Kizuna, hold this pace. We still are in the process of evacuating the VIP's and students. It is up to you to keep this thing down." His need for an outlet came up as Kizuna wasn't sure how this would go.

"Do you have more on this thing? We are kinda improvising and so far, we don't know if this will blow up in our faces."

"Nothing yet. As I said, we are busy." Cutting off that link, he was happy that they got someone to rely on.

"Joel."

"Working on stuff here. I am here with Houki in the place. Haven't moved as much as an inch. From what I can get, Kizuna. Your enemy isn't just a drone. It is even worse. From what I read, it has grade A weapons on it and no core. Good news is you can kill it without repercussions. The bad news is that this, how weird it might sound, this thing is a mix of Heart Hybrid Gear or something similar." Joel paused as he wasn't sure what he read.

"And Infinite Stratos."

That caused the group to gulp. A mix of those machines. Best of the two worlds. For them, the worst they could get.

"So far, Kizuna. You need to keep up your strategy as it is the best way. Fara, you need to keep your fire concentrated as you can hurt others. Alcott. You and Mattheus both have different tactics. So far, keep this up. But Kizuna, don't wait too long. I would suggest a shock tactic."

Thanking Joel for his help, Kizuna looked it over.

"Shock tactic? What do you mean?" Kizuna wanted to ask before a shockwave went over them as their enemy had turned towards Mattheus and Cecilia.

"Scatter!" Mattheus shouted as both he and the Blue Tears went separate ways. But when they had their back turned, the machine didn't go after them.

The position of them was higher up in the sky so when it reached them, it descended. And it had an opening to the one person who didn't have a weapon.

Kizuna couldn't get away soon as he was crushed in the same way as Ichika.

Through the shock, he could barely register anything. Besides the pain of course.

His body was thrown up by the machine and was smashed around.

It was as a ragdoll that was thrown around. If the Life Saver wasn't the one thing that his machine had, he would have been dead. And the machine had no intention of stopping.

"Yurishia! Don't fire! You might hit him!" He could hear Mattheus' desperate shout. The Hunter had his sights set but couldn't pull the trigger. This would kill Kizuna if his bullet connected to the Eros Pilot.

And just when things couldn't get worse, Ichika felt the machine cracking through the stages.

What were the odds that he would land within two centimeters of Houki and Joel?

Just their luck.

He could see up and the machine's attention shifted to the two. Those two were by the way completely petrified as neither of them could move. The skull turned to them with a permanent grin on their face.

The free hand went to Houki. Her scream went through as she couldn't help it.

She was helpless. Defenseless. Alone.

She was here and there wasn't a single thing she could do to protect herself.

"Houki!" The voice of Ichika was heavenly in her ears as from the left side, the Knight had embedded himself into the machine.

The energy from his sword was a beautiful sight. Luckily for Ichika, he wasn't alone as Aine punched through the machine.

When Ichika let go, she nodded and threw the chassis or what was left of it, into the sky and when a large number of rockets hit the thing, it exploded.

"Houki!" Ichika said as he deactivated the machine and landed next to her.

There was no hesitation as Ichika wrapped his arms around his oldest friend. The Kendo Maiden had regained just enough footing to sigh and wrap her arms around her friend who clearly had been worried to death for her.

She just held close to him and sigh in his scent as she could feel how worried he was. She wasn't alone in the hug as Kizuna had wrapped his arms around Aine who was at the end. She was shocked but didn't worry about it as she relaxed in the touch.

In the sky, Hayuru had seen the scenes and wanted to shout but found Mattheus wrapping his hand before her mouth and shutting her up.

"Sssh, be quiet. We have had a tough fight and we are still kids. We need to know that we … are… okay." Trailing off, he saw that Yurishia had landed and from what he could see, she had a hard time breathing.

Landing next to her, Mattheus was worried about what was going on. The Kuros Pilot was on her hands and knees, breathing heavily.

"Yurishia, what the?" He could have a good idea of what was going on. Hoping that their earpieces would still work, Mattheus called in Kizuna.

"Kizuna. Kizuna, come on! You copy?" Turning to the side, he saw that Kizuna was breathing heavily. He sat down, no doubt on the experience they just had.

Ichika was tackled to the ground by Rin and Cecilia who also wanted a hug from him. Cursing, he motioned to Hayuru to land. She also joined the two.

"What is wrong with Farandole-san?" When she looked closer, she could guess it.

"Don't tell me."

"Low count. Yes. I'm going to get Kizuna!" Mattheus didn't wait till she was ready. He raced to the stage, tore Kizuna from the stages and pulled him along.

"Mattheus! What the!

"No time to explain! Yurishia is low on the count so you need to work your magic on her before she takes the eternal nap!" Mattheus said that as he threw Kizuna next to the heavily breathing blond.

Her chest heaved as it was clear she was in pain.

"Eh, Mattheus. You better look at the sky." Joel said as, for some reason, they weren't out the woods yet. Up there, there was an even bigger problem as they could see machine coming out of there. Looks like a robot on a dragon.

"Oh come on. You have to be kidding me." Mattheus said out loud. The moans he heard coming from Yurishia were distracting but not enough as he could see the machine coming to them.

"Eh, what is everyone's stat?"

The oldest guy asked.

"I'm out. That Ignition Boost has eaten all my Shield Points." Ichika said as he was trying to stay awake. He was on the seats and now felt the adrenaline leaving his body, tired as hell.

"I'm also on the lower end," Rin admitted. She had taken a seat next to Ichika.

"Unfortunately, I don't have the energy to fight." Cecilia was next. So from the Infinite Stratos Pilots, Mattheus could fight. But from what he could see, that thing wasn't sure where it should land. So unless it got too close, he wouldn't get it close.

"Aine, Himekawa. What about you two?" Hayuru shook her head. "I don't think I can fight right now." Her legs had given out.

Turning to the stage, Aine shook her head. Just great.

But in the meantime, Mattheus took an earpiece to the commands. "Yo teachers. Any help? Cause so far it stands, I'm the only one who can fight right now. And that is too much for me to take on."

[We are busy restoring the network. The students and VIP have been evacuated. The good news is that no one is hurt] Kei Shiina told the guy.

"That can be considered one goddamned miracle gave the fact of how much damage we did. But seriously, no backup. I'm running on my fumes here."

[No. Adjzof. You need to distract the new enemy and take it down on your own.] Mattheus had half the heart of aiming his gun at the command center. They couldn't be serious.

Right. They couldn't be.

Not that he was sure as the fear got in his brain.

"Oh, you gotta be taking a piss! We needed every last one of us to take one of those things down and you want me alone to kill that thing. You can't be serious!" He shouted through that.

"Mattheus, wait!" He turned to Kizuna who had been having the time of his life.

The fact he could touch the biggest sets of tits he had ever felt in his life was just pure bliss. Yurishia could open her eyes and see how Kizuna was focused on massaging the breasts and touching them.

He could feel the soft pressure of the tits on his hands as he felt the energy seeping out of her body. His own body was healing from the fight they just had.

The pink energy of his met the yellow of hers.

Yurishia's mouth was leaking drool, her eyes were clouded with the lust. She had felt the touch of this guy and wasn't ready to let go.

His hands moved the tits along and she could feel how rough his hands were on her, how much the pressure was.

Damn, this was great for him as well. Mattheus could feel the energy in the air.

"I'm nearly done. Go to Joel. I think he needs you more now!" Mattheus nodded and in a flash, he was next to the others.

The Irish Boy didn't wait until he wrapped the arms around Mattheus' neck. The older guy had been ready for that.

"I'm okay. But fuck, what a ride that was."

Turning to the scene, Yurishia gave the last moan that echoed over the place as the energy was filling the place.

"Thank you, Kizuna." She said after she gave him a peck. "Now, don't worry. I'm going to destroy that thing."

The dragon was turning to them but before it even had a chance, Yurishia aimed at it. She was up in the sky and smiled at the Beast.

"Hell Fire!" Kuros bombardment raged to the machine as it was blown away. Ichika whistled on the sound.

"What a damn load of damage," Joel said and Mattheus had to agree. But at the damn least, they were now done.

Yurishia had landed next to Kizuna and wrapped his head in her tits. The guy blushed up a storm as Hayuru began to shout and shriek over it. Aine was now also pulling him along in the fight.

And their machines were back activated. Mattheus was wondering how much energy those girls had. Kizuna had been thrown in the mix.

Mattheus just pulled Joel in his lap and looked at the scene.

"What a trip." The three words just were enough. Turning his head, Ichika sat next to the scene. And for some reason, those girls had found a way to make things easier. He had fallen out.

Most likely his body just gave out and he had fallen asleep. Cecilia sat on his right, with her arms wrapped around his right arm. Houki had taken the left side of Ichika. She had wanted to say something but like Cecilia, she had been worried and the shock had left her body. She needed this.

As much as those girls did.

Rin had taken his lap. Like him, she was dead tired. The HHG pilots were still bickering and Kizuna just slumped down on the ground.

Turning to Mattheus who shook his head, it was clear. Like the others, he was tired.

"Shouldn't we head back?" Joel asked but found a yawn to be his brother's reply. "Yeah but not right now."

 _Scene break._

After the girls calmed down and the boys were rested, they made their way to their rooms. Kizuna was all the time surrounded by the girls and they were chatting openly now.

The poor guy hadn't been that great with girls and now he had a lot of things he can do with them.

Ichika had been happy that the girls left him be. Courtesy of Mattheus, he could take the first shower.

But one thing was for sure.

Every last one of them was ready to crash in their beds.

In the dark room, the two computer assistants were looking at what was left of the machines.

"As Pearce said, this is indeed an unmanned unit," Maya said as she looked over the stats. "But who in the world can make this?"

[As for the Dragon. It is closer to an HHG machine but not quite like it. It has resemblances to the machine but it is not like it.]

Chifuyu and Reiri shared a look. They had just an idea who they had to call right now, the time zone be damned.

When they called to Belgium, Kerlongsj was busy working on the last stack on paper. Looks like they had been nearly done with the most parts of his faction and the guys were now looking for new information.

It had been early in the morning, eight o clock and the Devil had been at work for a few hours now.

Without knocking, Sander walked in. "Kerlongsj." Out of breath, the fist guy just ran over to his boss.

"Hey. Any news on Nayuta?" His old friend shook his head. "No. Well, not really. Something related?"

Kerlongsj raised his eyebrow. "I got reports on the fact that Nayuta had been working on autonomous machines. I have no clue who provided her the resources as we literally couldn't track them."

That was a big concern for Kerlongsj.

"Why was I not informed of this sooner?"

"Because, boss, we have used the one thing you loathe doing." The tone made it clear that Kerlongsj knew what Sander talked about.

"Deathwatch." Deathwatch was the badly chosen name as a Hacker could use his Nanites to look through the eyes of a corpse and find out what happened to them. You could even look in their memories and find out what was going on.

The technique was nearly never used as it was taxing on the body and mind of the Hacker as the number of complications were unseen.

It wasn't so much as looking through the person's eyes, one could relive the events of what a person went through. And that could give horrible side effects as the Hacker wasn't just looking.

He could feel the wounds and damage to the body. Surely, all what the Dead man went through and it didn't kill the living man but it was nearly the same.

Some of the memories could even mix up if the technique wasn't performed correctly. That proved to be one dangerous move.

Insanity and PTSD was something that wasn't easily solved with Nanites.

"Yep. And from what I get, she received those supplies from no country. Somewhere else." Kerlongsj looked to the outside.

"I suppose that you haven't found her back." Sander shook his head with a disappointed face. "Sorry, Ker. But no. No such luck. But with this, we have the idea she got the supplies from somewhere else. Not from this Earth."

Kerlongsj cursed under his breath. This was not good.

"So what else do you have?"

"Too much time in your ivory tower, boss. It is not healthy. Look at this."

The fight of Amaterasu against the Golem was shown on the tablet Sander showed Kerlongsj. The Devil had to admit. Those kids were good.

When he looked at Kizuna and Ichika, he admitted that those boys got the same blood as their sisters. That much was clear.

"The fight was just a few hours ago. Internet is buzzing like crazy about it. Looks like the blonde HHG got her first climax and destroyed some Dragon." Kerlongsj just sighed. Those HHG were really powerful. For now, the fight was shown here.

"It was supposed to be a match between Ichika Orimura and their last member, Lingying Huang. Didn't work out well and this is where we at. And we got even more information for you."

Showing a second map, Kerlongsj just knew that problems were just piling up.

The good news for him was that it was not on his doorstep.

The bad news was that Kerlongsj wasn't sure if the school could survive it. And Reiri and Chifuyu were going to be extremely angry with him.

Just when he thought that he could feel his phone buzzing.

"Thank you, Sander. I look things over. Keep this up. We are not going to stop looking things over until we have found what we need."

The guy nodded and left the room.

When he closed the door, he grinned to himself. He knew exactly who was calling his boss. Like the other toe-holders, which were his old group, Sander knew that the Brunhilde and the Principal of the Infinite Ataraxia Academy were his lovers.

And those were two women that he was sure of that could be a handful. So when he left, he was happy that even with all of his power and wealth, Kerlongsj was still a normal guy in some regards.

Like getting an earful.

Kerlongsj took the call as he knew better to let it pass.

The good thing was that if you knew your partner(s), you could find ways to defuse them.

He thanked the guy up there that he didn't make Chifuyu and Reiri too modern women. For those two, being open and honest was the way to transfer information.

"Kerlongsj!" The shiver went down his spine. Chifuyu could really do that.

"Before you two make a ruckus, keep it down. I know why you called me. That last attack."

Reiri pipped in.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, Reiri. I just got the information. Among a lot more. And you are not going to like it."

Ten seconds of silence. Either they were going to tear him a new one or they would listen to him.

"We listen." Making a silent thank you, Kerlongsj began to speak.

They were already pissed at him and they couldn't get more.

He hoped.

"Reiri, your mother has gone missing."

"What?" Oh, was he glad that he lived in Belgium. He knew that if he was in Japan, it would be a lot more painful. His poor Link was really going to suffer.

"Your mother is missing. And so far, we got no luck of finding her." Kerlongsj said to his lovers. Reiri was most likely blowing up.

"Kerlongsj. You're telling me that you lost her."

"Yep. And the team that tracked her, has been found dead. And as of now, I found out what she was working on. Autonomous machines." Kerlongsj hoped that they would not kill him.

"Let me guess. Like what we got here now."

"I don't have too many details but I guess so yes. When I got more information, I will let you know." Reiri sighed as she knew that Kerlongsj was right.

"Why did you wait with this news?"

"Cause Reiri, I had hoped I could find her back. Looks like we couldn't. Reiri. Keep this in mind. My organization couldn't find her. I got more things about her. I will send you the information later. Chifuyu, I got some more news for you."

The other woman got interested in the news.

"Yes."

"Chifuyu, from what I read here, Tabane has been doing the same research. She has been successful. But with her, I am used to getting rid of me. We will find her. She doesn't want to destroy the world. Just make it more interesting. She will come out of her hole. But that is not the interesting part. From what I read here, you got the third male pilot dropping by."

The pause was far less tense compared to the first time.

"Kerlongsj. You are telling me that there is going to be a third MALE Infinite Stratos pilot?"

Throwing the file on his desk, Kerlongsj relaxed in the chair. "Yep. At least, that is what I read here. But here is the kicker. Unlike Mattheus, who was simply under the radar, there is zero I can find back on Charles Dunois."

Chifuyu smiled on that part.

"So what are you saying?" If he was right, the tone was playful. Looks like they had some distractions.

"That Charles Dunois didn't exist till now. From what I can read here, there is no mention of him in any documents."

"Dunois? You mean that 'he' is"

"Related to the manufacturer of France's main Infinite Stratos program. Yes. No mention or record. The only thing that I read here is some bits of an illegitimate daughter. Something tells me that you will have a new Representative Candidate coming soon. No guesses what the ultimate goal in mind is."

Chifuyu sighed.

"Looks like Ichika is going to have his hands full."

"Like Kizuna had his hands full today." Kerlongsj snickered on the phone.

Meeting some silence, Reiri was the first to speak.

"Shut it. Kerlongsj, anything else that you should mention?" Going on his head, he was wondering what he got in mind.

"So far, I have nothing. Although there is going to be more things piling up but nothing concrete. When I got it, I'll let you know."

"Promise?" It wasn't clear who said that but Kerlongsj felt they were serious.

"Yeah. You got my word."

"Okay. Good night, Kerlongsj."

"Night, Chifuyu. Reiri." When they closed the call, the hands went over his face. Feeling the beard of a couple of days old, he was wondering how deep they were in this time.

"I just hope that I can keep my word."

* * *

 **And with this, I close off my chapter. Damn, I wasn't expecting it to have so many words on this chapter. But hey, at least, I can close it off.**

 **Waving the HHG harem in this is not easy but for now, I can manage. The reason why I worked on this is that this is running side by side with Brave New World so I wanted to get Charlotte's introduction and the problems it will give to run alike. And see where it gets me.**

 **The HHG harem is going to be a bit rockier now but when I find a pace, I can work with, they will have more moments.**

 **As for the IS harem, I just went with one thing.**

 **Next chapter on Brave New World will have Charlotte. After that, we got her here. And that is going to be a world of difference.**

 **Thanks for reading and the support.**

 **Saluut.**


	15. Extra in the fray

**Looks like things are great at my place. Although I could have done without the heatwave that is currently crashing over Belgium.**

 **This is the first to see an update. So let's get this started.**

 **Also, this is going back to a couple of years ago. I'm using the same thing although not secret like. Sorry about that.**

 **Opening: Heroes must return.**

* * *

"So you guys really are the only guys around?" Dan Gotanda asked Ichika Orimura. Currently, they were busy fighting against Mattheus Adjzof and Joel Pearce.

The punk had taken his laptop along and it blew Dan's old game system out of the water.

They hooked to the computer to the TV screen and were playing a game with Mattheus and Joel against Ichika and Dan.

Current score?

15 wins for Mattheus and Joel. Zero for Dan and Ichika.

"For our class, yes. There are still guys for other Gears or technical Gears but you don't hear from them. While guys can pilot the whole thing, so far, girls are preferred to have those Gears. Really messed up if you ask me."

The voice behind them was Kizuna who laid on the bad of Dan reading over an article he found on his tablet.

Dan hadn't been too surprised that Ichika took the three others along.

And let it be said, he was jealous.

"You guys gotta have admission tickets?" Dan asked while Mattheus snorted. He had Dan in his scope and the trigger pull came soon enough.

"We don't. But we got a pretty sweet thing going on." Ichika told the guy and they had to agree. The school was way better than what they would have guessed it would be.

The girls were friendly to a certain degree. For Ichika, he was happy that he got Rin and Houki around and they often hung out with the three of them or sometimes alone.

Cecilia also closed the gap and they learned some tricks from each other.

Kizuna had to admit that there were some perks. Both Aine and Yurishia had come often more and moreover to get a Heart Hybrid.

It is great to build some sort of relationship when you were allowed to go some base.

It was not too often but he began to enjoy doing it. The research was one thing. There was more and more energy that came out with every time he was doing it.

Eros copied the machines where he had those actions with. So far, he wasn't sure on how to spice things up but there was just something.

Mattheus advised him not to hold in and just enjoy what he got. So far, he had done several times with Aine and Yurishia. They kept it a secret of course and it was more to give the girls energy so they could train and grow in their machine.

Which was great but there was something locked away. And no matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't reach it.

Hayuru was another story.

Her actions caused her to establish the Moral Committee. Which was in direct line of the whole thing how those Gears worked.

Joel often wondered why this world was so majorly fucked up.

A machine that got it to boost by getting the women off. And then adding something directly in line against the action. Moronic.

It could be worse he wondered.

Some sort of magical girl spec ops. Completely moronic if you asked him.

Normally spoken, he wouldn't be too bothered by it but there was more than just the actions of Hayuru.

Kizuna had gotten the nickname Eros Overlord. The question was where it came from.

Joel had the idea that if Aine and Yurishia wouldn't come to him to get some action, he wouldn't do it at all. Sure, Kizuna carried it out and had fun but there was no real drive in it.

For a guy in his teenage years with hormones being active, that could count for something.

So that's why Kizuna kept a lower profile. It was also that he wasn't without either Ichika or Mattheus in any place.

The two male Pilots were fine with being around him. They were assigned to Kizuna and could somewhat sympathize with him.

Jealous, they were but so far, they couldn't really care.

The one thing that had begun to really irk Mattheus and Joel was the fact that Hayuru also went after them.

They often wore sweaters with some symbols on. Mattheus favorite music genre wasn't a real secret and that was something that bugged Hayuru.

She and Mattheus had gotten in a three-hour-long shouting match where Hayuru wanted to confiscate Mattheus clothes that were not seen as publicly correct.

Which for the Hunter meant she was full of shit.

Some of the shirts he owned were pretty unique pieces.

Did that bitch know how lucky he was to get a shirt from Wacken?

It ended with Reiri and Chifuyu coming between them and stopping them.

Mattheus pressed he was a legal adult so listening to a high school girl in regards to his clothes. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

So they let it go. Hayuru screeched bloody murder and when she didn't want to give him back the clothes she had taken away, Mattheus had proven that you couldn't push him.

Her nose was crushed under his fist. She was slammed in the wall and with that, Mattheus took his clothes back.

When he pressed her throat shut, he told her and the principal and their homeroom teacher that if she would ever touch his clothes again without his permission, he would make sure that the punch she felt now was just a soft tap.

With that, he walked over to two of the most powerful women on the planet and made it clear that while the school rules said he had to wear the uniform during the day when it was out, that went off and easier clothes went on.

Joel was sure that pretty much soured the relationship between Mattheus and Hayuru. Not that the boy minded.

Her actions were causing more rifts between the group. Was this supposed to be the ultra deadly group of Heart Hybrid Gear Pilots and Infinite Stratos Pilots?

Torn apart by internal conflicts that didn't matter at all?

Houki was appealed by the use of force that Mattheus used when the Kendo girl found out. Cecilia wasn't happy either because Mattheus raised his hand against a woman and that was considered to be the gravest of offenses.

Aine didn't care about it at all and Yurishia kept herself out of it.

It didn't stop her from giving her showing her dislike of the action. Rin also found it aggressive what he did.

Meanwhile, the guys, on the other hand, had their own ideas.

Ichika couldn't blame Mattheus and had told 'his' girls that there was a lot more to the point that Mattheus had exploded. Sure, there were some differences but if you compared him with the girls, Mattheus kept his temper on a far tighter lid.

Kizuna had been calling Mattheus out and the older guy had pulled the Eros Pilot aside and told him what happened.

Still didn't stop the tensions between them. Mattheus had been eating alone with Joel ever since that incident.

He still got the invitation to get out. Given that staying inside wasn't an option, the boys had gotten a crash in Ichika's place and so they went to Dan Gotanda's place.

And that was where they were now.

"At least for you guys. I still don't apologize to Hayuru." Mattheus told them and despite Ichika's and Kizuna's protests.

"What have you actually done? I mean. From what I get, you two are having an argument. About what?" Dan asked as he had been hearing for hours they jumped around the subject.

"I punched her in the face when she wanted to take my clothes away. And that is causing disturbances cause I am too fucking stubborn to apologize to a person who wanted to take my clothes away. Merch from bands isn't cheap you know."

Dan felt his eyes widen when Mattheus said that. Slowly meeting the oldest guy in the room, he nodded.

"You punched… A woman in the face?"

"She might be happy that she got away with only one punch." Joel was the next to blow it off.

"You're Belgian," Dan told the man and despite Ichika's and Kizuna's surprised faces, Mattheus nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Caucasian guy who got the guts to hit a woman in the face. Only place where that can be seen as defensive action is Belgium. So you're a Belgian too, Pearce?"

The punk shook his head. "I'm naturalized but I'm for Northern Ireland." Dan just blinked and left it there.

"I see. And I'm not going to ask. I do admit. You got some good tech."

Dan wasn't lying. This punk had to have one of the highest techs on a computer he had seen in a good while.

"I got to. Basically, I'm the tech guy for Amaterasu. They said it was impossible to make communication links between Infinite Stratos and Heart Hybrid Gear. They forgot about me." Joel smirked and Dan could only look at the boy.

"And that isn't the least. I have also made protection for the IAA. They needed some white-hat hacker to get the school protected." Joel looked a little bit smug but most of it was just telling a fact.

"Damn, you are one badass kid. And IAA?"

"Infinite Ataraxia Academy. And they needed that. So far, they were pretty far behind in terms of protection. So far, I made sure that they are pretty well protected. You gotta be top-notch to hack in now."

Dan whistled. Ichika was no longer normal. He better kept those guys as a friend.

 _Some time back in Belgium._

"Nope, we are not getting through. Whoever wrote this program, is a genius." Kerlongsj looked over as he saw several top hackers to get into the school.

Since the attack, Kerlongsj had been trying to find out who went in the system.

Problem now was that they themselves couldn't hack in.

And Kerlongsj wasn't sure who did this. This was not exactly a good thing.

But when he looked over in and tried it himself, he felt difficulties to really get into the system. The person who went over this was double-checking on the Hackers as well.

Indeed, that person who wrote this is a genius.

Kerlongsj had a good guess who was the person.

"So you're pretty much saying that we can't get in the system?"

The man shook his head. "The only way that I can see for now is that you get in, give us a link, protect that link and get it all done. That's the only route for now." Kerlongsj had a hard time believing that.

And he wouldn't be able to do that anytime soon.

"So who do you think wrote this all out? I can get the why but I don't see anyone able to write this all out."

Despite smoking inside was forbidden, the man took out his pipe.

When the hot tobacco filled his lungs, he puffed.

"I think only one person would be able for that. Joel Pearce. No one else could do that. And I don't see why he shouldn't. But he could make one great addition if you ask me."

Kerlongsj just sighed. This wasn't great but at least, the school was protected.

And he could scrap Mattheus and Joel from the hit lists they had going.

 _Back in Dan's room._

Dan began to realize that the four in his room weren't your normal average guys. They were something else.

"In any case, you guys are lucky to have all those girls around you." Kizuna sighed.

"You know something, Gotanda. Besides the three here in the room with us, there is no one else who is willing to talk to me. So there is something good out of it."

"So far, Kizuna. They are pretty much intending you to become a battery. But even in that case, it is not going to happen. Your sis is going to prevent that. And this is just a test phase. So far, we gotta enjoy this kickback."

Joel grinned as the five guys just looked over the screen.

"So what else are we going to do now? I'm getting hungry," Mattheus said and as if on cue, the door was kicked open.

The eyes of Joel were covered by Mattheus as the others turned a girl who was short and had red hair, similar to Dan.

Kizuna wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he could make the link.

This must have been Dan's little sister, Ran.

Ran wore a loose pink tank that hung over her body. Shorts were open and Mattheus hoped to avoid getting a glimpse.

"Onii. Your lunch is ready. Can you get down already?" Then she noticed the four guys. One of them waved at her. And she blushed when she saw him.

"Ichika-san?" She was sure surprised when she saw the guy who went to the IAA.

"Hello, Ran. Sorry for the interruption." Ichika tried to avoid to let his eyes glue in certain places. Mattheus nodded to her.

"Yo."

Kizuna waved to her as well. "Hello. And who might you be?"

Her face lit up like a lighthouse. With her red hair, it was even better.

She turned back to the wall and put her clothes back on.

"Well, that is a surprise. I had no idea that you would come over." Mattheus let Joel go and the two glared at their host.

'Really, dude?' Burying himself into a further hole, Dan grinned.

"Ran, can't you knock? Now they'll think you're a woman without shame." The girl blushed and made a furious glare that shut her brother up. Before that anyone could havoc pain, Mattheus grinned.

"You know, he's not wrong. Knock next time." With that, the woman relented. "And may I ask who you are?"

The punk asked while Ichika wanted to see how Dan would introduce his sister to the three.

"Hida, Adjzof, Pearce. This is Ran Gotanda. My little sister. Ran, those are the male classmates from Ichika. They got to hang out with him."

Ran's eyes bulged out her skull.

"Wait? Are you then. Heart Hybrid Gear Pilots?" Kizuna hung his head down in shame while Mattheus shook his head.

"Nope. I'm an Infinite Stratos Pilot and the punk is our engineer." Joel bashfully waved to the girl.

"In any case, we got plenty of leftovers. You guys want to have a bite?" The five nodded.

"Your sister, huh?" Kizuna asked. "Looks like a piece of work." Dan nodded on that question. "Don't tell me. She is fine but she tends to get annoyed. Pretty headstrong woman as well."

The guys sighed. "Yeah, we are all pretty familiar to that sort of woman."

All could attest to that.

The guys went down and the two Western kids were lucky they weren't difficult eaters.

"This is great," Joel said as he gulped down his food. They turned to see Ran who now wore an apron. It fitted her better.

"Hey, Ichika-san. Do you have a girlfriend?" Kizuna had hoped to avoid that but Ichika had to think about it.

Houki? Well, he still wasn't ready to give her his answer. Currently, they were at the friend stage or better said close friend stage.

Rin? Same as Houki. For some reason, they hit off well.

Cecilia? He didn't know why she was so into him.

Must be because he and Mattheus went at it like a couple of maniacs.

But a real, official one. Nope. Not yet.

That would be one ugly bridge to burn.

And he was too far gone to play like the densest being that could beat Osmium.

"Nope." Ran was relieved. "Not yet, at least." He gotta be honest and Ran became blue and fell down.

"I see." Dan just sighed.

"Was that needed?"

"Honesty works best. Truth is not an insult and reality is not an attack." Joel quoted and Mattheus didn't know if it was good that Joel had used that line.

Ran scooted over to Ichika and Kizuna moved away. "Really? Who are the girls you interact with?"

Ichika took out his phone and showed some pictures. "This is Houki." Ran couldn't help but look down. Houki had her beat on the tits.

"She is an old friend of mine. She moved away a good six years ago." Ran had to admit that Houki was something of an unrefined beauty.

Then the next picture came.

Just cause the woman was familiar, it still was a shock.

"You know Rin. It's been a good while since you saw her."

Then the next picture came and Ran felt a need to drink a lot more milk.

"For some reason, Cecilia Alcott has taken a liking to me." The woman had insisted on a picture. Her long hair in curls gave her something exotic.

"Must be because you two guys went at it like maniacs. I saw the video where you and Adjzof went at it. Gotta admit that was brutal."

Dan had seen that video and it was one sweet reaction on the whole thing.

Mattheus shrugged on it. "Blowing off steam. In any case, I think we better make our way back to our school."

The group nodded on that and they said goodbye to Dan. He hid the fact that Ran was intending to come over in the school in the next year.

At the school, it was already late when they got back. The guys had a nice day out and were just waiting till it was officially time to close their eyes.

Ichika was reading in his book while Joel helped him out. Mattheus was online surfing. Just wasting time. But it was not for them to decide.

Maya walked in. "You guys will get a new roommate." The three just looked like her their co-homeroom teacher like she grew a second head.

"What?"

"The third male Pilot has been discovered and that person is going to be staying here." Before they all could be sure, Mattheus made a quick google search.

There was no way the Internet wouldn't be buzzing.

But despite all, there was a silence. The only thing was that the supposed guy came from France.

He wasn't going to say more but he wasn't sure that the person who was coming was a guy. But when Maya was moving, Mattheus decided that he wasn't taking any risks. So when the extra bed was done, Mattheus pulled Ichika aside. Joel shut up as the boy had a good idea where it came from when he heard the word France.

And the next morning, he was proven right.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Charles Dunois. I'm the Representative Candidates from France." They looked to see a lightly build young 'man' standing who wore a long-sleeved shirt and long trousers.

The girls erupted in a loud cheer. "ANOTHER GUY!"

Four voices shared the same thought.

' _Who (the fuck) does this chick think she is kidding?'_

Ichika shared a look with Mattheus who could only hope that he wasn't groaning.

He was right and his life, he preferred to be wrong. Yep, the three had to talk about with Kizuna their next addition.

"Okay. That is enough. We got training sessions. You five need to get out." Kizuna shared a look with Mattheus and Ichika.

The punk took his place on the back.

Charles wasn't really sure what happened as Ichika stood up. Mattheus opened the door and gave them a nod.

"Okay, let's roll. This is gonna be fun." The three boys pulled Charles along who had no idea what was going on.

With that, the four-run along.

"Vampires don't die." Joel sang as the guys just ran.

"Wait, what is going on?" Charles asked as he was taken up by Ichika. "Orimura-kun, this is too sudden." He shot the guy a wry smile and threw him downstairs.

That was three floors and gravity worked.

The scream was too high so the boys confirmed it.

This was a woman.

Charles was caught by Mattheus in his arms. Putting the France woman down, he nodded to her. Ichika and Kizuna ran.

"Sorry about that, Dunois but we're the only guys in this section. Meaning that we would be hounded and my sister doesn't cut corners. If we are not there on time, we get some serious punishment. Joel."

"Don't worry. So far, we can make it there if we hurry. We are out of the classrooms." The guy nodded a bit shaken.

Mattheus could only give a calm but wry grin.

They reached their locker room on time as the guys just barged in and took their clothes up. Kizuna and Ichika took uptight wearing suits.

Luckily for Charles, they gave him enough room. "You better hurry up," Kizuna said as Charles wore the same outfit that Ichika had but with an orange outline.

"You really are fast." He said as Ichika whispered that the person who was there wasn't a guy. Meanwhile, Mattheus dressed himself up in his sweater while taking over a large bomber jacket underneath that.

Joel wore a sweater as well and heavy jeans. "You going along?" The boy nodded and Mattheus could only chuckle. In that, Mattheus took him in his back. The hands went beneath the legs and into the pockets.

"Got five more minutes guys. Better hurry the hell up." The guys liked the practice.

It was grueling but they were better suited to it.

They liked having exercises cause it showed their entire class of girls, dressed in tight bodysuits.

The custom outfits that the HHG Pilots was one thing but the ones with the Technical Gears or the Infinite Stratos girls. That left little to the imagination either.

Mattheus grinned as he was sure those girls were something else.

He couldn't do anything with them but damn, did he love the view.

The class was now gathered but you had two groups.

The first group were the 'normal' girls. The second was Amaterasu.

"For this class, we are going to have a mock battle. Therefore, Huang, Alcott. You will have a match. But not with each other."

Before they could say more, a voice came from above. They could hear their co-homeroom teacher scream.

"Get out the way."

Joel couldn't resist shouting. "Incoming." They stood back as the teacher hit them.

Mattheus pulled Ichika and Kizuna back before they would go down. The two boys were taken out by the scruff of their neck and could look down in the crater. A huge amount of dust had to settle before they could see what happened.

Mattheus had been sure to get Ichika and Kizuna out at the edge of the crater.

"Little bit direct, Yamada-sensei. That could have gone really bad. If you're that desperate for his attention, just talk to him." Joel commented and Ichika and Kizuna could feel that Mattheus pulled them back.

"Joel, you little." The next profanity caused everyone to blush as Joel skipped away with a shit-eating grin.

"Thanks for the save, Mattheus." The two boys said as they stood up. Mattheus grunted and was ready to murder Joel.

"You're welcome." They picked up that Maya would pilot the machine while Charles would comment on it.

Cecilia and Rin got a bit more motivation. Ichika could only roll his eyes when his sister winked at him.

About Joel, he was next to the teacher, busy admiring Maya. Even with that mass-produced unit, she was playing the two Representative Candidates like a fiddle.

The point where they were wrong was that they had a bad time on fighting together. Joel watched the fight and began to wonder.

'Put Mattheus and Ichika together. They don't have to bring out the best but they got great teamwork. Or go for Houki and Ichika, works the same.'

Chifuyu saw him looking interested. "So what do you think? Impressive right?" Joel mulled over it and then nodded.

"Yep. Don't want to admit but she plays those two as they've just started." Rin flung into Cecilia and Mattheus whistled a tune when he saw that.

"Oh, what makes you say that?" Chifuyu asked. The Brunhilde had learned to really take Joel's opinion into consideration.

"Yamada-sensei isn't trying. If she had to fight a Pilot with better power, she'd have more issues. She relies on technique and strategy instead of brute power." With a few shots, Maya downed both Rin and Cecilia. The two screamed and ended up as a bungled mess sent down to Earth.

"Which wins often," Chifuyu commented as she was walking down to the two.

"You now have seen what your betters can do. Therefore, you should give them respect." The Brunhilde told the smoking group.

"Sensei. You can never be serious." That airy voice could only come from one person. Chifuyu turned to Yurishia Farandole.

"Orimura-sensei. You cannot be serious to say that a Mass-Produced Infinite Stratos Unit is able to win from a Heart Hybrid Gear?"

That ticked off Chifuyu Orimura and even Kizuna knew that was a bad idea.

The reason besides the cumbersome way of usage and reload to prevent their role as active war machines, was because of Chifuyu Orimura.

She had an unbeaten track record of taken out Heart Hybrid Gears herself and therefore the begrudging respect of Heart Hybrid Gear Pilots.

Chifuyu had proven she was playing on a different level. Even Joel was not getting her too mad.

That is why he moved back to Mattheus.

"Oh. What are you saying exactly, Farandole? You think that you can beat a teacher at this school?" The gleeful smile was not a way to calm down.

"Well, given the power that I have with my machine."

"That power being provided by Hida." Kizuna rolled his eyes as he heard the gasps. If he was going to become this role, he might as well embrace it.

"Even so, I do have enough to fight teachers. Maybe the Infinite Stratos Pilots can't defeat a teacher despite having an advantage but I can."

Ichika was sure that her mouth was writing checks that she wouldn't be able to back up.

"Oh, why don't you prove it?" Chifuyu said and anyone who had self-preservation on their mind was sure that this was not going to end well.

That's why Chifuyu allowed Maya to fight Yurishia. Despite her talk, Yurishia proved that she was good by moving her machine along and she was easily avoiding those shots. Kuros was one strong machine and that was proven here as bombardments were launched to Maya who easily avoided them.

Houki looked at the whole fight which gave Ichika some time to help Rin and Cecilia back up as they saw the fight going on. They could only watch the fight. Sure, it wasn't like with the two but Yurishia had yet to prove her point.

Mattheus had joined Kizuna. The Eros Pilot looked with an interest at the fight while the Hunter knew the outcome and didn't bother with watching.

He found the number of guns to be excessive. Joel was next to Houki. The punk just shrugged on the sights as he knew he wasn't going to drop his hat down that ring.

"So what do you think?" Chifuyu asked as she joined Joel and Houki.

The boy mulled over the thought.

"It all depends on it. Yurishia wants to hit her relying on tactics like bombardment and heavy fire. But it ain't worth a damn if you can't hit your target. Meanwhile, Yamada-sensei doesn't have to really hit her hard. She can bite and snip away enough from Yurishia. Won't take long before she wins."

Chifuyu admitted it was indeed astonishing to see Yurishia moving out with her tactics to avoid getting hit but still, delivering fire. Unlike the first two, she didn't keep in mind that she had someone else in the sky.

It was still a huge amount of firefight as the rockets and shells were launched at Maya.

The teacher could easily avoid the shots and didn't bother too much with anything else. She just fired some shots. The big difference lied that in her case, Maya hit her target while Yurishia who had a lot more, just that she hardly hit.

The evasive tactics were something to drop your mouth open for.

Walking over to Kizuna, Chifuyu was going to ask some questions to him.

"Hida?" With an instinct built-in, Kizuna turned to his teacher.

"Yes, Orimura-sensei."

"I heard from principal Reiri that you have been busy on doing Heart Hybrid with those girls. Can you give me more information?"

A sigh escaped him.

"Well, from what principal Reiri told me, Eros has a lot of possibilities I can do with my partner. But for now, I'm keeping it to just keeping their energy levels at high enough. There is still a lot we don't know about my Gear. But there is not much. Yurishia and Aine, well, Aine now have a full gauge of energy."

Chifuyu was one of the few who knew what Eros all could do but she wasn't going into too deep. She could only see how much more difficulties Yurishia had to keep herself in the sky.

"So just regular stuff." Kizuna blushed as he told Chifuyu. She wasn't bothered with it.

At least, her brother wasn't getting any action yet.

Then she turned her head to see Houki, Rin, and Cecilia vying for attention from him.

The raven-haired teacher shook her head. Joel and Mattheus were now alone as Charles glared at them. Yeah, she should have a talk with the two about that.

So far, the busty blonde in the sky was not having fun as she was getting her sexy ass handed to her. Maya decided that the fun had gone on for damn long enough and when she got close enough to Yurishia, the fight ended with an unglamorous note.

Yurishia made a crash but what Maya didn't foresee was that the automatic safety builds in on the Gear shut down.

In retrospect, it meant that if the machine hit low enough, the pilot would not only have difficulties to keep the machine on track. It would shut down to prevent the loss of a life.

Little problem was that when you had flying involved. Your machine shutting down so high. Yeah, that couldn't go bad at all.

Kizuna foresaw that one so there wasn't much that he just activated his machine and flew right at Yurishia.

Like a Knight in Shining Armor, he caught Yurishia before she could crash down.

The evasive maneuvers the Eros Pilot made to stop the speed and to avoid a huge crater.

"Sensei. It looks like her energy is low. Do you mind?"

Chifuyu shook her head and Kizuna didn't waste any time to get her out.

"Kizuna?" Her voice wasn't strong and the guy nodded.

He could only look down on her outfit and it was getting harder to run.

Cause another place was getting hard as well.

The look on her tits made it nearly worth it. Especially after what he would do to her.

"Did you really have to run your mouth? If you were just polite and asked for a fight, I don't think that Orimura-sensei would be too bothered. Now, it is my job to get energy flowing."

Kizuna growled as he kicked open the door. Cracking his knuckles, it was time to get to work.

After the fight was over, Maya had landed and Chifuyu could only smile.

"You know what your teacher can do and at what level she plays? Therefore, respect her. The next type is inspecting the machines. Those with their own units have to let others examine them and show the special features. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." The entire class said.

Chifuyu split the groups. The Technical Gears were assigned to Hayuru and Aine. Meanwhile, the Infinite Stratos girls joined the other girls plus Ichika and Mattheus.

Houki counted her blessings that she was assigned to Ichika's group.

Meanwhile, Kizuna was enjoying the gasps and moans he received from Yurishia. She was now sitting in his lap and it was damn hard to ignore the fact that he got aroused. But that was for later.

She had asked to switch up. Most of the time, he would grope her and massage her tits.

Could he help it?

Her tits were the biggest he had ever had seen. She blew the others of the class right out the water. So when his hands massaged the place, he could feel the supple of it.

He had to admit, there were some good bits to be this Eros Pilot.

"Hey, Kizuna. What do you think you're?" She shut up as he applied more pleasure. Instead of getting mouthed off as he guessed, Yurishia blushed as he could his strength.

Besides the whole playing around, Kizuna trained with Ichika to build up strength. So that was also here as he groped the behind of Yurishia. Damn, this felt so good.

To be able to grope this girl and massage her behind and do this.

When he had enough of her ass, how that was possible, he wouldn't know but he pushed her down.

"My boobs?" This time. He nodded and he began to fondle her up as he applied the right amount of force to make her wither in his grasp. Yurishia could feel her body beginning to heat up.

Those Heart Hybrids were the single reason that she hadn't felt the need to masturbate in weeks. She wasn't alone, Aine felt the touch of him and couldn't let go.

Kizuna just had that.

Twisting her around the nipples, he wasn't too sure what he all should do with Yurishia. Yet, the depravity wasn't escaping them.

Both of them got hooked on this. It was only a matter of time before that one of the girls went all the way.

But that was for later and she was now too hooked on the fact he was touching her up. His hands slid down on her well-toned stomach.

Then he went to her sides and felt her up there. His hands could feel the muscles clench.

She wasn't as muscular as Aine but that was not on his mind as he could feel it clench.

Yep, there was one thing for sure.

The girl underneath was hot.

"So how would the lady to finish this?"

Yurishia smiled at him and guided him to her tits. That was clear enough as he just enjoyed the softness.

He would go somewhere this one day.

But now, he just pressed hard enough as he could feel her body lift up and the energy came out. Collapsing next to him, she smiled at him. Catching their breath, they just laid down.

"Neh, Kizuna. How can I repay you?" Oh, great. The succubus wasn't out.

"'I'll hold you on that but for the time being, Reiri-neechan forbade me to use my lower autonomy. For now. But we'll go there. I promise you that."

Turning her head on the shoulder, she smiled.

"I and Aine love this. But Hayuru. You ever have done it with her?" The guy shook his head.

"Nope. And sis gets impatient."

"Well, maybe we can have some lunch. After this, we get lunch." Kizuna could agree.

Food was needed when you had this sort of thing. And they were both starving.

On the ground, Ichika was helping Houki to get in the outfit while she was being carried by her Knight. Mattheus couldn't help but grin as he deployed his Infinite Stratos.

"Joel. You're up." He said as the boy sat down and looked on the machine.

"That's Mattheus' IS. Lavathenian. While it has some design, it is pretty much handcrafted by yours truly. I disregarded a lot of software to get Mattheus an IS that is more fitting. The machine is more largely focused on a hard-hitting. Bro. Chasseur. Bring it up." Mattheus nodded as he deployed his rifle.

With a brute show, Mattheus pulled out his long rifle and slammed the bolt down. Placing his finger on the trigger, he pulled it and a huge bang came out.

"Damage has yet to be beaten and for range, Mattheus can, with the right amount of training, shoot things as far as three kilometers." Mattheus cycled the action and blew his trigger again. Thanks to his machine, it did not tear his shoulder apart.

"Okay, Mattheus. Try to get those girls to work in one of the Uchigane." Mattheus nodded and shut his IS down.

While he was fifteen meters in the sky.

The girl's mouth had dropped open as he plummeted to a certain death.

"Hell yeah." He shouted as he fell down.

"Wooohooooo." Chifuyu could only facepalm as the guy took one huge unnecessary risk.

The screams were to die for. And Joel grinned as he knew what his brother was doing.

Five meters above, he deployed his IS again and landed safely.

"What, I am not tired of living." He said as he looked over the girls who got in the machine. It was boring for him as Joel was better suited to this.

He helped out by lifting them up. Joel couldn't help but be relaxed.

Chifuyu couldn't help but smile on the two.

They were one package deal. You were hard-pressed to get one and the other wouldn't show up. That didn't happen.

Mattheus was the muscle in this, the brawn. He was strong in some regards and he had a healthy dose of life experience that makes him down to earth and friendly.

Joel was the brain of the two. He had a certain way of working with machines. He just went through and did some things that worked for him. Despite his young age, which was nothing if she looked at Tabane, Joel knew some things of the adult world. While the sewer mouth wasn't shut down, he respected Chifuyu to a great degree.

They worked together in a dynamic she hadn't seen in a way.

When Mattheus secured the girl, Joel got a thumbs up. When Mattheus got one back, he nodded and the girl could begin.

The lesson went by well and by lunch, Charles joined the group to eat lunch. Kizuna was also out and Mattheus wasn't going to look.

Not that he really needed to as he was sure where he had to go to. The teacher's room. Knocking on the door, Joel was on his neck.

"Yes?" A red-haired teacher opened the door.

The hair was in a ponytail and it was long. Her body showed in the suit and she had an eye patch. She eyed Mattheus and the guy felt violated.

"Is Orimura-sensei around? I need her." The woman gulped but was saved by the woman that Mattheus requested.

"Adjzof? What is wrong?"

The wry smile made it clear how old Mattheus was. "You need to ask? I think you know. Can we talk somewhere private?"

Chifuyu nodded and she left.

One of the teachers from Japan wondered aloud. "Why do you think that this guy would request to speak Orimura-sama alone?"

"Maybe they have a secret relationship." Another asked.

"Or he blackmails her. Or she blackmails him."

"Or he wants some information on the girls."

A loud cough and a terrifying presence made clear that the talk was over.

"You all. You are not one bit better than the students. She is his homeroom teacher. Maybe the talk only is important to the two. So I would like it if you kept your nose out their business before I do it for you. Or how would you like it if I told her about the rumors?"

Reiri Hida asked. Those gossips were never good for anything. The rumors about her and Chifuyu were squashed.

Thank the Lord Kerlongsj wasn't around. That could have gone bad.

So when Mattheus was sure they were alone, he turned to his teacher.

"So what is so important?" Chifuyu crossed her arms and pretty much glared at him. The action made her tits come up.

"You need to ask?" Mattheus leaned to the wall as Joel took his place next to him.

"Don't tell me you are one second fooled by 'Charles.' That is a girl." Joel told the teacher and Chifuyu didn't seem surprised. It was more that she rolled her eyes and couldn't help but grin.

"Didn't take long. Who else do you think that isn't fooled?" She took the space next to him.

"Ichika and I think also, Kizuna. I need to check but I think that we aren't fooled. That is a girl." The Brunhilde sighed.

"Indeed. And you know who she is, right? Or don't you?" Mattheus nodded and Joel hoped that he would get it out on time.

"I wasn't really sure but when I saw the face and heard the name, I knew that this new transfer student is Charlotte Dunois. She's the illegitimate daughter of Albert Dunois, owner of the Dunois Industry. She's one of the best Pilots of the new generation. Despite having a second Gen Model, that girl is deadly. I don't know why she went cross-dressed but she must have one damn good reason."

Chifuyu could only raise an eyebrow on that. Of course, she had some suspicions on this but the news that Mattheus knew her was new.

"And how do you know that?" The surprise was genuine and Mattheus sighed.

"Cause Charlotte was a good friend of my little sis. Freya got the Yellow Flower from the Dunois Corporation and she was sent to train with Germany. Meant as a way to unite three countries. For whatever reason, the Hackers kept it without as killing well, my sister, they couldn't escape repercussions. That's why they aren't responsible for the death of Freya. But someone else is. In the long shot, sis ended up dead, same as Joel's parents,"

The boy buried himself in the knees of Mattheus, giving a small sob. The man ruffled his hair as comfort and Chifuyu couldn't blame him.

"Both Germany and France pulled their hands back. Unit core destroyed or thought so, Pilot amongst many others dead, blame on them. Nope. The Hackers did the research and it ended up in the trash. Sis sent me letters and I remembered those by heart. First friend, there was Charlotte Dunois. Second? Laura Bodewig. Sis got her training from her."

Chifuyu groaned as she facepalmed. Why didn't she read whatever Kerlongsj had sent her?

"Great. That's why Dunois is cold towards you." Mattheus shrugged on that.

"Can't blame her. She must have a reason to be sent in like a guy but there is also something stopping her from going after me. I think she doesn't like me cause of a story." Mattheus sighed.

This sucked.

"So what is the reason you think?" Chifuyu asked as she was now understanding that this guy was old enough.

God, why didn't they get young adults in their twenties instead of teenage girls to learn about this machine? **(AN: Now, that sounds like an interesting story)**

"She must get close to Ichika. But I think we'll get even more problems."

Chifuyu was happy to have read the files as she was sure that Kerlongsj wasn't joking. Great, Laura Bodewig wasn't an old acquittance from Mattheus. He didn't know that Chifuyu knew Laura but he'd find that out soon.

She was in due tomorrow.

"You know. You should read what he sends to you. That is the whole thing with the guy." Reiri teased her sister as the arms went around her.

The neck was strained as Chifuyu delivered Reiri a kiss on the lips.

"Perhaps but there is nothing in the files I found out about the fact that neither Bodewig or Dunois were friends with Adjzof's little sister. Speaking about little siblings. What did our brothers say?"

Reiri let Chifuyu go and took a seat on the bed.

"Both agree that they don't think that Charles is a guy. Small things but still things. Ichika had its doubts but Kizuna is sure about it. So what is about Charles? And how did you find out?"

Chifuyu stretched her limbs. "Adjzof told me himself. Looks our Devil wasn't aware of that. I had a good idea it wasn't a guy but the fact that Kerlongsj didn't know about Mattheus affiliation. And calling him now isn't the best idea."

Reiri just knew the coming days were going to be one hell.

"What a mess. So where does this leave us?" Chifuyu shrugged on that.

"I'll be sure to leave a message but I think letting him sleep now is a better thing. In the meantime, do you mind taking care of me? I am really going to need you to take care of me."

Reiri didn't need to be asked twice as she licked her lips. The clothes of her and Chifuyu went off on record speed. Both were happy to take and receive but when one had an extremely shitty time, they wouldn't participate but just let their partner take care.

And Chifuyu would be sure that the Inter-Class Tournament had to be over first before she could wake up after a night of having fun.

They also had a block on their link. That way Kerlongsj couldn't feel their actions.

 _The next morning._

If Chifuyuhad a glow on her face, she didn't show it. Even an entire night of Reiri's ministrations wasn't enough to keep this away.

"Everyone, we have a new transfer student," Maya announced and Mattheus was again not counting on his luck. There was some uneasiness in her voice and for some reason, Maya could not look in his direction.

"From Germany, this is Laura Bodewig." Joel was sure that keeping in groans was something Mattheus had grown used to.

Ichika shared a look with his sister.

'So this is the one you meant. Nice one, sis.' Ichika was sure this was even worse for him.

'You think I am happy with this.' Chifuyu shot back.

'Point taken.'

The rumors in the class went on and it didn't last till Maya jumped in.

"Everyone, settle down. We are not with the introduction."

Houki could only wonder what this girl would say. There was nothing coming from her while both Aine and Rin felt that she had military training.

"Introduce yourself, Laura," Chifuyu asked and her arms were crossed.

That made it pretty clear that Chifuyu knew her.

"Yes, instructor."

Hayuru began to think back. 'Instructor. That is weird.'

"I'm Laura Bodewig." And that was all. The silence wasn't awkward at all.

"Is that all?" Maya asked. That was a great help.

"That is all." At that point, she walked over to Ichika.

The wrist of her was caught by him as he felt animosity coming from her.

"What's the big idea?" He asked as he struggled to keep her contained.

"Why you." Shock washed over. The fact he could keep her contained or the fact he would fight back.

Before she could move in, her other hand was taken by Kizuna who got a mix-up and sat next to Ichika.

"Like he asks. What's the big idea?" Kizuna was the second and he struggled.

"You two. You're not worthy to be called their brothers."

And with that, Mattheus was sure that he wasn't the only one who needed to have a long chat.

Secrets weren't just his it seemed.

* * *

 **It's been three years since I was this productive. With the weather going back to normal in Belgium, I'm going to look for a job.**

 **Maybe a month but all my major fics have seen an update in this month. Great for me.**

 **The graduated student is out but cause I lost my beta on that a good while ago, updates won't be for soon.**

 **Next stop, Brave New World. Same events, very different outcomes.**

 **Saluut.**


End file.
